


A Place Called Home

by Ellen_Fitzwilliam_Brandybuck



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Healing, Interspecies Romance, Multi, Other, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sensuality, Sexy Times, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_Fitzwilliam_Brandybuck/pseuds/Ellen_Fitzwilliam_Brandybuck
Summary: Awakened from cryogenic sleep by Terra Prime, Vulcan-Augment hybrid Elonat is drawn into an interstellar political game that could destroy the fledgling federation. Tortured by humans, kidnapped by Romulans, ostracized Vulcans, held hostage by Andorians, chased by Klingons, and threatened by Cardassians, these are but a few of her problems. But then there is the problem of the heart and who it wants...
Relationships: Elizabeth Cutler/Koss, J. Hayes (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Jhamel/Thy'lek Shran, Jonathan Archer/T'Pol, Malcolm Reed/Hoshi Sato, Original Human Character(s)/Original Romulan Character(s), Soval (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), T'Pol/Charles "Trip" Tucker III, Travis Mayweather/J. McKenzie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story features an OC introduced in another Star Trek Enterprise story, "Beyond Carbon Creek." It is unnecessary to read that story to understand this one (this first chapter will give some background at the same time that it'll move the plot forward), but you might enjoy it if you enjoy the character Mestral from the episode "Carbon Creek." There will marginally feature another OC, Brenna Jones, who has two of her own stories, one in TOC and the other in Star Trek 2009 (check them out if you like tongue-in-cheek humor). I own nothing regarding the Star Trek franchise; I only claim the original ideas spawned from it and the OC's created here. If you like these OCs or this idea and would like to use them in your own work, please PM me and link me to your story and give credit where credit is due. Please leave comments/requests on canon characters you'd like to see, situations you think could be fun to orchestrate, and your critiques and/or praise. Thank you in advance for your support. Cheers!

What frustrated Elonat had little to do with pain. She was no stranger to pain. As they did their best to beat information out of her, Elonat remained stoic. Not only had they no right to her memories, but she had no information to give that would satisfy them.

The frustration was also not connected to her humiliation of being poked and prodded and paraded around naked, her modesty stolen from her as if she were nothing more than a lab rat. All her childhood she remembered the looks of fear mixed with disdain at her "otherness," and, in a fashion, it was almost a relief to have such blatant hatred thrown at her for her alien blood than for it to be hidden behind feigned polite consideration.

No, what frustrated her was the fact that it had all been for nothing.

The lottery that had "awarded" her cryogenic sleep had been for nothing. They'd drawn up the lottery in the last days of the War, seeking from among the refugees some who could survive and take with them the hope of a better future. She'd never wanted it and would've been content to die with her father and grandfather. But they'd insisted that Elonat's very uniqueness was all the more reason she should submit. They'd all but had to sedate her to get her to comply. There'd been many tears shed when it had come time to lie down in the pod (her grandfather had been distraught in his own Vulcan way). Her last sight had been that of her father and grandfather, standing on either side of her cryogenic pod, flashing her the traditional Vulcan salute, and waiting for her to fall asleep.

But what good had that ever done, her uniqueness? Her "uniqueness" had killed her mother. In those days, genetic engineering had already caused massive bloodshed, and it had attracted some to Elonat by her non-human characteristics (brown blood, elflike ears, obvious non-human mixture of genetics). They saw her as the perfect specimen to do further Augment experiments on. When the Augments had refused to hand Elonat over after they'd kidnapped her from the hospital, her family had used all their resources to recruit a rescue team. It'd taken the sacrifice of her mother and a few others. Though neither her grandfather or father blamed Elonat for her mother's death, a great many years passed for her to come to terms with it.

Her "uniqueness" had always been a barrier between her and the rest of humanity. They being doubly cautious of her because of her of alien blood and then because of the Augment serums that had melded to her DNA and changed her in ways that had yet to be fully understood even at the time of her cryogenic sleep. Due to her quarter-Vulcan now Augment altered DNA, she'd always been faster in mind and body, stronger, and quicker to heal than her counterparts, and that had done her no favors growing up in a society of distrust as it was prior to World War 3.

Even amid the refugee camp that their ranch became during the early years of the War, when people from all over and all walks of life came crawling to her father and grandfather for shelter—despite their own apparent alien and half-alien natures—humans had treated her with arm's length cordiality. They tolerated her family's non-human natures only because of the safety their ranch gave them; the technology Mestral built that kept them hidden when otherwise they might have all been destroyed. But while they'd tolerated the other members of her family, they'd given Elonat wide berth and rarely, if ever, allowed their children to associate with her. She was like THEM, the engineered ones waging this War. It didn't matter that she'd had no say in the engineering; she was tainted.

Though she'd once had dreams of following in her grandfather's footsteps and becoming an intergalactic science explorer, the wars and turmoil—not to forget the curse of her blood—had cut off that dream. She received a well-rounded education from her both grandfather and father, and the ranch hands that were more family than employees, and many other willing refugees who called their ranch home. Elonat was what they could consider a "renaissance woman" in that she had talents and abilities in several fields, but expertise in none. Eventually, she was called upon to educate the young among the refugees, and so, Elonat was finally given a cog-like task in the wheels of society.

But, despite this newfound placement, society had been uninterested in her soul. This rejection of the core part of herself, cut deep, and left more than a few callouses on her heart. Elonat had hidden it well enough behind grit and a determination to live up to the expectations she projected her mother and grandmother to have had for her. Still, it'd always hurt like hell the: passive-aggressive rejection she received.

Now-Elonat winced but kept her mouth shut against the scream she knew they wanted to tear from her throat-now she was pissed off because the sacrifices of her family had been for nothing. The cryogenic chamber she and the others had been in may have survived centuries after the War, but none of them had woken up to a world they'd hoped for. They had killed many in the chamber in the very process of being discovered. Only her pod and a half dozen others had survived. However, where the others had been welcomed into the bosoms of the group of individuals who'd done the discovering—who she now knew to be a hyper xenophobic militant group called Terra Prime—she'd been taken aside to be tested and experimented on. How could it be, they wondered, that a 2/3rds Vulcan-human hybrid could be cryogenically sleeping in a chamber that had been buried long before "first contact" was officially made between Vulcan and Earth? Her very existence challenged the core of their beliefs, and they would not stand for it. They would exact their revenge on the truth of her life with her green blood.

Despite the pain they'd exact, as long as Elonat could help it, she wasn't about to tell them a thing. Though they questioned her of her parentage, her connections to Vulcan, her ties to the Augments, they didn't deserve to know. She would not tell them about the love shared between the voluntarily marooned Vulcan Mestral and her grandmother Jodi Madsen in the 20th century. Somehow Elonat felt that in the telling, she would tarnish their memory. They also didn't need to know about the health problems her father Murac had had to overcome in his childhood to survive to adulthood when he'd found her mother Edith and had created a life bond with her. And they sure as hell didn't need to know about the Augments and her family's reluctant involvement in the Eugenics Wars. They already knew she had Augment-influenced DNA, but they hadn't pushed her so far that she'd felt inclined to explain why. No, she was content enough to let them stew in their confusion even if it meant further pain.

And besides, the pain from their torture seemed to have brought at least one glimmer of good. At least, so far, Elonat assumed it was good. Either her mental status was becoming disrupted, and she was retreating further into a fantasy world with every passing day, or, well, Elonat wasn't sure what the alternative was. For it seemed, from time to time, her mind would drift into memory, not her own. Or she would think of a fact that she'd never studied and could find no connection to. It felt as if two very distinct consciousness were now sharing her mind, filtering in and out of the forefront of her brain, depending upon how much pain she was in. Although it would be hard to explain to someone in words, Elonat recognized the "feel" of the consciousness of both her father Murac and her grandfather Mestral. The strongest thoughts and memories seemed to be the most foreign, and she attributed those to Mestral, while the weaker ones seemed to hold the "feel" of her father, Murac. She didn't know how, or why, they were weaving about in her mind, but they were they, and they were most assuredly a comfort.

"Maybe we should toss her in with the cat." One of her current torturers interrupted his torture and her "not memory" of meditating on a cliff overlooking a sea of sand. She could barely see since her eyes were near swollen shut from the beating they'd administered just moments before. The Augment serum allowed her to heal faster than most humans naturally, but she still got bruised and bloodied the same as any other. Plus, they'd yet to unhook her from the stream of electricity that kept her incapacitated. From the moment she'd awakened, they'd kept her hooked up to it either through restraints on her ankles and wrists or through straps held against her forehead and torso. Her body had not the time to recover, either from the cryogenic sleep or their torture. "We haven't fed him in a few days," the man continued, "could be fun to watch to see who comes out on top."

His companion responded from further away, closer to the door, "I'm bored with this, anyway. They didn't say she couldn't get maimed a bit. They'd probably not look too kindly at a lost limb, and we obviously can't let her die without their say so…"

"Of course." Torturer One reached down and pressed in a code on the panel of her chair. The bone-jarring electricity ceased, and she momentarily felt her natural energy and vitality return. But they placed restraints on her wrists and ankles, and the electricity returned, sapping her once more into a state of reluctant compliance. "Get the others. We'll see if we can get some bets going on who will win."

Elonat was dragged from the room, and soon enough, there was a small crowd filling the corridor behind her two torturers. She did not understand where those in charge had disappeared, the ones who had ordered her tortured and tested, the ones who'd tried the "nice guy" route of getting information from her before they'd resorted to the "bad guy" route she was currently getting. She hadn't seen them in some time and had been left with the thugs of this organization.

She didn't even know how long it'd been since they'd first woken her up. Her days and nights had been relentlessly strung together with intermittent interrogation, testing, torture, and repeat. She'd hallucinated the sounds of her family, their faces too. Her brain was so fragile from lack of sleep. Once, she'd imagined herself flying back over the fields of their ranch, her noncorporeal body reaching out for the arms of her mother, only to be slammed back into the reality of the electric chair when an exceedingly painful needle was jabbed into her temple intending to extract brain tissue for study.

They emerged from the building and dragged her across a reddish hued ground. Blinking at the light of what felt to be two suns overhead and coughing at the air quality difference, Eloant realized that this was the first time she'd been outside. She didn't bother trying to look around, the surrounding crowd was too thick, and her eyesight had still yet to recover from the beating. She didn't need to look around to know that wherever they were was most assuredly not Earth. Everything about this place she'd experienced so far bespoke an otherworldly truth.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." They drew to a stop at the edge of a circular basin lined at the top with an invisible barrier—she could hear the hum of its existence even if it couldn't be seen with the naked eye. "We brought you a chew toy."

Elonat had no warning. One moment they suspended her between her two torturers, whom she'd called Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, and the next she was tumbling head over foot over the jagged edge of the basin. Her already abused and broken skin only flayed open more in her descent until she landed in a dusty and painful heap at the bottom. Naked as she still was, there was no protection for her body from the burning suns overhead nor the burn of the dust. It felt as if the dust itself had some acidic nature in it that further aggravated her wounds. It took a moment for the world to stop spinning, and once it did, she felt the electricity from her ankle, and wrist cuffs stop.

"Some comfort," she mumbled against the dirt.

Once her body adjusted and began its recovery, Elonat raised her head just enough to take in her immediate surroundings. About ten feet away from her on her left, there was a single pipe jutting out from the basin wall, a slow trickle of water coming out of it and emptying into a wooden trough. She looked both ahead and to her right. Ahead of her, perhaps another ten feet away, was a shadowed area that belied a cave-like entrance. On her right, there was a pile of rubbish, the items most noticeable to her being bleached bones stacked neatly against the basin wall. Whatever "cat" they'd tossed her in with it could organize at least, which told her he could have some reasoning capacity.

"Water," Elonat interrupted her thoughts with her most pressing need. If there was to be a fight, as her torturers so desired, she would need water.

She dragged herself over to the pipe, unable to stand just yet, and braced her hands on the side of the trough. Her body weight was too much for the thing. Instead of offering a solution to her dehydration problem, the trough overturned on top of her head. It at least offered up a partial solution to her bath issue. Overhead, she heard her torturers laugh and jeer as numbers back and forth between them.

Elonat shook her head, the water turning the dust in her shoulder-length brown hair to muddied dreadlocks. She pulled herself into a kneeling position over the last remaining part of the trough was in one piece large enough to still hold water. Her hands were shaking too much to be of use to hold water and so she set her lips directly against the water and sucked it in. It felt as if all the cells in her body were reviving just from these few sips of liquid. She felt more alive in this one moment than she had since they'd woken her.

Just then, she felt the sun's warmth disappear as a shadow passed over her. Elonat shifted her body weight to the side, one hand reaching for a broken piece of wood—pathetic excuse for a weapon—as she fell backward and pointed the wood upwards. She couldn't see the features of the shadow; it was framed on either side of its shoulders by the twin suns in the sky. All Elonat could tell at this point was that the shadow was bipedal, tall, and had two arms. It also had yet to attack despite the encouraging taunts from her torturers above. She kept the wood in her hand and scooted until her back was against the basin wall. The shadow began to crouch towards her.

"Here," the shadow held out an earthen cup to her, "take this."

Elonat stared at the contents—water—then looked to the hand that held the cup. It was more of a paw than a hand, and the muscled arm attached to it was just as covered in black fur as the paw. Elonat's eyes continued their curious, and confused, journey until her eyes rested on an unmistakably feline-featured face: high cheekbones, pointed chin, broad forehead, elongated ears with tufts of white fur growing out of the edges. Yellow eyes that held a sentient light peered out at her from a black-furred face. There was nothing about this "cat" that hinted at aggression, aside from the retracted claws she could spot in his paws and the sizeable canines in his mouth when he spoke again.

"I added nothing to it, in case it worried you that I contaminated it." He shifted closer until the water was within easier reach.

Elonat nodded, dropping the wood, and took the cup with both hands. She sipped, her eyes ever on her feline companion. When she finished, he took the cup, refilled it, then brought it back again. As she drank more, the cries from the crowd registered again. She eyed her companion with renewed apprehension.

"They seem to think I am the type who would like to fight and eat human females." The feline's lips curled into a smile, his smile seemed more like a human snarl and did not leave Elonat comforted. "Though," the feline pointed to Elonat's face, her ears, and then his eyes traveled down the length of her broken body smeared with dirt and her brown blood, "you don't appear to be wholly human either."

Elonat cleared her throat, "I hope that doesn't put me back on the menu."

The feline blinked at her words then let out a strange sound, a combination of a roar and coughing like sound. It took Elonat a moment to realize that he was laughing.

"No," he shook his head and swiped a paw at a bug that flew by his face, "it does not. I am a Caitian. It would go against my nature and my culture to bring you to any harm. You are weakened, and without defense or a protective clan, it would be a dishonorable kill." He took his warm gaze from her and sent an exasperated look towards the lot above them. "These barbarians haven't bothered to do their research on my kind or else they would have known to have thrown you in with the Andorian female adjacent or even the Romulan commander further down the way if they'd wanted to see some violence."

The crowd above grew silent then, and both Elonat and her Caitian companion shifted to see what could have brought the silence. Elonat frowned. It was one of the "nice guys," and he was listening with a neutral expression as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum both attempted to explain why she was down here. There was much gesturing, the words too muffled to be caught down here, and eventually, the "nice guy" signaled to some other goons, and her two torturers were escorted away to some unknown fate. The "nice guy" looked down at her, spoke to the men standing closest to him, then disappeared. Both Elonat and the Caitian waited, but soon enough, it became apparent to them both that for whatever reason, for the time being, she was to be left with him.

"I am Mr'ish." The Caitian placed a paw over his heart and bowed his leopard-like head to her.

"Elonat." Elonat put her hands down on either side of her hips and pushed, but very little happened aside from her near toppling over.

"If you will permit me," Mr'ish held his paws out towards her, pads ups, "I can assist you into my dwelling place. I have some rations to share, and I believe my coat will provide better protection for you than your natural state."

Elonat slumped against the wall with a sigh, "Mr'ish, I will do more than permit you. I will require you to carry me I'm afraid."

Mr'ish let out a purring like noise and Elonat guessed that this was his version of a controlled chuckle. It felt strange, his soft fur rubbing against her sensitive skin as he placed an arm under her knees and another beneath her shoulders. He wore leggings, boots, and a simple t-shirt, most likely the undershirt of whatever outfit he'd been wearing when he'd first been brought here. She could feel the power of his well-muscled body as he moved silently across the floor of the basin towards the shadowed opening she'd spotted earlier. It was such a harsh difference from everything they had exposed her to so far; this gentleness Mr'ish appeared to be showing her that Elonat was overcome, and she fell asleep with tears in her eyes.

When she woke again, Elonat immediately noted the fact that she was clean for the first time since Terra Prime had awakened her. The dirt and crusted blood from repeated beatings had all been washed away, and her wounds were as dressed as they could be given their surroundings. She lay in a concave circular straw-filled sleeping area covered with a thin blanket, wearing the promised coat. When she peeled away the blanket and began to sit up, Elonat noted the military-esque insignias on the coat.

"I wonder..." She spoke more to herself but tensed when Mr'ish replied.

"I am a Caitian ambassador," Mr'ish spoke up from just over the edge of the sleeping area, the tufts of fur on his ears the first thing visible to her roving eyes. "Or at least I was until Terra Prime abducted me. They are holding the Andorian ambassador and myself hostage hoping our people will withdraw from the proposed Federation of Planets charter." He looked over to Elonat, expecting her to know what he was talking about. He tipped his head to the side when he took note of her blank expression. "You know nothing about what I'm saying, do you?"

Elonat shook her head, "No, I don't."

"That is most curious." Mr'ish picked up the bowl he'd been heating over a single burner and retrieved a spoon before sitting on the edge of the sleeping area near her. "Elonat, would you be willing to explain to me who you are and why they treat you as they do?"

Elonat smiled, "How do I know you aren't working for them, and this is just another ploy for them to try to pry out my truths?" She took the bowl from his offered paws and nodded at his semi-offended facial expression.

"You do not know Caitians then if you would think me capable of that, but I would gather that you know little about Andorians either." He paused and watched her carefully. Elonat smiled over the edge of her bowl and sipped at the broth he'd warmed up. "Or Romulans." The broth was salty and savory, and she knew that though it lacked spice, it would do her body good. Mr'ish shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "You are an enigma, Elonat, and much stronger than any other human female I've encountered." He stood up then and set about his small dwelling place organizing things he'd used to help clean her up. "While I promise I did not take liberties with your body while you slept, I could not help but notice the strain these people put you under." His searching gaze had Elonat's cheeks warming, and she hid behind her efforts to drain the bowl of broth. "What I know of Terra Prime tells me that they would never do that to another full-blooded human and while they've been more than unpleasant with the Andorian female and me, they have not sought to torture either of us since we are more valuable to them in relatively good health than not. You, however, seem to be unattached and expendable to them."

Elonat finished the broth and handed the bowl back to Mr'ish when he came to retrieve it. "It is as you say, Mr'ism. I do not have a government willing to ransom me, and I am not fully human for them to claim ties. I'm human enough to be spared immediate death but not human enough to be spared the rest of what they've done to me or intend to do."

"Have they," Mr'ish averted his gaze, "have they harmed you in any intimate ways?"

"No," Elonat found it curious that he would ask that, but it satiated her curiosity when Mr'ish sighed and explained himself.

"Though they have acted as monsters to you, I am glad to know they did not do that. Already, if given a chance with rescue, I would be gratified to see all these men suitably punished for their wrongs. However, if they had harmed you in that way," Mr'ish shook his head, "Caitians do not take kindly to individuals with such disrespect for another's freedom of choice. I told you before that it is not in our nature to bring another to harm if we can help it. However, we do believe that there is a time and place when such violence can and should be released."

"That is comforting, Mr'ish." Elonat pulled herself out of the sleeping area and swung her legs over the edge. "Thank you." She tipped her head to the side. "You mentioned a Federation of Planets charter that you and the Andorian female are being held hostage against." Elonat knew she was taking a chance to expose her displacement in time by asking the question, but she couldn't help her curiosity. "Could you explain that to me?"

Mr'ish, if he suspected anything other than her genuine curiosity, did not show it. He went through a basic summary of events that had led up to his abduction. The development and implementation of earth space exploration to other solar systems and from that the tentative alliance among different planets and species with the humans. He mentioned names of known races at such a rapid pace that Elonat's head began to hurt a bit, but when he noticed her pinched smile, he slowed down.

"The Andorian female being held here is ambassador Atharia Sh'avholnihr. She was already not a fan of 'pink skins,' as the Andorians refer to humans, and I fear this episode will only further wall her against having more to do with them than occasional trade. It was hard enough convincing them to be on the same planet with Vulcans." Mr'ish scratched a paw behind his ear.

"Andorians don't like Vulcans?" Elonat's grandfather had spoken little of the other alien races he'd known before coming to Earth. He'd spoken of his home on Vulcan and his clan but never of any others. However, as she asked the question, a responding sensation from her grandfather's consciousness confirmed.

Mr'ish snorted, "Once that would have been an understatement. However, through the efforts of Captain Archer and his crew onboard the Earth starship Enterprise, the relationships between the two groups has warmed marginally. I don't think ambassador Atharia would immediately try to gut you if she saw your Vulcan ties."

"How did you know?" Elonat touched the tip of her right ear. She used to be frustrated at its sensitivity, and the harsh teasing she'd received from her peers because of it, but then she'd understood the illogic of being consumed with ideas about something she couldn't change.

"I know of few other races from this quadrant of space whose ears are such as yours. It is true that Romulans are assumed to be distantly related to Vulcans, and so have ears and blood like yours; only they have distinguishable eyebrow ridges that you lack, and they are more given to duplicitous actions and aggression than you have displayed." Before Elonat could challenge his assumptions, Mr'ish smiled. "A Romulan hybrid would never have felt safe enough to fall asleep in my presence, regardless of how exhausted they were. A Vulcan hybrid would see the logic of resting and would do so, assessing the danger of remaining awake to be higher than that of taking a moment to rest."

Elonat chuckled, "Touche."

"What does that mean?" Mr'ish tipped his head to the side. "I am still learning Earth languages, and I'm not familiar with that one."

"Well, the original term was for sword fighting, but in colloquial terms, it means point taken."

Mr'ish repeated the word a few more times to himself and nodded, "I like that."

"You said there was a Romulan here, this distant relation to Vulcans?" Elonat watched Mr'ish's facial expression fall. "Is he not also being held hostage against the charter?"

"No, I'm uncertain why he is being held here for it was he, or at least his crew, who first abducted myself and admiral Atharia and sold us to Terra Prime. Only he was betrayed and taken along with us. It is most strange for Romulans rarely venture this far out of their system. We are on the edge of the Alpha Quadrant at this abandoned colony. However, though, I have not pieced together why a Romulan commander would be motivated to get involved in such matters when it has little to do with Romulus."

Elonat yawned then at the same time that Mr'ish did. A singular moon, bathing everything in a silver glow had rapidly replaced the light of the two suns. They shared a smile of understanding. Elonat looked around the small area and saw that there would be no space large enough or comfortable enough for Mr'ish's six foot+ frame to sleep. Mr'ish didn't comment and appeared to be attempting to settle into his seat by the entrance.

"Mr'ish, I do not mind sharing this space with you." He looked surprised. "I don't know what your culture feels about sharing sleeping arrangements with unattached females, but there truly is no other space for you to sleep, and I promise I'll keep my hands to myself." She put her hands behind her back and gave her best innocent smile.

"Are you implying that my hesitancy to sleep with you is because I fear you'll molest me?"

Elonat laughed, "Not really. I was joking. But seriously, Mr'ish, you are the only gentle and kind creature I've known in a very long time. As you saw for yourself, I've not had the best treatment here for some time, and so I'm rather desperate for comfort. Having you by my side would help a lot." She may have laid on the passive-aggressive guilt trip a bit heavy, but it worked. Soon enough, Mr'ish settled in beside her, his back against hers, and Elonat smiled at the shared warmth.

She'd never shared a bed with another male outside of her family, and even then, that'd been when she was very young. She knew males of any species had higher temperatures, and Mr'ish was no different. She didn't find his warmth nor his furry nature bothersome; however, and she did feel the assumed comfort, she said she would feel. With an internal sigh, she settled more under the blankets and asked, "Are you attached Mr'ish?"

"Are you asking because you want to attach to me?" Even without seeing his face Elonat detected the teasing lilt in his deep voice. Elonat pushed her back against his and felt his purring chuckle vibrate through their touching bodies. "Yes, I am married. One of my wives is on my home planet Feresa with my six children. The other is waiting for me on Earth, having preceded me for the conference. And you?"

"No. Before I came here, all I've known is hardship in the realm of romance. I was born in a time of war, and the last I knew there was still war. My non-human ties never endeared me to anyone enough to merit a romantic relationship." She sighed and burrowed further under the blanket. "It seems that'll continue to be a trend."

Mr'ish emitted the closest thing to a growl she'd heard since she'd met him, but it didn't frighten her. She somehow knew that he didn't intend it for her.

"Elonat, they will not take you from me easily. You said you have no government willing to fight for you, so then I will."

Elonat turned to face him as Mr'ish turned to face her. She reached out and petted a hand down his furry cheek.

"I appreciate that Mr'ish, but I can't allow you to do that. You have too much at stake to risk your life for an unknown and, in all honesty, expendable female you just met. You are an ambassador and worth far more alive than dead." Mr'ish opened his mouth to argue, but Elonat shook her head. "Please. Think of what sort of future you want your children to have. If joining this Federation will ensure them a better future, then you have to let them take me so you can survive this place and continue on your mission. Their future is worth more than my life."

Mr'ish was silent, his yellow eyes near glowing in the dark as he studied her. After a few moments, she saw his white teeth in a smile. "Are you sure you aren't Caitian and Vulcan?"

"Why?" Elonat smiled.

"Because what you just said sounded very Caitian." Mr'ish rolled onto his back and, without preamble, pulled Elonat against him. She knew it was a comforting gesture and not romantic and so settled comfortably by his side. "I will call you Sister Elonat, for that, is our way. When you meet my children, they will call you, Aunt Elonat. And you can rest now knowing that you are not alone for you have a Caitian brother at your side."

Elonat yawned, "Are all Caitians so optimistic?"

"It is the key to our survival. Now sleep, Elonat, and regain your strength."

She didn't need to be told twice. Within moments of his silence, she was asleep in the arms of her Caitian brother.


	2. Discussion on Torture and Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the inclusion of my Romulans! The Romulan, Jikain, I see having the body type of the Romulan Admiral Valdore of Star Trek Enterprise but the face (minus tattoos) of the Romulan Ayel as seen in Star Trek 2009. This takes place before the Earth-Romulan war, though just barely, so things are leading in that direction. Enjoy!

The following morning Elonat felt much more herself and much readier to face down whatever brutal treatment the bastards threw at her. They'd kept her subdued through the restraints and underestimated her. If she wanted, she could easily overpower many of them before they took her down again. Elonat knew nothing about the weaponry of this era, but if it was power-based like electricity, it would hurt, but it would take a lot to take her down completely. She doubted they still relied upon electricity in quite the same way, and so played her cards close to the chest for the time being. Mr'ish and the Andorian ambassador did not need to catch in any crossfire from her attempts to fight and escape. Also, until she had a way off this moon, knowledge of how to fly whatever vehicles they had, or the location of Earth, there really was no point.

Elonat finished her meditative sequence with a long, humming noise emitted from her throat and nose. Where her other Augment counterparts were consumed with violent ambition and arrogant belief in their superiority, Elonat fared differently. Her grandfather had worked with her for many years, teaching her Vulcan meditative practices and Vulcan martial arts, training her mind and body to be controlled and measured. Mestral knew the dangers of the Augment DNA, and to have it blended with the superior strength of Vulcan DNA was a potentially volatile combination.

However, under the close guidance of grandfather and father, Elonat had never entirely fallen into the temptation of grandiose ideas of superiority. Of course, there'd been times she'd wanted to show her strength and skills against the more dastardly individuals who fed of their resources on the ranch but continued to be prejudiced bastards. Her grandmother had always been a spitfire, though kind as well, and she'd been told her mother had had her own share of grit and gumption, but that she too had had a gentle and considerate character. Elonat always assumed her more volatile nature, and her desire to fight against any effort to control her had come from her human/Augment ancestry. In contrast, her sense of long-term thinking and calculating nature came from the Vulcan side. Overall, what kept her from turning into a bloodthirsty bitch, was the genetic inheritance from the women in her life. Believing that they could still see her actions and that how to lived her life reflected on their honor, not to forget the honor of her grandfather and father, were part of what kept her from losing control.

Regardless, Terra Prime would find that she would be less compliant now. And she wasn't about to let them hurt Mr'ish or the Andorian ambassador. It was reassuring that she felt much less vulnerable now that she had a friend in this century. It was equally refreshing to have a "mission" of sorts as well: protect and defend, survive and return.

Elonat looked to the sky just in time to see one of the two suns poke its head over the peak of a nearby mountain. The sweeping consciousness' that shared her brain had settled into two different "corners" of her mind. The weaker one had taken place further away from her ready consciousness, and it took greater effort on her part to interact with it and share memories from it. The stronger one was closer to the front of her mind and had, throughout the night, shared a dream with her that was a memory of faces and places she'd never been and all that were alien. She still didn't the hows and whys of it, but Elonat was grateful for their presence. It bolstered her spirits, reminded her of where she came from and gave her an extra oomph that she knew she'd need.

Terra Prime had been at an advantage before, having taken her directly from her cryogenic pod and immediately hooking her up to devices that kept her incapacitated. She'd never been given a chance to recover her strength until last night and she would make sure they regretted their negligence. The food Mr'ish had shared, and the restorative sleep had done much towards giving her the strength she would need to exact revenge against these xenophobic monsters. All in good time. She was still weighing the pros and cons of continuing to act the damsel in distress regarding health and strength versus displaying her Augment influenced strength levels. Escape would be illogical as she had no place to go and no one to go to.

Mr'ish joined her outside his sleeping quarters when they simultaneously spied the "nice guy" standing at the end of the containment basin. They exchanged glances before Elonat climbed up first. She brushed her palms over the length of Mr'ish's coat once she stood at the edge of their basin cage, waiting for him to join her. Elonat tugged at the coat hem; it barely reached past the rounding of her rear. Mr'ish had offered her his trousers, stating that nudity was not seen as unpropitious for Caitians since many on his planet were fur-covered like he was. She'd declined his offer not out of a desire to continue to flash herself to all these people but more so because she had a sinking suspicion that her captors would soon enough rob her of the coat (power play). She'd rather take off just the coat than have to bend over, flashing more intimate areas, to rid herself of the pants too. This entire ordeal, including what was being done to Mr'ish and the Andorian, was grating on her nerves, and she felt her stomach roil with discontent.

Despite the Augment enhancements, Elonat had never thought of herself as a violent person. The Vulcan training she received helped her balance out any of the inherent tendencies for destruction. In the time before her cryogenic sleep, she'd only gotten into perhaps a dozen physical fights. All of those had been because of a misunderstanding of intent from others to herself (she would not play the victim; she knew she was part of the problem). She had won all the fights (even against the much larger opponents), but once she'd gone through puberty, her emotional turbulence had rectified itself a bit (and thankfully, she'd understood the danger her Augmented strength posed to others if she wasn't careful). She was more prone to emotional outbursts than her father had been, and most assuredly, more than her grandfather. Still, the Augment serum didn't influence her emotions, as far as she could tell. She was more pragmatic and practical when it came to feelings than her peers had been, and that too had been a barrier between her and members of the opposite sex. Elonat had her desires, strong ones too, but her father and grandfather had taught her how to meditate through them instead of allowing them to overtake her.

But the serum came into play whenever she grew emotionally unstable and lashed out physically (which in her adult years had happened little). Elonat had had to repair more than a few pieces of furniture which had endured an emotional outburst. She was a skilled carpenter and engineer in some rights because of that. Her grandfather had "scared the truth" of her strength into her when he'd melded with her and showed her some of the things he'd seen other Augments do (they'd not allowed her to leave the ranch once it'd turned into a makeshift refugee camp). "Being Vulcan does not mean one does not have feelings," he'd told her, "Vulcans have powerful urges and impulses that humans would define as feelings only they have had to purge themselves of these to rise above their violent natures. Understand that a sandstorm of violence lurks behind every controlled movement a Vulcan makes, and that is why they are so controlled. Do not press against that control, and seek to find some for yourself."

Elonat looked to the main building, which housed most of the "nice guys" who had orchestrated all this hell. Yes, she did not see herself as a violent person, but that did not mean she would not gladly exact some violence on those individuals responsible if given a chance. She'd exert control over her power, but violence would be necessary before too long to rectify this situation. She'd inherited her grandmother's gumption for justice more so than she'd inherited her mother's sense of empathy.

Crunching footsteps from her left had her swinging her attention in that direction just in time to catch sight of twin blue antennae curving down and inward and pointing directly towards her. She'd seen nothing like this Andorian and hoped her blatant surprise was not interpreted as offensive. Elonat found the combination of blue skin and white hair to be attractive, though the present scowl on the older woman's face marred the appeal level.

"What is THAT?"

Elonat didn't even flinch at the terminology. She'd heard worse and had been treated accordingly. Her friend, however, did take exception and Mr'ish stepped closer to Elonat and waved a paw in front of her torso, "She is not a 'that,' Ambassador Atharia, she is a 'she' and should be addressed accordingly."

Elonat couldn't help but smile at the look of incredulity the Andorian ambassador leveled at Mr'ish. Her smile froze right off her face, however, when the Andorian antennae swung back in her direction, followed by the gaze of the female ambassador. It felt as if the ambassador could see beneath her skin due to the combined perusal of both eye and antennae. Elonat refused to shift uncomfortably on her feet. Though Elonat was uncomfortable, she instead maintained a neutral expression as she waited for the woman to satisfy herself with her observations. As both ambassadors appeared preoccupied either with perusal or preparing for a defense of said perusal, Elonat noticed a third individual escorted by guards approaching. That must be the Romulan commander.

"You are either the worst looking Vulcan or human I have ever encountered." Ambassador Atharia narrowed her eyes even more as she continued to stare down Elonat. "Tell me, are you always this unkempt, or is that unique to this time and place?"

Amused and far from offended Elonat smiled, "This is not how I usually garb myself while in public, and neither do I have a propensity of self-harm for my face and body to sport these particular colors." She pointed to the bruises still visible on her face. "Truthfully, I like to wear a variety of colors in my wardrobe but not directly on my skin." The antennae twitched, and Elonat saw some of the tense lines around the ambassador's eyes soften, but only a smidgen. "And I am not the worst looking human or Vulcan, you've ever seen. The only reason I'm here, privileged to meet both yourself and Ambassador Mr'ish, is because I am a human-Vulcan hybrid and that I'm sure you have never seen."

The Romulan commander and his guards stopped just beside Atharia as Elonat finished speaking. It was uncanny how similar his features looked to her grandfather's race, yet Mr'ish had been right, there were also distinct features that set the Romulan as different from a Vulcan. And it was not merely a skin color variety. It seemed, at least at this initial observation, that Vulcans were kinder in the face (but Elonat recognized her bias because of her limited exposure), their features more elf-like and elongated. In contrast, the Romulans were a strange mixture of rounded squareness. Also, and it again could be due to limited exposure to Vulcans, it seemed the Vulcans had lithe, svelte power and build while the Romulans were barrel-chested, with thicker arms and thighs that belied exceptional strength (aggressive strength). Everything about the Romulan that she'd seen confirmed what Mr'ish had said, and what her grandfather's consciousness had implied, that Romulans were far more violent, less controlled, and most assuredly not trustworthy.

Elonat didn't bother averting her studious eyes when the Romulan commander took in her entire personage in the same blatant way she had him. He showed no physical reaction to her presence or her earlier words. It made her wonder if Romulans were perhaps better at controlling their emotions than she'd earlier assumed or if it was that their culture was so duplicitous that they had been trained from an early age to not show outward interest to a new situation.

"Actually," the head "nice guy" spoke up from behind her, and they all turned their attention towards him, "she has seen a human-Vulcan hybrid. They all have. The child's existence was broadcast from the Mars colony to all of Starfleet space." Elonat's heart sped up at the thought there might be others out there like herself, for we all seek to find others we can call kindred. "We wanted all to see the abomination that would result from further inclusion of non-human species in what is rightfully human space." Eloant blinked. "Sadly, our leaders involved in that incident were overwhelmed by the crew of the starship Enterprise, but our point was made and will not long be forgotten." The smile he gave Elonat had the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

"Because now you have me."

"Correct." The man stepped to the side and gestured for them to move forward. Elonat was the first to start ahead but had to stop when the man went back into her path. "The Ambassador will require his coat."

Elonat didn't bother protesting and reached for the coat fastenings. Mr'ish held out his hand to stop her, "I insist that she keep it. I do not need it."

"Ah, but I say you do. You will be making another transmission to your people in a few minutes, and I want you looking your very best." The man held out his hand towards Elonat.

She was glad for her earlier decision not to take the trousers as this was indeed far easier to do than it otherwise would've been. She undid the coat with deft fingers and neutral expression and handed it off to the man without comment. Her chin tipped up in silent defiance at his look of mixed disgust and delight at the sight of her bruised, naked body. She heard a hissing sound of disapproval behind her, and since Mr'ish tended towards growls, purrs, and mewls, she figured that was Atharia. After another moment of staring, a power-play again, the man stepped aside and let them pass.

Once inside the building, Mr'ish pressed close to Elonat's side just long enough to squeeze her hand and give her a nod before his guards made him veer down a different corridor. She was momentarily left alone with Atharia and her guards as the Romulan commander and his guards were still close to the door

"I must say I am impressed." Elonat raised a singular eyebrow in question at the ambassador's words and earned another hissing sound. "I've always hated that expression on the Vulcans, and it certainly doesn't look any better on your more human-like features."

Elonat chuckled and resumed a more open expression, "What, may I ask, has you impressed?"

"It certainly isn't your physique."

Atharia looked Elonat up and down, her antennae wagging. Elonat chuckled again. She was a little over average height for a human female (because of the Augment DNA). Her mother had had an athletic build suited towards gymnasts, with her father lither like her grandfather, and she'd fallen right in between. Her hair had taken after her grandmother, thick and wavy, but her cheekbones, ears, and eye color were all her grandfather: fully Vulcan. Her eyebrows did not grow upward in the same way of her father and grandfather, but there had always been a strange curvature to them that lent to her overall sylphlike look. She'd never been classified as beautiful but always as striking, and sometimes that term had been used in positive and other times negative ways.

"I've always known humans to fight tooth and nail for everything, being stubborn nearly to an Andorian level." Atharia sniffed. "Yet, you acquiesced to his demands without a fight."

"I take it you are not positively impressed then."

Atharia's antennae flicked upwards in a quick dismissive gesture, "That is yet to be determined on whether or not you had a long-term motive for playing the seemingly compliant or if you really are without a spine."

Elonat could not comment as the man came to them with the Romulan commander in tow. "Ambassador, you will also be sparing a bit of your leisure time to talk to your people right down this corridor." He gestured in the same direction as Mr'ish had disappeared.

Atharia nodded and, without another look at Elonat, swished her robes and herself away in between her two much taller guards. Elonat returned her gaze to the man, ignoring the Romulan for the time being. The man turned to the Romulan before he addressed her.

"There have been power fluctuations in our shield mechanisms that my people attribute to sub-space communication. Both ambassadors have been thoroughly searched and re-searched, and neither is the type to risk their lives and their missions to have a hidden communication device still on them. This thing," he pointed to Elonat, "doesn't even know what I'm talking about, and as you can see, she would have difficulty hiding a receiver." He smirked at her, and Elonat had a very human response of rolling her eyes. "So, I will ask one time, where is your communication device?"

The Romulan gave his first hint of expression, a subtle smirk, "I don't know what you're talking about either." His voice was of a low timbre, and Elonat couldn't help but shiver. She'd always had had acute senses: vision, scents, sounds, taste, touch. This tall, dark-haired Romulan had just made himself more mysterious and interesting to Elonat and from a mere few words. This did not bode well on the logic front.

"Very well." The man signaled the Romulan's guards at the same time that he turned to give her his attention. "It seems you'll have company for our next round of discussions."

Elonat gritted her teeth against a curse and instead maintained as neutral an expression as the Romulan commander by her side, "Two is always better than one, though I'd hate to invite anyone else to this particular discussion."

The man huffed and flicked his hand, signaling their guards to lead them, side by side, down the corridor and shove them inside a room. As their two guards, and soon to be torturers, set about strapping them into their chairs, the man took to circling them one by one.

"You will tell us where you've hidden your device and where your people are." The man spoke to the Romulan and was met with silence. He turned his gaze to Elonat. "And you will tell us about your origins and your unique DNA."

Elonat waved her right hand, "Wouldn't it be more logical to have us in separate chambers?" The man glared at her, so she continued. "What if this man divulges his information at the same time I do mine and then with us both talking at the same time you have difficulty catching it all?"

"I will divulge nothing. For there is nothing to tell." The Romulan spoke to her for the first time, giving her a side glare since, with the restraints, he could not turn his head.

"Apologies." Elonat blinked her eyes at her, her only way of nodding at this moment. "But you understand what I'm trying to say, right?"

The man laid his hands on either side of her and leaned in until their noses nearly touched, "I would rather keep the unclean together than risk infecting any other areas with your filth." He looked down between them, taking in her nudity, and sneered. "The things I'll do to you," his voice sent a chill through her, "it'll be my greatest moment." He straightened and nodded to their guards, leaving only after the "discussion" began.

The discussion ended up having very little talking. Oh, of course, they asked more questions she refused to answer. The War had given way to another war, and eventual nuclear winter and apparently many of the records that would have told them more detailed information about her aside from the nameplate outside her cryogenic pod had been destroyed. But aside from that, there was no discussion. Every bit of discomfort they exacted to her, they did the same to the Romulan, who had been placed in a similarly designed chair to her own. It seemed that Romulans were made of stronger stuff than humans, having that in common with Vulcans, and he held back many a roar of pain as time ticked past.

Elonat closed her eyes when they increased the dial another notch. They'd superseded all previous sessions now, and she felt as if every nerve in her body was vibrating with fire. It was as if they were unmaking her from the inside out. She was gasping, unable to keep it in her lungs for long, and she knew she was crying, moaning, and slick with sweat, tears, and maybe even blood. Desperate for a buoy in her pain, Elonat reached into the consciousness of her grandfather and sought solace in his memories. Though she still felt the pain, an image of her grandmother, still in her youth, came to mind. She saw her grandmother riding on a horse somewhere nearby the ranch, watching her through the eyes of her grandfather. She momentarily felt the morning breeze on her face and felt the horse's movement between her legs. Elonat, no, not Elonat, but her grandfather sharing the memory, felt contentment at that moment.

This false contentment was shattered when the door hissed open, and a panting and panicked looking soldier tumbled inside. "We're under attack." Elonat kept her eyes open against the pain as she watched the two guards move closer to the open door and their panting comrade. "They need you to come to the control room to reinforce our shields." He was speaking to the torturer who'd been working on her chair. The torturer looked ready to argue, but the soldier insisted, "He says now. Turn the dial down, so it doesn't fry their brains, but come now." The soldier left without waiting to see if her torturer complied.

He bit out a curse, reached down, and punched a few buttons on the panel in the chair, then hurried out the door. In his haste, and to Elonat's favor, he'd done more than just dial down the electricity. He'd turned it off entirely. Elonat began taking in deep, evening breaths but tried to maintain the facade, at least for now, that she was still being electrocuted. The other torturer had not turned off the Romulan's chair but remained by the door, re-opened it, and stood halfway in the corridor watching and listening to what sounded like chaos outside.

Elonat closed her eyes and fell back on the meditative training her grandfather had given her. He'd taught her how to slow her heart and bodily functions to near death levels, lulling her body into a self-healing "coma" through meditation alone. Her father had always had a greater capacity than she for following through with that meditation, probably due to his closer genetic ties to the Vulcan brain makeup than she. But Elonat had the Augment serum in her favor, besides the presence of both her father and grandfather's consciousness inside her brain. As she breathed deeply, envisioning the healing process at a cellular level as her grandfather had taught her, Elonat could feel her body respond accordingly. She could feel strength returning to her limbs and alert vivacity taking root in her mind.

As she did this, Elonat felt her father's consciousness reach forward and share a memory with her. She saw her mother through his eyes, the memory not nearly as sharp as her grandfather's typically were. Her mother lay on a hospital bed in pain, covered in sweat, but she felt as her father felt, and he was not afraid. There were other figures in the room as well, and they moved about until she heard a distinct cry and looked as her father looked, and there she was, her newborn self, being held out to her mother. Her mother smiled as she took Elonat from the doctor, and her father stepped forward and placed a hand on her mother's head as well as Elonat's. Elonat sensed the equivalent of joy coming from her father in the memory, and she clung to that for energy.

Yelling brought Elonat back into time and place. She opened her eyes just in time to see the singular torturer step fully into the corridor to answer whatever order had been given him. The door whooshed shut behind him and left Elonat and the Romulan alone. Elonat closed her eyes again and focused her attention on critical areas of her body: her wrists and ankles where they were strapped to the chair with thin bands of metal, the leather-like straps that held her torso against the back of the chair, and the circle of metal that curved against her forehead. She tested each area with subtle shifting, finding that the weakest of the restraints were the ones against her torso and the one against her head, the second being those against her ankles, and finally the ones over her wrists. She would break free in that order.

Elonat did not hold a thought in her head that she could not break free, for she knew well enough the power of self-doubt. Instead, she envisioned herself free, visualizing the movements and actions she would have to take to be free, and continued her concentrated focus. She felt both her grandfather and her father's consciousness lend their focus and strength to her as she drew further inward mentally in preparation. Taking another deep breath, Elonat curved her spine and exhaled as much as she could in the chair before thrusting her torso upward and out in one powerful exhale. The restraints bruised and were painful, but she felt them loosen. She repeated the gesture, ignoring the cuts they left in her skin until finally she broke her torso free and the straps fell useless beside her.

The next would be more painful and would take greater effort and concentration. Elonat could not spare a thought to the sounds of fighting outside the doors. She could not think of the increased groans of the Romulan in the chair beside her. She couldn't think of the fate of Mr'ish or Atharia. She instead pictured her family. She kept their sacrifices, especially that of her mother, as the anchor of her meditation now. She would not allow human restraints to keep her here. She would survive this and not let the legacy of her family go to waste. Another deep breath, another violent push forward, this time using her torso and neck to press against the head restraint. She couldn't help but yell out; the strain on her muscles and mind great, but she didn't stop. She repeated the movement until the restraint broke, and her head was free.

This process continued until it slumped her in the chair, exhausted, bloody, bruised, but free of all restraints. The door swished open, and the original torturer came back into the room. He blinked at her a moment before he let out a curse and drew his weapon. Elonat couldn't afford to wait to regain any further strength. She pushed herself out and all but fell upon the man, throwing them both off balance and against the wall behind him. Her grandfather had taught her a particular nerve pinch that would incapacitate an enemy in case she was close enough not to need suus mahna. Elonat ended up taking a few hits to her gut and side before she got behind the torturer and in position to press her fingers against the appropriate nerves. It took a bit longer than she expected, but soon enough, the man fell to the floor at her feet.

She nearly joined him. Elonat allowed herself but a moment of recovery before she stumbled over to the Romulan's chair. She knew nothing about him and recognized the danger in releasing him, but she couldn't very well leave him like this. She turned off the chair and set about unlocking his restraints. His eyes were closed, and his jaw clenched tightly shut when she'd first released him, but by the time she undid the last restraint, his eyes were open and his gaze on her. His eyes were chocolate-colored, fitting of his olive-toned skin, but they did not hold any semblance of kindness. They were hard, calculating, and Elonat knew immediately she'd just released a predator.

She was about to step away from his chair when his hands shot up from the armrests and latched themselves onto her hips. Elonat immediately put her hands against his upper chest. Though his grip was powerful and restraining, his expression didn't make her feel like she needed to incapacitate him just yet.

"Why are you helping me?" His voice sounded deeper than before, most likely due to the strain the torture had put him through.

"It is the right thing to do." Another explosion echoed from outside, and she again pushed against his chest, "And if I hope to escape from this place alive, I will need allies."

The Romulan smirked before releasing her. He was just as stiff and jelly-legged as she'd felt when he first got out of the chair. Once he stood, she watched in curiosity as he unfastened his outer garment, a type of uniform coat, and handed it to her. From what Mr'ish had told her of Romulans, albeit briefly, she wouldn't have expected such a gesture from him. Taking the coat without further question, Elonat left him to arm himself with the weapon the torturer had been about to draw while she opened the door and glanced down the corridor. It would do her no good, trying to use the weapons of this century until she learned their mechanisms. She'd be more likely to harm herself than others if she didn't have proper training.

They were in the clear, for now, and she signaled as such to her Romulan companion. They moved side by side down the abandoned corridor, the sounds of fighting taking place outside the main doors. When they came to the end of the corridor, they pressed themselves against the wall, he closer to the edge than she, when they heard fast approaching steps. Both ambassadors, in the company of their guards, came into view. Neither of them moved until a pair of guards rounded the corner directly into them, most likely having been sent to retrieve them. The Romulan responded first, shooting one of the guards in the head with his weapon before quickly releasing another pulse of weaponized energy into the body of the second guard.

Elonat fell into a crouched position and started rushing forward and to the side when the other guards turned in their direction and began firing. The Romulan did similar, only circling in the other direction, drawing most of the weapons fire from the guards as he fired at them. Neither Atharia nor Mr'ish was idle during this. Both took advantage of the distraction of their guards to fight against those that remained by their side. Elonat tackled the guard closest to her. In the ensuing struggle, her hand came in contact with a weapon she knew how to use, a dagger, and she quickly unsheathed it from the guard's body and slammed the blunt end against his temple, temporarily dazing him. Next, she squeezed the nerves in his neck and further incapacitated him. When she looked up, she saw Atharia being helped back to her feet by Mr'ish while the Romulan stalked closer. All the guards that had faced them were now on the floor, either dead or stunned.

"Do you know what's happening?" Elonat asked as their small group moved towards the main doors.

"I wouldn't venture an Andorian rescue mission," Atharia stated, her antennae waving wildly.

Mr'ish growled, "Caitians could also be responsible." He glanced at Elonat. "Though, with the number of explosions, I find it more likely that humans are at the forefront of this assault."

The Romulan pressed the button for the door, and they all stepped to the side until it was fully open and it satisfied them no weapons fire came towards them. Elonat stayed close to Mr'ish's side, asking as they moved outside, "Not that I disagree, but why do you say that?"

"Because only humans would be reckless enough to launch a direct assault against this place without first ensuring the safety of the prisoners." The Andorian's antennae waved again, and Elonat interpreted the gesture as the Andorian equivalent to eye-rolling.

Both Mr'ish and Atharia were equally armed as the Romulan, having taken their weapons from the fallen guards, while Elonat still held only the dagger. They moved as a group further outside the building. The surrounding buildings were smoking or demolished, the open yard around them strewn with fallen Terra Prime operatives, and a few other bodies clothed in a different uniform. Elonat inspected more closely, and Mr'ish's assumption was proved correct: they were humans.

"There!" Mr'ish pointed towards the right, and, through smoke and dust, Elonat saw a group of humans hurrying towards them. "We should-" His words were interrupted when they were fired upon. Mr'ish grabbed Atharia's arm and jerked her back against the side of the building while both Elonat and the Romulan followed suit.

Elonat scooted closer to Mr'ish and held out her hand, "Show me how to use that thing, and I will cover you and Atharia." Mr'ish looked ready to argue, but Elonat grabbed the weapon from him. "Remember: you're not expendable, but I am."

"That end always points at your enemy," Atharia handed her her weapon as well; that way Elonat could fire with both hands, "that is the trigger, and there will be a few second recharge intervals between shots so fire accordingly."

Elonat nodded, "I hope to join you both momentarily."

She didn't wait for any more affectionate farewells from Mr'ish before she turned to look at the Romulan. Their shared glance was enough, and after another moment, during which Elonat brought herself and her focus into only her actions and movements and didn't spare a thought to Mr'ish or Atharia or the other humans, they emerged from the side of the building and began firing at intervals toward their attackers. First, the Romulan would fire while she was behind a protective covering, then they would advance, reposition, and she would take to the offensive while he recharged. It was during one of her defensive moments that she looked back to see that Mr'ish and Atharia had made it to the humans and were signaling for her to join them.

Elonat tapped the Romulan's shoulder and gestured in the direction the others were going, mutely letting him know they could retreat now. The Romulan smirked and shook his head. Elonat frowned. She had no reason to stay with him, and his apparent suicidal desire to fight. With one last look at his determined and still smirking face, Elonat stood and let off a few more departing shots at the Terra Prime soldiers, before she turned and sprinted in the direction the others had gone.

She didn't get very far, perhaps a few feet before a strange humming sounded in her ears, and her whole body felt like it was vibrating out of existence. Elonat knew she shouldn't have trusted the Romulan...


	3. Tainted Talking and Bold Offers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1. Rating for sexuality. Cheers!

Her body had shimmered out of existence, at least in a fashion. For, when Elonat came back to her senses, she nearly ran into a wall, tumbling off what seemed to be a platform, and sprawled on a metal-plated floor. A pair of thick boots came to a stop in her line of vision as Elonat blinked her eyes open. When she raised her head off the floor at the sound of the voice that accompanied them, she saw that an older Romulan was speaking. Looking over her shoulder back to the platform she'd so gracefully launched off, she saw the Romulan commander knocking the dust off his shoulders as he listened to his colleague speak to him.

"Do they suspect our presence, sub-commander Vraroth?" Her Romulan companion replied in English as he stepped off the platform and stood beside her still sprawled body, addressing the Romulan male who'd greeted them.

Vraroth raised an eyebrow before responding in English as well. "Negative. They appear to be still extracting their people and the ambassadors from the surface." The sub-commander dropped his eyes and stared directly into Elonat's for a moment before he returned his gaze to his commander. "What would you have us do with this," Vraroth seemed to struggle with terminology before settling on, "prisoner?"

"Take her to the infirmary. Tell the medical officer to do a thorough screening on her, taking blood and tissue samples. Then place her in my quarters with guards outside." The commander accepted an offered coat from another nearby Romulan soldier. "I will interrogate her later." He left her without a backwards glance.

The sub-commander called out over his shoulder while still sneering down at Elonat. A younger male came to his side, making a salute over his chest as he responded to the sub-commander. He relayed the commander's instructions in Romulan to him before he too left the room. The young male signaled another young female, and together, they pulled Elonat to her feet and dragged her out of the circular chamber.

The ship seemed to be designed for efficiency and not at all for comfort. The lighting was low, and the temperature moderate, as if Romulans preferred low-lighting and temperate climates (a reflection of their homeworld no doubt). Elonat didn't bother fighting them or asking questions. She knew they would not hesitate to disable her, and neither would they willingly offer answers if she spoke to them. There was also no point in fighting them as she could not speak or read Romulan and escape now would be close to futile.

The medical officers, when they came to the infirmary, were not pleasant either. They did their duty hurriedly, but surprisingly, the samples they took from her were relatively painless. After so much pain the past few days, it was a welcome change. They also did her a favor and used their technology to heal the cuts and bruises she'd inflicted upon herself in her escape, and a few lingering ones the Terra Prime bastards had imposed. They'd spoken to each other as they worked, not bothering to translate as the Romulan commander had done. It was apparent they found her looks and her very existence repulsive, and she attributed it to her Vulcan ties more than her human ones as she had the feeling that Romulans and humans had had brief contact.

When they were finished, Elont did her best to memorize the route they took from the original transportation chamber to the infirmary and from there to the commander's quarters (she felt she had a reasonably good grasp of it but would need another field trip to be sure). Without preamble, the door was opened, and she shoved inside. Elonat was tempted to ask them about food before the door closing, but taking one more look at their closed-off expression had her silencing her question and instead resigning herself to hunger and thirst until further notice.

Once left to her own devices, Elonat wasted no time in exploring every inch and cranny of the room. She studied all the technology but sighed when her assumptions proved correct: couldn't read a thing. She also looked at the ceiling and walls to see if there were vent ducts that she could pry open and crawl through, should she need to, but there was nothing. It was a Spartan room, only decorated with medals and minimal mementos that bore no meaning to her in form or function. On her deeper study, she found a way into an adjacent bathroom, and once inside, Elonat poked around with the technology until she figured out how to activate the "shower." It was a strange, non-water-based cleaning system, but by the time she stepped out of it a few minutes later, she felt refreshed and no longer had any of the grime of the fight on her skin. Upon deeper digging, she found the commander's closet and helped herself to a pair of trousers—her hips being wider than his but her legs marginally shorter made the fit strange—and a shirt, his torso being thicker and broader causing the shirt to hang limply around her frame more like a dress. She felt much more human now, and all that was left to satisfy her immediate needs would be food and water.

Elonat sat on the edge of his bed, still waiting. She didn't know how much time had gone by already, nor how much longer she would have to wait, so she decided on a logical route: sleep. She fluffed up his pillow, drew back the sheets, and shamelessly made herself comfortable. She figured he deserved it for leaving her alone in his quarters after he'd kidnapped her. Elonat laid her head against the pillow and sighed in momentary delight. Though he had the manners of a brute so far, this Romulan commander had a pleasant enough scent, and she fell asleep, pressing her face closer against his pillow to take it in more deeply. For some strange reason, it gave her a sense of comfort.

Sometime later, Elonat stretched her arms overhead, momentarily stiffening her muscles before relaxing back against the mattress. She slowly blinked the world into focus and immediately went on alert when she found the commander smirking at her from the edge of the bed. She began to recoil, but he restrained both her hands over her head and pressed his torso against hers in one swift motion, both knowing she'd be unable to get her legs free from the tangle they were already in within his sheets.

"I'm uncertain if I should be flattered or offended that you found your way into my bed so quickly," his eyes traveled over what he could see of her body, "and that you've stolen my clothing."

Elonat sighed and stopped trying to fight against his hold. She could throw him off her, as his natural Romulan strength didn't seem to match her Augment influenced strength, but if she showed him so quickly just how strong she was, he would see her as a greater threat and be less likely to let his guard down. No, she would play helpless a bit longer to see what sort of information she could get from him.

"Certainly, don't be flattered. I was dirty and naked; you had clothing. I was tired, and you had a bed. If you'd had food, I would've eaten that too, but alas, you didn't have any readily available." To punctuate her point, her stomach took that moment to growl at them both. The Romulan's lips twitched as if he were fighting the urge to smile. "Is it your intention to interrogate me through starvation tactics, or may I eat while you interrogate me?"

He hesitated just a moment longer before he released her wrists and sat up. He didn't move from the edge of the bed right away, and Elonat had to get creative in how to extract herself from the tangle of sheets to sit up against the headboard. He watched her movements with silent amusement, and only once he was satisfied with some thought did he stand up and move over to one of the devices she'd studied earlier. He spoke to it, and within moments, two servings of food materialized. He gestured for her to join him as he next moved to sit at his desk. Elonat sat in the chair he'd pushed out for her with his boot and accepted the plate of food. She sniffed it and assumed that some of it was plant-based and some meat-based. She'd never gained a great affinity for meat, not only had it been difficult to acquire because of the War, Elonat had taken after her grandfather in dietary habits. But she'd eat what was offered because she needed the strength.

"Don't tell me you're vegetarian too!" The Romulan commander, despite his words, sounded more amused than annoyed. He'd seen her look of resignation since she'd not attempted to hide it. "What other sorts of annoying Vulcan habits do you have despite your human ties?" He took the plate back from her before she could protest and returned it to the device he'd used earlier. He issued another set of instructions, and this time, when he shoved the plate back into her hands, it was all plant-based.

Elonat shrugged, "I've only ever known my grandfather, so I couldn't tell you if my 'Vulcan habits' are unique to him or are expected for the whole species."

"Ah," The Romulan smiled, "so it was your grandfather who was the Vulcan." He happily chewed on a bite of food, content to have drawn some information from her.

Elonat rolled her eyes, "Yes, my grandfather. He had a son, my father, and voila, he had me. That is how procreation works, I believe, in all species. Though maybe your species is asexual or hermaphroditic."

She nearly dropped her fork when the Romulan invaded her personal space, his face just a breath away from hers, his chocolate-colored eyes bearing strongly against her confused gaze. He made a show of studying her face in slow detail before flicking his tongue out to wet his lips in a power play. Only once he was satisfied that she understood him did he sit back, a smirk on his lips.

"What was your grandfather's name?" He resumed eating, a feat Elonat had yet to do.

She shook her head to clear it and followed in his motions and resumed eating, "Grandfather. And I called my father, father."

"You think you're clever." His smile faded, and he lowered his fork back to his plate. "I would rather gain the information I seek from you pleasantly and not repeat some treatment you have already received back on that moon." He looked almost sincere, but Elonat hardened herself against that thought. "It would do you good to tell me what I want to know without me having to pry."

"I don't understand why it is so important for you to know my history, and I don't see how it bears on current events." Elonat countered, hiding her burgeoning misgivings behind a forced casual tone. She then narrowed her gaze, "And how exactly did you get me on-board your vessel?"

He smiled, "All Romulan manufactured items are equipped with transmitters regardless of size or function." He nodded towards her clothing and then his own.

"Lesson learned." Elonat shook her head and muttered more to herself than to him. "Never assume a Romulan is a gentleman when he offers you his coat."

The Romulan studied her for another moment before he shook his head and resumed eating. They ate in silence then, with Elonat finishing first. She leaned back in her chair and watched the Romulan for a few moments longer before she sighed; the noise bringing his attention back to her.

"What is your name?" she asked.

The Romulan laughed, "You won't tell me what I want to know, and you expect me to comply with your questions?"

"I expect little more from you other than what you have already proven yourself capable of." She watched his response to her words: a hardening of his expression. "However, if you resort to physical means of extraction, I would rather know what name I am to scream." Only after she said the words did she realize the double meaning they could hold, and it seemed the Romulan clenched his jaw, he also picked up on the possible sexual undertones. She hadn't meant it that way, but now that her mind interpreted that meaning, Elonat couldn't quite get it out of her head.

The Romulan leaned forward then, his face resuming the predatory nature he'd had when he'd first come into her personal space, and he near purred out, "You'll be screaming the name Jikain if it comes down to that."

Elonat leaned forward and mimicked his facial expression, "And you'll be screaming Elonat in return should the roles be reversed."

Jikain laughed, the sound pleasant despite the situation, and he leaned back in his chair. Eloant mirrored his stance, crossing her arms over her chest and waited for him to either change tactics or continue in the same vein. Jikain continued to laugh as he took both of their plates back to the device and ordered them away. When he turned to face Elonat, his humor had disappeared again, and it left a neutral expression behind. Though given to emotions more than Vulcans, it seemed their emotions swung faster than even humans.

"Elonat," she liked the way he said her name, and that was not at all good, "my government would very much like your aid in their efforts to fight against a growing threat."

"I don't see how my measly existence could be of any use to any government," she sighed, "except as a symbol of something that I get the feeling I will not at all like."

Jikain returned to his seat, "Romulus, for the moment, is free of any influence on its borders or space. However, if they approve this new Federation of Planets charter, then we will most assuredly be invaded by any number of our old rivals, namely the Andorians and Vulcans. Though your humans are showing themselves as a potential threat as well."

"I'm not sure how your telling me this would win me over to your cause."

"If you help us, you could prevent death, Elonat. Surely you understand the desire a government, a people, will have to exist without risk of invasion, and that they will pursue any means necessary to ensure their sovereignty." He leaned forward again. "My government will use you with or without your compliance, Elonat. It would be in your favor if you complied."

Elonat shook her head, "I will not comply with any government that would seek to harm Earth, humans, or any others who are innocents in this geopolitical struggle I know next to nothing about."

"Tell me how they created you, Elonat, tell me at least that much."

"What?" Elonat raised an eyebrow. "I told you, my grandfather was fully Vulcan, he met and married my human grandmother, they had a son, my father, who as a half-Vulcan met and married a fully human female, my mother, and then I came along. I was not created in a laboratory. I came to be au natural."

Jikain frowned, "Then how do you explain the additional DNA in your system?" Damn those medical officers. "I may have been partially out of my senses back on the colony, but I saw you break free of your restraints when I was incapable of doing so. Even just before, when I held you in the bed, I know you had the strength to break free and do me great damage before my guards could come to my aid. Yet you held back, most likely hoping that I would be unaware of this truth." He smiled when his answer was found in her frown. "Did they experiment on you as a baby back on Vulcan or Earth?"

"I told you before I've only known one Vulcan, and that was my grandfather." Elonat sighed and unfolded her arms. "I was experimented on but not with the permission of any of my family. I was kidnapped soon after I was born on Earth, and I was given various serums that changed my genetic makeup. Don't bother asking me if I know what was in the serums or if they still exist, might I remind you I was a baby. They killed my mother in the effort to rescue me from my kidnappers. Neither my father nor my grandfather ever knew the contents of the serums as those who did the experimenting either escaped or were killed in the Eugenics Wars."

She dropped her head into her hand and drew her lips inward. She'd said too much and cursed. He had to have put something in her food, that was why she felt so inclined to tell him what he wanted to know. Damn, damn, damn. Jikain's hand cupped her chin and lifted her head until they made eye contact again. His expression held doubt.

"The Eugenics Wars? I have a vague notion of this part of Earth's history." He took in her appearance again. "But how could YOU be a remnant of that? That happened centuries ago according to our records of Earth's history." Elonat fought against her desire to talk, even placing her hand over her mouth, but Jikain smirked as he pulled her hand away and tugged her closer, repeating his question. "How are you connected to the Eugenics Wars, Elonat?"

"Terra Prime found a hidden chamber on Earth which held me and a dozen other humans who'd been cryogenically frozen in the early years of World War 3." Elonat pulled away, getting angry with herself and Jikain. "I don't know how I ended up here. I was awakened on that moon and have met no one other than the ambassadors and yourself." Elonat jerked her hand out of his grasp and felt her control over her anger slipping. "You bastard." Jikain's facial expression began to harden. "You put something in my food, didn't you?"

He smirked, "I told you I would rather retrieve information from you in a pleasant fashion. My superiors would not be so inclined." He stood to face Elonat when she rose from her chair. She watched his body tense as if readying himself for a fight.

"Is that where you're taking me?" Her voice was changing because of her rising anger, dipping lower in tone, and she felt her heart rate increase. "You spare me the pain now so you can get off feeling better about yourself only to hand me over to individuals who wouldn't have to deal with the guilt?" She scoffed at him. "That is the repayment I get for saving you?"

"I never asked you to save me." He countered. "Besides, I didn't need your help. My ship has been in orbit for days. We were waiting for the humans to do something stupid, which they did before we moved." His lips twisted into a deeper smirk. "You just allowed your naïve humanity to override what little sense your Vulcan blood might have given you when you thought it noble to release me. It wasn't noble; it was idiotic."

Elonat struck him without questioning the merits of engaging in a fight with him. Her fist connected with his cheek moments before her other fist slammed directly into his chest. He was sent backward against the corner of his desk, and though taken by surprise at her sudden aggression, Jikain was not stunned for too long. He pulled her into his chest and to the ground with him as he fell forward, attempting to wrestle her beneath him so he could subdue her. She wasn't about to relent, and instead, she broke his hold on her shoulders and rolled away.

Elonat had nowhere to escape, and in truth, this wasn't about escaping. This was about establishing dominance. About showing him that she was not going to let him control her anymore. He was getting to his hands and knees to crawl after her when she abruptly twisted over him and landed on his back, wrapping her arms and legs around him, much like an octopus. She knew she could administer the nerve pinch, that would be the logical thing to do, but she didn't want to. She wanted to fight him. She needed to fight him. He reared up and fell onto his back as hard as he could, trying to knock the breath out of her and very nearly succeeding. He was about to do it again when Elonat dipped her head down and latched her teeth firmly against his neck at the junction where his neck connected to his shoulder.

If she'd been biting the skin, she would've drawn blood. But he was protected by not only his uniform coat but also his undershirt. Her gesture had him faltering in his movements, and she used that opening to unhook one of her legs from around his waist. Elonat pushed against the floor beneath her, flipping them back over until it pressed his face against the floor, and she was astride his back. She let go of his neck and grabbed hold of his wrists, slamming his arms onto the ground beside his face while she maneuvered her legs until they were outside his, holding his legs tightly together so he couldn't bring them upwards into a kneeling position.

Elonat leaned her face close until as she spoke, her lips brushed against the tip of his ear, and if his ears were anywhere as sensitive as her own, she knew that he would not be unaffected by this. "I will never submit to mind games and power plays of any race." Jikain was recovering from his momentary stunning at the abrupt role reversal, and she knew she had only a moment or two more before he would launch another attack against her. "And I will not betray my honor for any government, which is more than I can say for you."

He let out a growl before he jerked his head backward, his skull connecting with her face and throwing off her concentration with the sudden pain. He took advantage of that, much as she had against him, and struggled out from her hold on his wrists. He reached behind him with one of his arms and dislodged her from his back, tossing her to the ground beside him. Elonat recovered and fought back, continuing her roll away from him until her body came against the bottom of his bed. He was on his feet now and defended against her kicks and jabs as he came closer, his face twisted into a mirrored need to dominate and win.

A crazy thought came to Elonat's mind then, and without giving thought to the logic of it, she followed through. She feigned fatigue to lure him closer, and then she launched herself at him again. He deflected her frontal attack and twisted her in his arms until he was against her back, his arms around her torso holding her arms against her body. He was taller than her, and so had minor difficulty lifting her off the ground just enough to keep her from finding a strong enough foothold to counterattack him. He thought he had her where he wanted her, but no, he'd played exactly into where she wanted him. Lifted as she was against his chest, his face was pressed close to hers, his heavy pants mirroring her own in her ears. She turned her head, and he, most likely thinking she would try to bite him again, drew his face apart from hers, but again, that was what she wanted.

This time Elonat did not bite. Instead, without warning, she violently surged forward and slammed her lips against his. It was her first kiss, and she knew logically kisses were not usually traded in this fashion, but it was the only way she could think of to distract him. Her eyes were open, and so she watched his eyes widen in surprise, his grip on her body loosening just marginally. Elonat broke free of his hold, twisted to face him, and, using both palms, slapped his chest hard enough to make him fall backward onto his rear at her feet. They were both flushed and panting, both sweaty, but Elonat was the one still standing. She put her hands on her hips and gave Jikain the closest thing to a Romulan smirk she could manage. She didn't need to say anything to convey to him her superiority at this moment.

His response was equally unexpected, however, and instead of him relaunching a violent attack against her as she fully expected him to, he stood slowly, keeping his gaze determinedly on her face. While she waited for whatever it was he meant to do, Elonat assessed herself and her ability to fight more. Her earlier bloodlust had abated now that she'd won, and she could think more clearly, though her heart rate and adrenaline were both still elevated. She was now aware enough of herself and their surroundings to note the fact that the shirt she was wearing had torn and hung over her shoulder, exposing one breast to his perusal. His clothing had also been torn so that now his uniform coat hung open and revealed a stretched undershirt that clung to his muscles. She felt a different kind of lust overtake her body then, and something in the room shifted, a quality in the air that she was certain he was aware of as well.

He moved forward, Elonat letting him and refusing to back away until they stood toe-to-toe. Jikain continued his silent study of her face, and she, his. Still not reaching for her or verbally reprimanding her, Jikain removed his jacket and tossed it to the side. Elonat felt her stomach flip and clenched her hands into fists against the urge to do something, though she didn't know what, as she watched him reach for the hem of his undershirt and pull it quickly over his head, it too joining his coat on the floor off to the side.

Her mouth watered at the sight of his bare chest, muscular as she'd assumed it would be, but she still held herself back. She'd never been this close to a semi-nude man with this feeling in her gut before. Elonat had been in truth with Mr'ish when she'd told him she'd never had a romantic encounter. She knew how to have sex, knew what came of sex, knew that it involved both pleasure and some pain from the initial coupling, but aside from her own experimental touches growing up, she'd had no experience. And now here Elonat stood, barely clad and panting in front of an alien whom she knew felt nothing for her aside from a similar lust. She could say something right now to stop whatever it was they were edging into; she could strike at him, and he'd retreat into his earlier stance as her enemy. But now, as they stood facing one another in this fashion, that a sort of vulnerability had come over him, and he stood waiting to see if she would mirror it.

Elonat inhaled through her nose and felt another wave of lust pool low in her belly. She could smell him on her skin from their earlier scuffle. Logic had nothing to do with her next movement. If all that awaited her at the other end of this journey was more pain and even betrayal from the man standing in front of her, then she wanted to take charge of this moment. Swallowing any protest her mind might have offered, Elonat moved her hands to the hem of her own shirt.

A chirping noise interrupted her movements, breaking the spell in the room. Jikain gave one more lingering look at Elonat before he jerked his head toward his bathroom. Not that she'd be able to understand a word that they were saying, she could understand his desire for a kind of privacy. Especially if he felt as drawn her to her as she felt to him, her absence would be a necessity if he was about to have a rational conversation.

Elonat grabbed his discarded jacket, figuring it would be the easiest thing to replace the torn shirt she now wore, and disappeared into his bathroom. She didn't bother locking it, since she didn't know how, and instead kept as silent as possible as she went about tidying up her messy hair. She stared long and hard at herself in the mirror. What had she just been about to do? And with an alien with no qualms at using her for his own whims? When she closed her eyes and "tapped" at her grandfather's and father's consciousnesses, neither of them seemed inclined to let her in or to comment on the situation. Not that she blamed them. It was already odd enough having them in her head, to have them in her head when she nearly had her first sexual encounter made it that much more strange.

Elonat sighed and sat down on the toilet aperture adjacent to the shower stall. Jikain had a point, though. If she were in his shoes, she probably would've done exactly as he'd already done. Nothing had been committed against her that was not the norm during a time of proxy or real war. He was not a monster. At least, hadn't proven to be one yet. He'd exhibited many of the qualities she'd admired in her father and grandfather—or it could just be his similarity in looks that made her feel more at home with him than she had with all of her peers growing up.

She waited until the voices on the other side of the door ceased before she brushed her hands through her hair one more time and stood. She would face down whatever he had to throw at her and without judgment too. She wanted to survive this unfamiliar world and time, make it so the sacrifices of her family were for something. That was the logical AND the right thing to do. If that meant complying, for a time, with the Romulans so long as her compliance did not directly lead to the harm of Earth or those she now considered friends, then so be it.

Jikain was still sitting at the desk when she emerged from the bathroom. He'd put on his discarded undershirt and had smoothed down his hair before taking the "call." He didn't look over to her at her approach and instead continued to stare at the blank screen on the desk. Elonat stopped at his side and studied him. He had the body language of a man deep in thought, almost as if he was unaware of her presence just yet. When her eyes fell upon his neck, not entirely covered without his jacket, Elonat shivered, for she could see, forming as a greenish mark, the bruise her earlier bite had rendered him. She felt a strange pleasure at the sight of it on his skin. As if she'd won another round of fighting, but without having to fight.

Without thinking of the ramifications of her movements, Elonat lightly traced a finger over the mark and watched in fascination as Jikain's whole body first tensed then shivered. She was prevented from repeating the gesture when his hand grabbed her wrist and jerked her forward. He tugged again, and she complied with his nonverbal wish as she turned until she was leaning against the desk, facing him, while he remained in his chair. He let go of her wrist as soon as she was settled into his line of sight, his hands returning to clench together on the desk. Elonat loosely crossed her arms over her chest and waited. She figured he'd get back to ordering her around soon enough.

"We are to rendezvous with Admiral Valdore's vessel within two days." The name and the distance they'd travel meant nothing to Elonat. She had not a clue how far away she was from Earth and hadn't seen a map either. "You will then be transferred over to his command and will be made to comply with the wishes of the Romulan government."

Elonat nodded, "I see."

Jikain finally made eye contact with her and appeared surprised, "That is all you have to say?"

"What else can I say? I have no power here. Yes, of course, I can overpower you in a fight and maybe a few others if need be, but what good would that do me? I can't read your language, I don't know how to operate your technology, and I've not a clue where I am in this universe." Elonat shrugged. "My best chance of survival, as you so plainly put it earlier, is to comply with the Romulan government."

Jikain looked doubtful, "Your change of heart seems sudden."

"It could be," Elonat sighed, "but I have resolved not to let the sacrifices of my family go to waste. If I get myself killed in the name of honor, then they will have died in vain. If, however, I can survive on my terms, though it may not be in the fashion either my father or grandfather would have preferred for me, then I will do that."

"Your terms?" Jikain's lips quirked upward into an unamused smirk. "You cannot set such terms with the Romulan government."

Elonat smiled in return, "I will comply with your government so long as my actions do not bring about direct harm to Earth or those I would consider Earth's allies, which I know to be Caitians, Andorians, and Vulcans." Jikain broke eye contact, and Elonat shook her head. "Unless I can have those guarantees, then I will do as the ancient Earth Japanese warriors did."

"I do not know these warriors."

"Then it would be beholding of you to find out what it was they had a habit of doing when forced into a difficult situation." Elonat mirrored his earlier unamused smirk. "I have nothing to lose and everything to gain, Jikain. I am expendable and do not value my life higher than the alliances my home planet now seeks to create. While Earth may have changed in the centuries I've been in cryogenic sleep, I'm certain that some qualities of humanity that I hold dear have not changed so drastically." Jikain snorted and shook his head at her words, but she continued. "I don't believe that Earth would happily waltz into a fight with the Romulans. And the picture you painted for me earlier reminds me of the Cold War between the Soviet Union and the United States. Nothing good came from their paranoia, and nothing good will come from the paranoia that is so rampant now."

Jikain narrowed his gaze, "You truly believe your words, don't you?"

"As truly as you believe yours when you say that your government will do anything necessary to ensure their survival and not only that but also their superiority."

Jikain fell silent and returned his gaze to the blank screen in front of him while Elonat returned her gaze to his neck and the mark she'd left there. If he was to hand her over in two days, then what was she to do in the meantime? Was he going to toss her into a holding cell and keep her fed enough and comfortable enough to survive before he could wash his hands of her? He had every right to do so, and she could not and would not hold a grudge against him for that.

"Jikain," he grunted to let her know he'd heard her but didn't look up, "I would ask that for once you be honest with me." He finally looked at her, more in curiosity than in trepidation. "I would like to prepare myself for what is coming, so I can still thrive despite the situation."

He sighed, "You want to know if they'll torture you like Terra Prime?" Elonat nodded. She wasn't afraid of the coming pain; she just wanted to know if it was to come. "Romulan methods are more sophisticated and thorough, but yes, still painful, and I believe humans would classify the techniques as torture." He shifted in his seat to face her more fully, pushing away from the desk a bit to give her his attention with face and body. "What else would you like to know the truth about?"

Elonat swallowed her pride before she spoke up again, "Did you feel the desire to lie with me before you received that call?"

He seemed surprised by her question but only hesitated a moment before he replied, "Yes."

"Oh." Elonat broke eye contact and rubbed one hand along the back of her neck.

"I don't see the correlation between your questions, Elonat." Jikain sounded amused, and she looked back to see a Romulan smile fighting for dominance at the edges of his lips.

"What do you intend to do with me for the next two days before we rendezvous with your admiral?" Having her "logiced" her way into a course of action that was foolhardy and stupid, Elonat's question stumbled out before she could weigh its pros and cons. For the first time since this all began, the consciousness of her father reared up in chastisement. Elonat shook her head as if to push it back again. She had free will here.

Jikain's eyes widened, "Are you propositioning to lie with me for the next two days?" He leaned his head back and let out a single hoot of laughter. "Elonat, lying with you will not change my mind. I will not betray my government for the chance to copulate with a Vulcan-human hybrid." His expression turned to one of leering assessment. "You are not considered beautiful by Romulan standards nor by Vulcans, and from the treatment Terra Prime gave you, even humans find you repulsive."

Elonat pulled her hand back as if to slap him, and, from the way he stood and reached for her, it seemed he'd expected her too. Only, Elonat stopped, clenched her fist, and lowered it as she took a steadying breath. Jikain raised his eyebrows at her restraint and used the moment to edge forward, pinning her between the warmth of his body and the coolness of the desk behind her. With the height difference, her rear was already almost sitting on the edge of the desk. He didn't reach for her, and she didn't move to push him away. They stood nose-to-nose, and neither one intended to be the first to blink.

"You are not the first to say such things," Elonat spoke with an even tone, "and I doubt you will be the last." Jikain continued to observe her with an equally assessing eye as she spoke. "Only, you must have low standards, since you admitted to wanting to lie with me despite my repulsive nature."

Jikain snorted and shook his head, staring over her shoulder a moment, before he returned his gaze to hers. He leaned closer, still not reaching for her but making it feel as if she were already wrapped in his arms due to the scale of his presence around her, "Call me an opportunist," he whispered to her, his lips close enough to the skin on her cheek so that when he talked she felt their softness brush against her, "as I believe you were earlier."

Then, before she could comprehend how things had shifted, she received her second kiss. It wasn't violent like the earlier one, though just as aggressive. Jikain's eyes met hers as he closed the distance between them, slanting his mouth over hers so he could take full possession. The moment his tongue passed between her lips, tasting her in ways she believed no one ever would, Elonat forgot how to use her body correctly. Her limbs went slack, and she felt weak and jellied, her entire focus homing in on how soft his lips were against hers, how he tasted like the spicy plant they'd eaten earlier mixed with something that was uniquely him, and how his tongue rubbed against hers: in and out of her mouth in a blatantly sexual manner. Her eyes drifted shut against her will.

Jikain pulled away. It took Elonat a moment to recover her senses enough to realize her eyes were still closed and mouth still partially open. She snapped her mouth shut, swallowed, and opened her eyes. Jikain was staring at her with a strange expression on his face, and as he continued to stare at her, Elonat realized he'd placed his hands on either side of her face, and she'd pulled her hands together into a prayerful clench in front of her body. Elonat blushed and tried to avert her gaze but was stopped when Jikain's hand on her cheek turned her face back towards him.

"Elonat," his voice was roughened, and Elonat surmised it to be from arousal, "have you done this before?" She pulled her face out of his touch and sighed. "Why..." he shook his head, his confusion overriding his desire.

"You told me yourself that the techniques your government will use will be painful," she brought her gaze back to his, "I never thought I was so desirable and alluring that by copulating with me you'd reconsider and betray your people. I'm not an idiot." She forced a smile but let it fall when she saw he was far from amused. "In any case, I figured that if that is all I have to look forward to in the coming days, months, or years of imprisonment, then I would at least like to experience a few moments of pleasure beforehand."

Jikain shifted his weight, and he was about to pull away. Elonat quickly brought her hands up to cup his face while she attached her legs, albeit loosely, around his waist. Her grandfather had taught her father and herself about melding. Over the years they'd each melded with her for training or healing-when she'd first gone through the heat of female Pon Farr, a surprise to both her grandfather and her father, it'd come in handy to keep her sane-but she'd never been as good with it as either of them. She could press her emotions and images through the meld points but not complete thoughts and conversations like they could. She wouldn't force her emotions into Jikain though, however tempting it would be, but she opened herself through the meld points so that he could feel her earnestness.

"Japanese warriors, when pressed into a difficult situation, committed ritual suicide." Jikain's eyes widened, but Elonat continued to speak. "I have every intention of living and dying on my terms, Jikain, no matter what your government intends for me." She smoothed her fingers over the planes of his face and smiled at his confusion. "You can tell your superiors that if you wish, but I wanted you to know that just as I am intentional about how I will live and die from this day forward, I would also like to be intentional about how and when and with whom I take my pleasure." She felt the blush return, and some of her bravado faltered. "You were right what you said earlier when you said no one had found me attractive enough to pursue. Humans have always found my Vulcan traits too strange, and my Augment strength too intimidating. So no," she smiled on a sigh, "I've never done this before. And, believe it or not, I would like to do this with you."

Jikain frowned, "Why me?"

"Well, you called me an opportunist earlier." She smiled at his Romulan equivalent of an eye roll. "But also, there was something about you I noticed back on that moon, something that drew me to you. I'm not sure what it was or what it means, but I would rather share something like this with a man I find attractive, a man I can respect, and whom I trust will not harm me in the process of going through with this."

"You respect me?" he sounded, if possible, even more confused. "I am about to hand you over to my government for certain torture and perhaps eventual death." He pulled himself out of her touch and stepped away, shaking his head. "You cannot be thinking clearly as there is nothing about me you should trust."

Elonat remained where she was and smiled in the face of his chastisement, "The very fact that you're saying that proves your argument unsound."

Jikain opened and closed his mouth as if searching for more words while Elonat took advantage of his momentary confusion. She undid his jacket and slid it off her shoulders. She wasn't experienced enough in these matters to attempt sexy. Instead, she was going for efficient and effective. Jikain swallowed, and she saw his jaw clench when her naked torso was revealed. Next, Elonat undid the trousers she'd stolen from him, and without prelude, she pushed them over her hips, having to give a little wiggle to dislodge them. Elonat now stood naked, once more, before him. This time was different, though. This time she was offering herself to him, not entirely gift wrapped, but just about. It was very much up to him if he was going to accept what she was offering.

Jikain stared at her for but a moment longer, his face neutral of expression save for his eyes—which seemed to burn brightly with rapid thought—before he held out his hand. Elonat took it and allowed him to pull her closer. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and tucked the other behind her knees, lifting her against his chest. He turned around and, after kneeling on the edge of the bed, placed her in the middle of it. She fought against the urge to cover herself, as Jikain had already seen her naked and was now, she assumed, about to follow through with her proposition. Instead, Elonat lightly gripped the sheets of the bed on either side of her body and watched, wide-eyed, as Jikain slowly, and with deliberate eye-contact, shed his clothing until he stood beside the bed as naked as she.

"I will endeavor only to do what you want," he didn't move to join her just yet, "that is not the Romulan way so there may be times I grow rough and you will have to remind me, be it verbally or physically, that this is for your pleasure and not my own."

Elonat frowned, "I can tell you right now that I don't want to proceed if this is something you do because you pity me." She began to sit up. "I want to SHARE something, not take something." Jikain finally moved, to sit on the bed beside her, but still did not reach for her. "Yes, orchestrate it on my terms, but this isn't just—"

His lips were softer this time, and Jikain did not kiss her as a man might if he'd felt pressured to do so, or at least Elonat hoped this was the case. He did not stop with one kiss, either. Jikain placed an openmouthed kiss in the sensitive area between her collarbone and the base of her throat. His teeth closed gently on her skin, his tongue lingering, sending chills up her spine. Then, nudging her lips apart with his thumb, he opened her mouth and brushed his lips back and forth over hers. Soon, under the ministrations of his unhurried yet thorough kisses, Elonat found herself lying on her back again, his hands cupping her face with his body stretched out beside her. She'd brought her hands up to hold onto the back of his neck, her fingers tracing into his hair, as his kisses grew deeper, stronger, and his hands roamed over her body.

"Tell me what you like," he whispered into her ear after he'd licked the edge of it and eliciting another moan from her chest, "tell me what you want more of, and where."

He closed his hands on her waist, then slid them intimately upward as he deepened the kiss, lingering over each curve. When he flattened his palms roughly over her breasts, Elonat arched her back, rubbing herself against his palms. He kissed her again as he brushed her nipples with his thumbs, and his tongue glided deeper. Jikain continued to palm her breasts, lifting and squeezing, and with a husky groan, he buried his face in her breasts, rubbing back and forth before drawing a nipple deep into his mouth. Elonat panted softly when he scattered kisses over her breasts. She twisted and turned in his arms, wanting his mouth there…and there…and there, telling him with her body just how and where she needed him.

Elonat pressed her palms against his muscular back and sighed with pleasure. She couldn't get enough of touching him. She began by tracing her hands up over his shoulders, down his arms, skimming to his muscular hips. His skin was velvet over steel.

Jikain's touch coaxed soft mewling noises from her throat. Elonat curled herself around him, trying to get as close as possible. She'd never felt prompted to sound like this, to act like this, and at any other time, it might bring her embarrassment, but at this moment, Elonat couldn't help herself. She threaded her fingers into his silky hair, pulled his face back towards her own, and suckled his tongue, desperate for more of him. He made a satisfied male sound deep in his throat, clamped her head between his hands, and kissed her so hard he drew her breath into his body. His tongue glided into her mouth, withdrew, and returned.

Melting back against the sheets, she moaned when his muscular thigh slid between her legs. Pulling away from her kiss, Jikain traced hot, wet kisses down her neck, over her collarbones, across her shoulders. He trailed kisses over her ribs, down her abdomen, then glided his tongue across her belly. While his mouth was engaged, Jikain's hands slid up her thighs. Her knees trembled, and she clutched at his shoulders. He ran his hand up the inside of her thighs, across her wet core, then down the other leg. Once, twice, and a half dozen times lingering between her thighs, flicking her clitoris until Elonat was arching her hips up.

Then, suddenly, he dragged his tongue across her in the manner his fingers had been, and Elonat cried out. She felt his hand slide down from where it'd been cupping a breast and instead smooth up and down the inside of her thigh. She was still gasping in a breath when she felt him insert a single finger. It brought little discomfort, as she'd explored her own body some times before during Pon Farr, and sensing this, Jikain began to stroke her slowly and deliberately with two fingers. He continued to lavish kisses in her most intimate place.

"I want," Elonat tugged at his hair, "you. Now."

Jikain smiled up at her, the view branding itself into her memory, as he slowly crawled up her body, placing strategic kisses hither and thither on his journey. When he kissed her, Elonat could taste herself on his lips, a musky bittersweet taste, and instead of it repulsing her, she found the combination of tasting him and herself heady.

With a subtle turn of their bodies, he shifted his erection into the vee of her thighs and thrust his hips with the same insistent rhythm as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. When he cupped her bottom and lifted her against him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him frantically. Jikain kissed her deeply, plundering her mouth. She arched her back, rubbing her breasts against him. She squirmed, wanting him inside her but he seemed content, for the moment, to maintain the status quo of positions.

"Do you want me still?" Shifting himself between her thighs, he spoke with a sex-roughened voice, "Like this?" He rubbed himself against her wetness.

Elonat wrapped her legs around his, rubbing against him wantonly in answer. Jikain rained kisses up the gentle swell of her stomach, over her breasts, and dragged the edge of his teeth back and forth across her nipples. Positioning himself between her legs, he did not take her immediately but kissed her thoroughly, a kiss of demand and dominion, of raw possession.

Then he slid into her, inch by inch, her body straining from such sweet torture. It hurt to be stretched by more than his fingers, and she would be sore for some time, especially if they continued this course of action for the next few days as she'd initially propositioned. But it would be worth it. Slipping her legs over his shoulders, Jikain angled himself to drive back into her, and Elonat felt him deep inside her with every thrust. He took the move achingly slow until it was as if she no longer knew where he began and she ended.

Elonat cried out, tossing her head from side to side, as sensations built. He suckled her nipples as he withdrew and returned, and when she felt herself contract around him, he clamped his teeth lightly on a nipple and tugged. He then drove himself into her hard and fast and deep, over and over. He'd warned her that he might grow rougher but, other than the twinges of pain she felt on a thrust here and there, Elonat found that she responded to his movements of possession in much the same way. She clung to his body as if it belonged to her, kissing him with as much passion and strength as he did her.

"Elonat," he pulled his face away from their shared kiss just far enough to look into her eyes. Their breaths panted in rhythm as their bodies moved as one. When he moved again, thrusting into her yielding warmth, Elonat arched back to meet him. It was a move of raw need and melding. As if they could somehow crawl inside each other if they got close enough.

On a quivering breath, Elonat threw herself into the blinding light of orgasm and felt filled with jetting warmth as Jikain spasmed his orgasm deep inside her. Instead of withdrawing immediately, or even allowing him to, Elonat wrapped her legs more firmly around his waist and kept him securely anchored deep inside her. He collapsed atop her body, but he wasn't too heavy for her. It was instead a comforting feeling to have his weight on her as he remained buried inside. Elonat closed her eyes and focused on all her senses, doing everything possible to seal this into her long-term memory so days, weeks, months, or years from now should she want to relive it in all its entirety she could do so.

Jikain lifted his head off her chest then and looked at her with yet another probing but guarded stare. Elonat smiled in the face of his uncertainty and traced her fingertips across the bridges of his wrinkled forehead and down the side of his face. He seemed to enjoy the touch as his head ever so subtly leaned towards her fingers. His eyes lids wavered as if they were growing heavy with fatigue, and Elonat felt her body melt further.

Jikain pulled himself off her, though, instead of giving in to the lull of relaxation, and reached a hand out for her to take. Elonat placed her hand in his and allowed him to guide her to the bathroom where he cleaned them both up before returning to the bed. He made them both some tea, and after drinking together, sitting close together on the bed with their back's against the wall, Jikain made love to her again. And thus became their routine for the following day and a half Such routine it became, that Elonat knew when the time came for Jikain to hand her over to his superior, that they would both yearn for each other in a way they hadn't expected to.


	4. Romulan Playlist Anyone

Elonat woke before Jikain on the appointed day of transfer and sat quietly on the side of the bed listening to him breathe as she gathered her thoughts. He'd told her the night before that they would not be in a position to rendezvous with the admiral's ship until late in the afternoon. But that didn't mean either of them could laze away through the morning hours. As it was, during the past day and a half, Jikain had come and gone from his quarters quite frequently to fulfill his captainly duties and only returned to share meals and his bed.

Elonat would not go so far as to say they'd become lifelong friends in this process of physical intimacy. Still, a connection had been forged nonetheless, and she knew without asking (not that he'd admit to it anyway) that he was not relishing the idea of handing her over to his superiors. That they would ever meet again was not likely as they both knew either his government or her own hands would end her life before too long.

"How long are you going to sit there and brood in silence?" his voice interrupted her thoughts, and she smiled over her shoulder at him.

"Not nearly as long as you tend to do." Elonat laid back beside him and reached out to run her fingers along the ridges of his forehead and down his cheeks as had become her custom. The action seemed to please him as he always closed his eyes and took a deep breath as she did it. "Will I remain in your quarters until the time of transfer or would you rather I be moved to the brig?"

Jikain's eyes opened, and he stared at the ceiling. His arm had come back around her shoulders and cemented her against his side. He didn't speak right away, and Elonat didn't press. She knew this wasn't easy for him, and she'd gone and made it more difficult for them both by proposing and following through with their physical liaison.

"I will need to see to a few things before you are moved, but your suggestion is agreeable and would further curtail rumors the admiralty might have."

Elonat traced figures on his chest with her fingertips, "You don't think your crew will tell them?"

"My crew is loyal to me so long as I remain loyal to the Empire. They have served with me a long time. While they respect and honor the admiralty, they will not offer up any information they do not have solid evidence for unless they want to be eliminated either by myself or by the admiralty." Jikain squeezed Elonat briefly, then sat up and moved towards the bathroom. "They admire ambition; mutiny and betrayal for the sake of moving up in the ranks are almost encouraged, but only with solid evidence. Since we have not allowed anyone in here since you arrived and my quarters are soundproof, they would only have suspicion without evidence, and that would only condemn themselves if they tried to move forward with that alone." Jikain beckoned to Elonat. "Come, you need to clean yourself of my scent."

Elonat raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" She stood up and came towards him despite the oddity of his comment. "What if I like your scent on my skin?"

Jikain smiled, rubbing his palms up and down her arms before pulling her into a warm embrace, "I too like smelling you on myself. However, we cannot take such risks. There are some who pick up on such things, and you are about to walk into the hands of those who would be more likely to detect it." As he pulled away, so too did his smile fall away. "I will cleanse myself first, and then you may make use of the shower. I will leave clothing for you to wear on the bed, and you will await me here until I come to fetch you again."

Elonat nodded. While he showered, she stripped the bed and piled the bedding on the floor, uncertain of where to put it or where to get new ones. When he came out and saw what she'd done, he'd nodded at her actions. On her way past him to the shower, he reached out and ran two fingers along the back of her hand and up her forearm. It'd been a simple gesture, but it'd left her shivering. From the smirk on his face when she'd glanced back at him, it seemed he'd known it too.

When Elonat emerged from the shower not too long after, the room was empty, the bed made with new linens, and a simple pair of black trousers and red tunic with a black belt lay on the bed awaiting her. Shoes would be another matter, as Jikain's feet were a much different size than her own. But at least he'd left her thick socks to put on along with the trousers. As she dressed, Elonat remembered what Jikain had said about all Romulan made items having tracking devices in them. She smiled. At least he would know where she was if he wanted to find out that is.

Once dressed and with nothing else to do, Elonat sat at Jikain's desk, drumming her fingers against the metal while she waited. The consciousness of both her grandfather and her father seemed to be subdued, probably in a state of shock and perhaps disgust at her behavior with Jikain. She sighed and closed her eyes. Elonat had not a clue what in the hell she was supposed to do next.

The ship lurched, and without warning, Elonat fell to the floor. She groped her way to the wall and pulled herself up as the ship continued to vibrate and shake as if it were being shaken in the hands of an angry toddler. There were no windows in Jikain's quarters out of which she could see what was going on, and as he'd mentioned earlier, his quarters were soundproof, so other than a very distant hum and occasional pop, Elonat couldn't hear a thing outside the doors.

Another violent lurch had her toppling forward against the doors, and a moment later, they opened, dumping her into the arms of Jikain. The corridor was filled with smoke, and a blaring alarm echoed off the metallic interior. Blinking red light and a repeated Romulan phrase had crew members running helter-skelter around them. Jikain twisted one of her arms around behind her back and shoved her in front of him as they walked in a direction crew members were mostly running from and not to. As they walked, Jikain barked orders at various Romulan officers. The latter snapped to attention immediately and gathered more crew members to them before rushing off to accomplish whatever it was Jikain ordered them to do. Elonat didn't even bother trying to ask what was going on. Everything was too loud, too bright, too chaotic.

They rounded the corner, and a whole slew of Romulans came rushing towards them, following Vraroth, who paused just long enough for Jikain to relay orders. Jikain pulled Elonat closer against him as they filed past. He leaned down and whispered to her, "Just to my left, here, are the escape pods. We never use them though our engineers continue to design them."

"What's going on?" Elonat twisted her head to yell at Jikain once he moved away from the little enclave they'd shoved themselves into to allow the others to pass.

"A Tellerite fighter got lucky with a few shots, and our cloaking device is down. We're fighting off what seems to be an armada of Tellerite, Andorian, and human ships. The admiral and his ships are only now coming into the sector for our rendezvous, but that's still half a day's journey from here. We're fighting our way through this onslaught but-"

The ship lurched again, and this time it felt as if Jikain purposefully pushed them to the ground. His grip on her arm fell away, and when the tumbling stopped, Elonat looked up to see Jikain sprawled against one side of the corridor, she against the other, and his weapon on the floor between them. More voices came from down the corridor. Jikain coughed, bringing Elonat's gaze back to him, and he was staring at her as if he wanted her to take the weapon. Another vibrating quiver went through the ship, and more smoke flowed into the corridor. It was enough cover for Elonat to reach forward and seize the weapon. As she watched Jikain through the smoke, it looked as if he was offering a pinched Romulan smile of relief.

"What do you intend to do?" Jikain spoke as she came close and gestured for him to stand up.

"Show me how your unused escape pods work." Why else would he have mentioned them to her except that he wanted her to make use of them if possible? "Quickly!" She pushed at his shoulder to get him to move faster as the voices came closer to their position.

They made it back to the enclave, and both managed to duck into it just as another group of guards came rushing past. Elonat gripped the weapon between them, but Jikain held himself with ease. He pointed to a few buttons on the outside and the inside of the closest pod, explaining which ones did what in a very laissez-faire manner. When he finished, he stepped away and stared at her.

"You're liable to get shot out of space, launching out in that thing during a battle." Jikain crossed his arms over his chest.

Elonat smiled, "Yet you'd prefer me to take my chances with space than with your government, wouldn't you?" Jikain said nothing. Elonat held up the weapon, "Please tell me which one to set this thing to so it'll stun and not kill."

"All weapons are automatically in the stun setting until ordered otherwise."

Voices came down the corridor, this time calling Jikain's name. Elonat's eyes grew wide as Jikain's narrowed. She backed into the open escape pod, weapon aimed at Jikain with one hand while the other moved towards the self-ejection button. Jikain's lips drew back into a smirk just as Vraroth and his men came around the corner. Elonat took Jikain at his word and fired, a beam of energy hitting Jikain directly in the chest, just as she hit the eject button.

The g-force of the ejection slammed her into her seat and knocked her head harshly against the back of it. She'd forgotten to strap herself in so as the pod whirled its way out of the Romulan vessel and into space she bounced off the walls and knocked against levers and buttons she was certain shouldn't be knocked against until finally, the pod seemed to find a sort of equilibrium. Elonat was able to sprawl in an unmoving heap at the bottom of the pod.

There was a small window through which she could look out of, but all she could see was black then, as the pod turned, the battle between the ships, then black again, then the battle, with the battle getting smaller and smaller as her pod drifted further away. Jikain was right; she was probably going to die in this pod. Either from starvation and exposure once it broke down or by getting picked up by another Romulan vessel. But at least she'd decided and followed through on her own accord.

Elonat sat back down and pressed the button Jikain had said would give her sustenance. It was a gelatinous substance that seemed to be an effort to fulfill both food and water needs for Romulans in one go. Elonat shrugged and sucked it in as she settled back in her seat. Now she just had to figure out which of these buttons could send a signal to Earth. Or, at least, one she could access what Romulans considered music if they liked to listen to such things while they sat in space awaiting rescue.


	5. Involuntary Anomaly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an OC here, Brenna Jones, who is also a time traveler—and bless her heart connected to Q—and has her own set of stories that you can read at your own leisure on Fanfiction under same penname. I'm also playing with the timeline of episodes/events. Namely, the Augment trilogy of episodes will happen NOW verses prior to the Terra Prime events; and I'm also having elements of the Kir'shara and subsequent episodic events out of order. Aside from that FYI, enjoy the show. Cheers!

"How long does she have to stay in there for?"

Elonat's eyes popped open at the question. A stranger voiced it, in English, and sounded as if spoken on the other side of a wall. She remained still for the moment but looked around as best she could without giving away that she was alert. Elonat was no longer in the escape pod and, from the looks of the interior of whatever chamber she currently lay in, whatever ship or whatever place she was in was most assuredly not Romulan.

"She should be free for me to assess momentarily. Captain Archer specifically ordered that she have extra time since she went from her cryogenic chamber on the moon to the Romulan ship to their escape pod before we found her. There's no telling what sort of microbes she might be carrying that could otherwise infect the ship. There's also the fact that her DNA has Augment markers, hence your presence in sickbay."

Elonat heard a tapping just off to her right and, without meaning to, turned her head towards the sound. She blinked at the face of a smiling female human standing on the other side of a thick wall of glass. The woman waved before gesturing to the male alien standing just to her side.

"I see you're awake. I'm Brenna, and this is Doctor Phlox." Elonat sat up, feeling strangely woozy. "Phlox is the doctor on board, and I'm the MACO soldier assigned to keep an eye on you." The woman, Brenna, did not in the least act like she felt threatened by Elonat, nor did she thus far act like any soldier Elonat had ever encountered, in this time or her own. "I'm sure you're wondering where you are and, based on what I've been told about you, when you are." Brenna seemed to amuse herself with her own words. "People don't seem to think about how important that last question is. When. Always more focused on where and what."

Phlox interrupted Elonat's eccentric verbal wandering, "I seem to think the question of why is asked more often than when or what."

"True," Brenna shrugged then turned her attention back to Elonat, "In any case, you're now on board the starship Enterprise. Captain Archer is in charge, and we were a part of the auxiliary force sent to retrieve the ambassadors held by Terra Prime. We altered course when we received word that the ambassadors had already been retrieved, but they'd indicated that the Romulans had taken a unique asset connected to a current mission, and we altered course again. Rather a strange thing to hear, this side of space you know, Romulans, but then we happened upon your escape pod haphazardly, which, in all honesty, is the theme of my life."

Elonat shook her head at the information overload, "How long have I been here? How long was I in the escape pod?"

"Based on the depleted food reserves on the escape pod and your general well-being, I would postulate that you had been in the pod approximately four days before we found you." Phlox looked at a timekeeping device and nodded. "I'll ready a bilobed for you. You will be free to come out in a few more moments." He turned and busied himself, leaving Elonat with the very non-soldierly MACO.

"We were actually tracking some escaped Augments led by some crazy doctor when Star Fleet told us about you; thankfully you were 'on our way' to Klingon space and we practically bumped into you Like you were this close to being a hood ornament." Brenna made a gesture with her fingers. "Now we're waiting to hear from Star Fleet to figure out what we're doing with you during and after this mission. Because, you know," Brenna pointed to her own ears, showing Elonat's hybrid status.

"There are Augments?" Elonat felt her blood turn cold as she sat up to face Brenna. "Even in this century?" She shook her head and felt once more as if her family's sacrifice had been for nothing, "It never ended?"

Brenna knocked on the window and drew Elonat's attention back, "Well, yes and no. This crazy doctor, Soong, stole some embryos from stasis and raised them. They've been there ever since the Eugenics fiasco. But now it looks like they're planning ongoing back to wake them all up. That's where we come in. We're-"

"Brenna," Phlox looked concerned as he interrupted the woman's train of explanation, "I'm uncertain if you are to be relaying all this information to our…guest." It seemed the doctor was more given towards caution in Elonat's nature than Brenna.

For all her apparent eccentricities, it was refreshing to have a human respond so openly to Elonat, and she couldn't help but feel appreciation for the woman. She gave Brenna an understanding nod before turning her gaze to Phlox.

"Doctor Phlox," Elonat waited until he shifted his body weight to face her fully, " I am not like other Augments. And," she smiled at Brenna's frantic gesturing to the ears, "it is not just because of my hybrid nature. Or perhaps it is because of it. Regardless, my family took great pains to ensure that I would not develop into a megalomaniac bent on humanity's destruction. It was not our intention or choice that the Augment serum manipulated my DNA."

Phlox pressed a button on the wall between them, and Elonat heard a click. Seconds later the chamber door hissed open, and Brenna moved inside. "We can discuss the details more later, for now, this will be a standard physical examination." He motioned for Elonat to follow across sickbay to a bed.

"I can imagine you're feeling a bit wobbly after floating around eating goo for four days so let me help you." Before Elonat could argue, Brenna lifted one of Elonat's arms around her shoulders and hoisted up her upwards. Elonat was taller than Brenna and this made their movements even more awkward but Elonat got the feeling that if she insisted she could walk just fine on her own this strange woman would be in some fashion offended.

"Right." Phlox stepped forward with a device in his hand just as soon as Brenna stepped back, looking mighty proud of herself for helping Elonat. "Do you know of any reason I should scan for something in particular?"

Elonat raised an eyebrow, "Um, I don't know what you're insinuating."

"Nothing at all," Phlox hesitantly smiled as he waved the device back and forth in front of her, "The captain reported to me you'd undergone quite the ordeal back on the moon and I, perhaps wrongfully, assumed that you'd received much the same treatment with the Romulans." Phlox's lips drew downward in a thoughtful frown. "That is strange."

"What?" Both Brenna and Elonat asked at the same time.

"Your bioscans are unlike anything I've ever seen before, even for an Augment. I'm picking up fairly normal readings for both humans, Augments, and Vulcans, but there are other anomalies that I'm not familiar with showing up."

Elonat sighed, "I think I can explain them, but the captain should be here." Elonat curled her fingers into the biobed. "I believe my answer will help Star Fleet figure out what to do with me during your mission and also, which planet to dump me out on once it is over."

"You mean, Earth or Vulcan?" Brenna asked, and Elonat nodded.

Phlox moved to a communication center. Elonat looked back over to Brenna. The woman seemed to vibrate with energy and was looking at Elonat with an expression no one else had given her in the time since she'd woken up on that moon. It almost seemed as if Brenna was trying to convey a deeper empathy or understanding with her expression. Before Phlox came back, or Elonat could question Brenna, the woman winked at her and seemed ready to whisper something to Elonat.

But Brenna snapped to her best rendition of attention when the medical bay door opened, and a man came in. He was of average height but athletic build. He wore a uniform like Brenna's, and based on Brenna's behavior, Elonat assumed he was her commanding officer. Upon closer inspection, he had a kind face, albeit with an expression of neutral strength, and was altogether handsome. He hesitated just briefly when he saw Elonat awake and on the biobed but quickly recovered and moved closer until he could address both Brenna and Elonat. Elonat noticed that not only was he armed, like Brenna, but unlike Brenna, he kept his hand close to his holster as if waiting for Elonat to attack.

"I am Major Jeremiah Hayes, I-"

"Elonat Madsen." Elonat interrupted him before he could launch into whatever set of orders or stipulations he'd been about to give her. She didn't know why she'd felt the desire to give her surname to this man wherewith everyone before she'd been guarded. But there was something about the way he carried himself, the confidence of his countenance mixed with what seemed to be a warmth, though guarded, in his eyes. It could also just be that she was tired of holding back, and now that she was with humans, regardless of if they accepted her or not, it would do well to be open with them. There was also the fact that they were currently chasing Augments that made her want to be completely transparent to prevent the risk of condemnation.

"Ms. Madsen," the major gave her a polite nod of acknowledgment before he went back to exactly what he'd come into the room for, "Lieutenant Reed is the security officer of this ship, but until we are informed otherwise by Star Fleet, you are under MACO jurisdiction. I am the MACO leader, and while you are onboard the Enterprise, a member of my team will be assigned to you."

"Understood, Major. May I say thank you for assigning me Brenna first off?" The major looked confused, then narrowed his gaze at his subordinate. Elonat got the feeling that Brenna was the screw up of his people. "She's been a significant help at making me feel more comfortable and welcomed on board when I know that my presence and my very existence can unsettle to most." Brenna seemed to stand straighter under Elonat's words, and she watched as the major shook his head slightly before turning his gaze back to Brenna.

"I'm glad she could be of assistance to you already. I hope I can count on your cooperation and compliance with our regulations while you are here. They are for your safety and that of the crew." Elonat could see in his eyes he stood by his words, and yet he seemed to hesitate to say them, or least seemed uncomfortable with the insinuation behind them. "Has Jones informed you of our current dilemma?"

Elonat glanced at both Phlox and Brenna before answering, "She informed me we were about to pass into what you call Klingon space in pursuit of Augments." She smiled and watched another small look of surprise cross his face—perhaps seeing such ready emotions on an otherwise Vulcan looking face was the cause. "I know I'm an outlier, an unknown. I'm not offended by your precautions, and I completely understand them. I have no intention of bringing harm to anyone. Although I have augmented DNA that is connected to a very violent time, I personally do not tend towards violence."

"Respectfully, ma'am, I find that hard to believe, given our track record with your peers."

Elonat opened her mouth to reply, but then they were joined by what Elonat assumed was the Captain as well as a female Vulcan. Elonat immediately raised her hand and gave the greeting her grandfather had taught her. It surprised her how quickly her body responded to the sight of the Vulcan and not only that but her grandfather's consciousness, having until now lain dormant in her mind alongside her father's, raised up and moved. Elonat winced at his movements. They were far more potent than any other time since they had awakened her. She pressed both her hands against her temples with a moan and heard several doctor's monitors chime.

"What is it Phlox?" the Captain asked as he came forward to stand next to Hayes.

Elonat's equilibrium compromised, and she nearly fell off the bed only to find two firm hands holding her steady. The major's brown eyes stared back into her own, and she nodded her thanks, still unable to let go of her head. Hayes pushed her gently back onto the bed and quickly let go, moving back out of striking range—should Elonat be lying about her nature.

"That's why I wanted you here, Captain, or well, that's why she told me to call you down here. I don't know how it is possible but," Phlox took out another device and pressed it again Elonat's neck. Immediately some pain that had built up in her head subsided, although her grandfather's consciousness continued to whirl around. Elonat let go of her head and kept her hands visible as she placed them on the bed beside her hips. "When I scanned her earlier, for a moment, it seemed as if I was reading two more bio-signatures alongside her own." Phlox looked to the female Vulcan for his answers. "They both read as Vulcan. Or at least mostly Vulcan. I don't know how to explain it, Captain. I've seen nothing like it before."

Elonat took steadying breaths, doing her best to calm her mind, and her grandfather's consciousness, so she could offer answers. During this time, the Vulcan had stepped closer and spoke in her grandfather's native tongue once Phlox ceased talking. Elonat felt she knew, or at least her grandfather's consciousness knew, some of what the Vulcan was saying, but she'd never learned Vulcan to the degree that her father had. It'd been much too dangerous for her to do so, and they'd stopped her lessons once all the refugees had poured onto their ranch.

"I'm sorry," Elonat replied when the Vulcan repeated herself, "a part of me seems to know what you're saying, but I do not."

"What do you mean," the Captain moved to stand directly beside the Vulcan, "a part of you?"

Elonat looked from the Captain back to the Vulcan, "I think she knows more than I do about the hows and the whys, but all I can tell you is that ever since I was awakened from my chamber on that moon it has felt like both my grandfather and my father's consciousnesses are inside my head."

The Vulcan raised a singular eyebrow while Brenna muttered something under her breath. Elonat glanced over to the major and saw his gaze narrow even further. She may have just become an even greater "threat" in his mind by this confession.

"T'Pol?" The Captain turned to the Vulcan with his question.

The Vulcan continued to study her as she responded to the Captain, "There is an ancient myth on Vulcan that prior to death, a highly trained Vulcan may move their consciousness from their body into another. This is called their katra. There is no evidence that such a practice exists, as reported by the studies done by the Vulcan Science Directorate."

"They also scoffed at time travel," Elonat raised an eyebrow at the Captain's offhanded remark but stayed silent as he questioned Phlox further, "the possibility of two other katras in her head, could that account for the additional biosigns?"

Phlox shrugged, "I have no basis for comparison, Captain, but I can tell you the strength of the biosigns fluctuate."

"On my part, the strength of their active presence also fluctuates. When I saw you," Elonat nodded to the Vulcan, "my grandfather's consciousness made an even more powerful punch to my brain than has been the norm since my awakening. My father's consciousness also momentarily kicked around more, but his has never been the dominant one."

"You keep saying, your grandfather and father," the Captain paced to the other side of her bed, "I find it hard to connect how an Augment came to posses Vulcan DNA. The Eugenics War was hundreds of years before First Contact."

Elonat nodded, "This will undoubtedly be hard to believe, especially since it is likely they lost all records from the time of my birth and kidnapping in the subsequent wars."

"I like a good story," the Captain crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes, "go on."

"Eugenics fanatics kidnapped me a few days after I was born. They experimented on me with their serums, and what you see here," she gestured to herself, "is the result of inter-species breeding and infant experimentation. My mother died in rescuing me from those terrorists, and my grandfather and father raised me. It was through their training in meditative practices and martial arts, and I would like to think also the gentle natures of both my grandmother and mother that kept me from turning out like the other Augments. Aside from a few fights in my youth, I have never lost control, and neither have I ever taken another's life. Be they animal or human."

"The cryogenic chamber," the Captain rubbed his chin, "did you force your way into it? What of your grandfather and father?"

Elonat sighed and shook her head, "The only reason I'm here and they aren't is because I won a lottery that all refugees in the camp took part in. I didn't want to go, but my grandfather told me I had to; there was more my living could accomplish that than by my dying with them." Elonat shrugged and wiped at her eyes then inwardly cursed; she hadn't cried in front of someone in years. "From the welcome party I got back on that moon, as well as the treatment I received by the Romulans," an image of Jikain came to mind, "not to mention this," she nodded towards Major Hayes but felt her cheeks warm at the aggressive insinuation she'd just thrown at him, "I can see what he was talking about. I defy the standard operating procedures of current inter-species relations, don't I?" Brenna eagerly nodded while everyone else remained stoic. "And my Augment DNA seemingly makes me a security risk to anyone and everyone because I'm a living relic of a past everyone would rather forget."

The Captain paced again, and Elonat got the feeling the man was rarely stationary, "So you're saying that as an infant, your DNA was involuntarily genetically modified with the Augment DNA?" Elonat nodded. "That doesn't explain how you came to be in possession of Vulcan DNA."

"My grandfather was part of a Vulcan scientific monitoring mission above Earth in the mid-20th century. His ship went down, and he and the surviving members of the crash were, for a time, forced to live among humans until a Vulcan ship could retrieve them." She watched as the Captain's expression changed, his eyes widening and focusing on the Vulcan female. Elonat continued, "My grandfather stayed on Earth. Nearly a decade later, he met my grandmother, and even when his alien nature was revealed, they established a life bond and were married. Only one child, my father, survived. There were many miscarriages and a few stillbirths before my grandparents discontinued their efforts. My father, a half-Vulcan, was likewise blessed to find a human female who did not find his alien nature abhorrent, and they were successful upon their first attempt with me. Only, as I mentioned earlier, the timing of my birth was such that when my own quarter-Vulcan nature became known to those experimenting with Augments, they kidnapped me and did experiments until the very hour my family could rescue me."

The room was silent a spell, aside from the noises of animals. It appeared that this doctor had an affinity for pets and had numerous cages placed around the room. It was the Vulcan who eventually broke the tension.

"What was your grandfather's name?" The Vulcan woman stepped closer.

"Mestral."

The Captain sucked air through his teeth, and his eyes grew large, "You mean to tell me that the Vulcan you told me about, who chose to stay behind in Carbon Creek, eventually found a human mate and this is," he gestured to Elonat from her head to her toes, "the result?" The Vulcan woman gave a noncommital Vulcan shrug. "My Earth history lessons may not be the best, but," he turned to T'Pol again, "just how long can Vulcans live?"

"Approximately two hundred and twenty years, though some have lived to three hundred." All the humans in the room shook their heads in surprise while the Vulcan kept her gaze trained on Elonat. "We will need to access the Vulcan database to compare DNA sequencing to see if your story is true."

"We won't be able to do that until we finish the task at hand." The Captain frowned, pacing once more from one side of the bed to the other. "You claim not to have the same aggressive and violent nature as other Augments. How can we trust you?"

Elonat shook her head, "Since you are in pursuit of Augments who seem bent on a destructive mission, I believe I have nothing to say that would win you over to my side. You have no reason to trust me, I suppose. Though, since awakening, even when I had the opportunity to kill, I did not. The only time I chose a course of violence was when your people mounted a rescue mission of the ambassadors. And, if you contacted them, I believe Ambassador Mr'ish especially could vouch for my character." Elonat rolled her shoulders, "However, given your present mission, I understand you don't have the time or ability to do so. So, if it makes you feel more comfortable to keep me in the brig, under guard, I understand and will comply."

The Captain exchanged a look with the Vulcan woman before he sighed, "I'm sorry if my earlier remarks came across as accusatory or belligerent," he inclined his head slightly towards her, "I did a pretty good job of sticking my boot in it, and I haven't even properly introduced myself. Captain Jonathan Archer, this is my science officer, T'Pol. You are already acquainted with our doctor, Phlox, and I'm sure Major Hayes and Private Jones have made themselves known to you." Elonat nodded to each person as Archer reintroduced them. He added, "I cannot even imagine what you must be feeling right now." He hesitated and looked at Elonat strangely. "Do you identify as having feelings?" His eyes darted towards T'Pol in such a way that Elonat chuckled.

"Elonat Madsen." She directed her own introduction to T'Pol and Archer alone, as the others were well aware already of her name. "And yes, Captain Archer, I do. I am only a quarter-Vulcan. I inherited more of the Vulcan looks than my father, surprisingly enough, but he most assuredly had more of their severe countenance."

Brenna let out an unladylike snort, then ducked her head when Major Hayes threw a glare at her.

Archer paced closer, "Do you have any information that we might use in our pursuit of the Augments?"

"I'm afraid I may be useless for information. I've been awake in this century barely a week, whereas these Augments were raised in it." Elonat quickly added when it looked like Archer was going to write her off. "However, because of my Augment and Vulcan DNA, let alone my newly arrived status, I believe I am far more useful to your mission than most of your crew."

Archer frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I am enhanced in ways your people are not, and that may prove useful. I also do not 'belong' anywhere, nor do I have familial ties here, so if a hard decision must be made, well, I volunteer myself for that position." At Archer's surprised expression and the way Brenna's mouth dropped open, Elonat knew she should add, "I do not have a death wish, I can assure you. But," she took a deep breath and let it out, "let me give you a small glimpse into my childhood. It took decades of living together, on my family's ranch, under our protection and goodwill, before some refugees decided I was no longer a threat. I could teach their children, but only while they were nearby." Elonat shook her head, "Decades, Captain. I was not born with a desire to be feared or ostracized, and I have the same innate desire to contribute and build in society as any other. So my volunteering to aid your mission is multi-faceted."

Archer nodded, "And what other motives do you have?"

"All my life, they have condemned me to the sidelines or behind bars because of DNA enhancements I never asked for. If my helping you in this mission ensures that no more Augments will terrorize this century, then I'm gladly offering my life. And, quite frankly, I'm tired of being treated like a plague, and perhaps my helping you will aid in an opinion adjustment on your part. Or Star Fleets.

"I'll consider your offer." Archer looked to Hayes and Brenna. "Escort her to guest berthing for now. And always keep a guard with her . That is," he glanced at Phlox, "if she's fit enough to be released from sickbay."

"From what I can tell, she's as fit as a Grenolian weasel." When everyone merely blinked at him, Phlox smiled, "They're known for having great health and fortitude. Fascinating little creatures, actually, I remember-"

Elonat allowed the doctor's voice and his unnecessary but amusing monologue to further wash over her nerves. Captain Archer and T'Pol were the first to leave, reporting back to their stations. Elonat was marginally jealous. She was just as adrift in this time as she had been on her own. She had no skills this age seemed to need or even want—and she wasn't about to seek gainful employment based solely on her Augment DNA, that went against her principles. She was without place and people.

She jerked a bit when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Brenna and returned the woman's smile. Yet again, Elonat felt a connection, an empathy, from this woman that she hadn't felt from anyone else. She hoped that in the coming days onboard the Enterprise she'd hear more from T'Pol about her grandfather and get to the bottom as to why she felt such a connection to Brenna. She let Brenna lead her from sickbay. She noticed that Hayes kept in step with them, staying quiet as Brenna indicated the various routes to various places, she figured Elonat would find interesting.

He kept quiet to the door to Elonat's new quarters, and only spoke once Brenna had Elonat's door opened, and they all stood awkwardly just outside. "If you have any concerns, I am just down there," he pointed a few doors down the corridor, "and Brenna is just here," he pointed across the hall from Elonat's room, "she's bunking with another MACO, Mackenzie." Hayes gave her another polite nod then began to back away, "Goodnight then."

Both Brenna and Elonat remained quiet until he was out of sight and, hopefully, out of earshot when Brenna let out a whistle and shook her head, "What is it with men and seeming damsels in distress! Am I right?" She turned to Elonat with an amused yet exasperated look on her face. "All you had to do was throw a little sob story around in there and BAM both the captain and the major are tripping over themselves to make sure you're all right." Brenna shook her head and preceded Elonat into her quarters.

"It wasn't a sob story," Elonat wasn't offended by the woman, more confused than anything. "It was the truth."

"Oh, I know it was the truth, and sorry if that came out as disbelief. I just never cease to be amazed and amused by men. Namely, because that sort of thing never seems to work for me. I could tell the truth of my existence until I was blue in the face, and they'd probably look up from whatever the hell they'd been doing and say the equivalent of, 'Oh, were you saying something Jones? Didn't even know you were here.'" Brenna snorted as she pulled out a chair at the small table/desk nearest the door and sat down. "Not much to explain here. Pretty straight forward, except for the technology bit. That'll take some getting used to, but at least it's in English."

"Thank you." Elonat ran her fingers over the console of what looked to be a computer-type device next to Brenna. "It was pretty damn difficult trying to figure this sort of thing out on the Romulan ship."

Brenna nodded, 'I'm sure. It is hard to figure out on this ship, too, to be honest. I'm still getting things wrong."

"That's not so reassuring for me since you grew up with this." Elonat chuckled before sitting down on the small bunk bed opposite where Brenna sat.

Brenna's humor melted away, and a sudden seriousness came upon her. "Yeah, about that," Brenna leaned forward, her elbows on her knees, "I think you and I should have a chat, but you've got to promise me what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room." Elonat raised a single eyebrow in response and watched in confusion as Brenna's lips curved upward into a melancholic smile. "I don't think you're related to him, but whenever you do that, it reminds me a lot of an old friend. You have something in common with him."

"Oh? Was he a Vulcan."

"Yeah," Brenna kept smiling, "he was half-human too."


	6. Cold Proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned before, the timeline of events is a bit skewed to fit my writing desires. Please feel free to leave a request for certain canon characters or situations, and I'm happy to oblige. Cheers!

"You understand the mission?"

Elonat watched the MACOs check and recheck their gear before turning her gaze back to Archer, "Yes."

Archer looked to Udar, and the young Augment gave a similar nod. It was strange but satisfying to meet another Augment who wasn't bent on mass destruction or arrogantly carried himself. Udar seemed fairly level-headed, for an Augment, and also appeared to want to stop his brothers and sisters. Just as Archer had taken the time to catch Elonat up on pertinent the events that had taken place since the Eugenics wars, he'd taken the time to educate Udar on the reality of Augments.

"Good luck." Brenna gave Elonat a thumb up to which the hybrid returned with an uncertain smile.

She stood between Archer and Hayes on the transporter pad, and it was only a second before Elonat felt that odd vibrating pull of transport. Upon arrival, they immediately split up. Hayes and Elonat branched off for the ductwork while Archer, Phlox, and the others made their way to an access panel to switch off life support to the control room. It was seemingly a simple divide-and-conquer scenario, and for it, Elonat was armed with…nothing. They hadn't even given her a dagger. Though she'd proved herself enough to not be in the brig and to take part in this mission, they still didn't see merit in arming her.

Elonat reached out and tapped Hayes' shoulder. She heard someone approaching in the corridor. He looked at her strange, and she pointed to her ears; surely, the MACO would understand she at least had superiority in that sense. He nodded and followed her back around the corner into a narrow off-shoot of the corridor. Seconds later, two Augments crossed into their line of sight. They seemed to be on the way to the panel Archer and the others were working at. Hayes looked to Elonat and nodded. Elonat took a deep breath and nodded in return.

Hayes fired as soon as he emerged. He caught the first Augment directly between the shoulder-blades. As his gun was on stun, the Augment didn't go down immediately, but instead turned and began to unholster his weapon. While Hayes was occupied, Elonat barreled down the corridor and launched herself at the second Augment. Surprise took the Augment woman, so used to being able to overpower others with ease, when Elonat quickly swept her legs out from under her and followed her down to the ground.

Elonat channeled latent rage into her movements, seizing the woman's defending arm and snapping it in half, nearly tearing off her forearm. The woman would've screamed, but Elonat punched her fist into the woman's throat before anything more than a choking yelp was emitted. She felt crunching and tears when Elonat grabbed hold of it to make sure the Augment wouldn't yell. She pressed her fingers deeper into the woman's neck, feeling the spinal cord, and with a jerk of her hands, it paralyzed the Augment from the neck down. Elonat didn't waste time watching the woman die and instead stood to face Hayes.

His expression was a mixture of horror and fascination, "Where did you learn to fight?"

"My grandfather taught me Vulcan martial arts. And a few of the ranch hands who didn't fear me taught me some boxing and grappling techniques." She nodded toward the other Augment. "If you don't kill him, he will recover quickly and come to kill us or harm the others." Hayes looked torn. "We are wasting time. Either you do it, or I will take my second life."

Hayes hesitated only a moment more before he flipped the setting on his gun and fired point-blank at the Augment. They carried on down the corridor. When they came to the next junction, Hayes pushed her back against the wall. Peering in the direction Hayes indicated, Elonat frowned. They had caught the others. There was one female in the front leading the group and two behind, all armed. Hayes exchanged a look with Elonat. There was no way they could get close enough to rescue them without risking their lives.

They waited until the group passed before moving to the access panel that had been their original destination. Climbing up the ladder, they found themselves at the entrance to a series of long ventilation shafts. Hayes pulled out a device and, after a moment's study, signaled for Elonat to follow him. They crawled for a few meters when Elonat touched Hayes' ankle and shook her head. They needed to stop. They weren't far from the control chamber, but if they kept going, it was possible the Augments would hear them.

Hayes nodded and used the device to monitor some more. Elonat turned her head to the side and pressed her face against the cold metal of the shaft. She shouldn't hear perfect words, but voices were distinct as what sounded to be an argument ensued. Elonat raised her head and pushed at Hayes' foot. They had to move. Now.

Hayes shot out the panel directly above the control room. He moved his gun through the hole before moving his head and shoulders. Seconds later, he moved back into the shaft only to adjust position and drop through the hole feet first. Elonat was close behind, dropping onto the circular control panel in the middle of the room. She looked around. Udar was dead on the floor, another scientist appeared dead near a clear closet-looking thing, and Archer stood with one of the scientists and Phlox at another section of the circular control panel.

"Where do I find the panel?" Archer was asking.

Elonat kept her position next to Hayes and waited for further instructions. The scientist and Phlox relayed a few more instructions, and then Archer disappeared from the room. Elonat helped Reed close the doors at the scientist's request and waited.

"Malik set a containment breach," Reed growled to Hayes as they stood to the side, "if the Captain isn't successful all the pathogens stored on this station will be released."

Elonat sighed. Of course, Malik would do that. She wouldn't be surprised if he'd also taken some pathogens with him as a bargaining chip. She would have.

"He's sealed off this room." The scientist spoke in relief some moments later.

"How much time does he have?" Reed asked.

Phlox looked over to Reed and shook his head, "Forty-seconds."

Elonat decided then that, regardless of if the Captain survived, this Malik and all his people would have to be destroyed. This century was no place for the likes of them, perhaps even for the likes of herself. But, no matter what, she promised herself Malik would be stopped, and his destructive path ended. Even if it cost her own life.

But it didn't cost her life. Nor did it cost Archer's, or Soong's. Archer's gamble proved a success, and they resumed the chase, all hands accounted for. After wasting precious time rescuing the Denobulian, and picking up Soong in a Klingon escape pod, they cornered Malik and his people over the Klingon colony Soong warned them Malik would attack. Using his inside knowledge of codes, Soong aided Enterprise's engineer in transporting various necessary units and parts off the Bird-of-Prey during the ensuing battle. While the Augment-held ship remained momentarily incapacitated, Soong begged Archer to beam over at least some of the embryos.

They never knew Archer's response as, instead of surrendering to the Enterprise, the Bird-of-Prey self-destructed, taking with it all the Augments and the embryos. Soong remained a withdrawn man the rest of their journey back into neutral space. Elonat, in a fashion, understood the self-destruction. Had she not told Jikain something similar? She would rather live and die by her own terms than anyone else's. So while she was thankful they had stopped the Augment threat, Elonat felt a kind of sadness for the possibilities lost in their narrow-minded endeavors.

Elonat pressed the button and waited for the Captain's voice before she pressed another button and stepped through into his ready room. They were to rendezvous with an Earth ship in a few hours for Soong's transport and so it was time to discuss her position once more. Archer looked up from the pad in his hand. His lips twitched into a somewhat smile.

"I read Hayes' report on your performance during the mission." He looked at the pad, and his eyebrows rose and fell. "For a woman not given to violence and who supposedly had never killed before," Archer stood and faced her, "you certainly proved yourself useful on both accounts."

Elonat nodded, "There was no other course of action, Captain. I lived through the wars and knew better than most what an untrained and undisciplined Augment was capable of; I regret the loss of life, but I do not regret stopping the threat."

"Yes," Archer paced to his window and waited until Elonat drew up beside him, "how is your head?"

"You mean, how are the combined consciousness of my grandfather and father?" Archer shrugged, not yet convinced they were truly there. "My headaches have grown worse right when I wake up and right before I sleep, but aside from some shared memories and a few out-of-body experiences, I feel fine."

"Perhaps you should make an appointment with T'Pol, see if she could help you balance some things out in the meantime." Elonat raised an eyebrow in question, and Archer smiled. "She does that too. I guess it is a Vulcan thing. In any case, I've been in contact with Star Fleet, and they think, for the time being, it may be best to take you to Vulcan. As T'Pol said, their scientists have studied phenomena like what you're experiencing before, so maybe they can make some sense of it."

"Thank you, Captain. I hope it isn't too much trouble."

Archer sighed and turned away from the window, "Now that the Augment crisis is passed, I feel like I owe you an apology. I haven't been very hospitable nor understanding. There is no denying how you came to be a prisoner of Terra Prime, and yet I allowed my own preconceived notions to color my judgment of you."

"Under the circumstances, Captain, it is understandable."

"You're not a member of my crew, Ms. Madsen, you may call be Jonathan. Or Jon." His smile was warm, and although not welcoming, it was a start.

Elonat returned the smile, "Then it is Elonat to you, and anyone else."

"Thank you for your help on the station, Elonat." Archer moved back to his chair but stood beside it and waited, obviously for Elonat to take her leave. "I hope you join my officers and me for dinner while you're onboard the Enterprise."

"I'd like that, Jon. Now, I think I'll go find T'Pol, as you suggested."

Archer winced, "Maybe don't tell her I sent you." At her questioning look, he added, "Unless, of course, she looks relieved to get out of movie night in the mess hall. Then you can tell her I sent you as a valid excuse to bail out."

Elonat had not a clue what the background or context to his comments was, but she nodded and fell into step with Brenna once she was back in the corridor.

"So we're going to Vulcan, eh?" Elonat nodded and smiled at Brenna's obvious excitement. "Cutler has wanted to get her hands on some insects from Vulcan for years now. Oh, Lizzie Cutler is our entomologist. She loves anything alien, so she'd love to meet you. Which, I'm assuming, you will have more free range of the ship now that you've kicked some Augment ass for the sake of humanity."

"Perhaps," Elonat laughed, "only time will tell."


	7. Bullet Dodged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support. We'll delve into the Kir'shara events in later chapters. Wanted to take some time to throw a few relational monkey wrenches around Enterprise. Also, this is a T'Pol/Archer centric fic, with a friendship between T'Pol/Trip. Cheers!

With a last humming breath, Elonat pushed the air from her lungs then opened her eyes as she returned her breathing to normal. T'Pol sat on the floor across from her, a meditative candle flickering between them. Though T'Pol tolerated Elonat's more "vocal" practices, she maintained her own quiet stature. Elonat waited for the Vulcan female to finish her session. They had been sharing meditation techniques and "stories" for the past two nights, and through these sessions, Elonat had learned much. It wasn't so much that T'Pol offered a plethora of information, but that Elonat had learned much about the Vulcan through her observations.

T'Pol reminded Elonat of her grandfather. Though she had a much more reluctant affinity for humans, still, her interest and, dare Elonat thusly describe it, affection for humans were direct reasons T'Pol stayed on Enterprise. Some details informing her views came from Brenna, and the eccentric not-MACO had barely spared Elonat's brain a moment, regaling her with all the tales of the ship and its crew. Quite a bit was juicy gossip. And of that juicy gossip, Elonat discovered more intriguing facts about her meditation partner.

Brenna spoke of romantic entanglements with the engineer, Trip, and yes, Elonat could see the emotions and denoted the subtle telling body language someone un-Vulcan wouldn't pick up on, but there was something no one had commented on. Gathering evidence from the stories Brenna shared, often aided with the storytelling abilities of Lizzie Cutler and the communications officer Hoshi Sato, and piecing those facts with current behavior patterns, and Elonat postulated that Captain Archer and T'Pol shared a deep affection for one another. One of a different nature than the one she shared with Trip.

When Elonat asked about it, Hoshi admitted that some years before an unconventional Vulcan ambassador, V'lar, had commented on the "bond" of friendship between the Captain and sub-commander. Lizzie had reminded them all of the alternate timeline the Captain had lived through when infected with anomaly-based parasites. Though even the Captain's retelling of those events had been garbled for the official report, it was Lizzie's opinion that T'Pol had stayed with Archer out of personal devotion and not duty. Yes, even in the current time, watching the way the two of them supported each other—just shy of finishing each other's sentences it seemed—and how they seemed to always seek each other out when in a room together, spoke volumes to Elonat that no one else picked up on. T'Pol not only tolerated the physical touch of the Captain—he had a habit of touching her shoulders and squaring off in her personal space—but she also seemed to gravitate toward the Captain.

Elonat knew Vulcans well enough to assume that IF there ever had been a discussion or hinting of such a relationship that T'Pol would have cited regulations as a reason not to pursue something. And from her understanding of Archer's past with Vulcans, it would not have been easy for him to admit to an attraction to T'Pol regardless. So it made sense to Elonat that since she could not pursue something with the man she'd initially felt a bond to, T'Pol would instead pursue the next logical course: Trip. But then that had also fizzled out when T'Pol married her long-time Vulcan fiancé, Koss.

T'Pol opened her eyes and Elonat packed away her thoughts to focus on the task at hand. T'Pol had taken it upon herself to teach Elonat some basic neuropressure positions that she could use for self-regulation should the headaches grow too strong, and T'Pol was unavailable to help. That T'Pol once shared these sessions with Trip further confirmed Elonat's theory. Given the circumstances, and the repeated intimate touching, it was inevitable T'Pol would seek to explore a sexual relationship with Trip. She would have done the same with Archer, but the results would have been entirely different if he'd been the one to receive the neuropressure.

"Do you remember the fifth posture?" T'Pol moved the meditation table to the side, making room for Elonat to lie down.

Elonat answered by moving into said position. T'Pol was very much a unique brand of Vulcan from her grandfather, and father, though there were definitely shared characteristics. Being able to spend so much time with her allowed Elonat an adjustment. She was soon to be on her grandfather's homeworld and would be exposed to even more Vulcans. This "wading pool" of exposure was quite helpful.

"Breathe in." T'Pol reminded Elonat before pressing on the point required for this position. Elonat felt various parts of her body warm in response. "May I ask you a personal question?"

Elonat would have raised her eyebrow, but with her face down, she could only mumble, "Please do."

"Your grandparents," T'Pol shifted her fingers to access another pressure point, "you said they attempted to have more children." Elonat hummed the affirmative. "What was different between the success of your father's birth and the failures of the other pregnancies?"

Elonat knew that these questions were not just mere curiosity. T'Pol had been subjected to the possibilities of inter-species procreation before. In the Expanse, another Enterprise had saved the crew, one crewed with their descendants, the commander being Lorian. What was different, however, was Lorian's successful fertilization and birth had come from Phlox's ingenuity in creating a helpful serum. That incident had been more "acceptable" than the most recent. Only weeks before, Terra Prime released the existence of a "test-tube" Vulcan-human hybrid, created using stolen DNA samples of, yet again, Trip and T'Pol. Elizabeth, as they named her, had died, her DNA unstable. It was unsurprising after two incidents, one successful and one not, that T'Pol would ask this question.

"Doctor von Ornum was a local doctor who made house calls because of my grandfather's nature and the remote location of the family ranch. My father relayed that von Ornum's best guess was that it was a type of Rh incompatibility. My grandmother's body produced antibodies after giving birth to my father, and these prevented any further success. Why Muroc was even a success, not even von Ornum could figure. Given to religious propensities, they assumed it was a miracle and left it at that." Elonat breathed through a spasm created from the point T'Pol shifted to. "By that time, the world was destabilizing again with a Cold War, and they didn't have the technology to do further tests, at least not without alerting all of Earth to alien 'invaders' among them."

"What about your parents?"

Elonat rolled over and spoke as she resettled into the new position, "They never had a chance to find out. I was their first attempt, and my mother died rescuing me from the Eugenics terrorists. Neither my grandfather nor father attempted to remarry after losing their mates. So there were no other 'experiments' for comparison."

T'Pol said nothing more for a time, and Elonat let the room fall into silence. She could practically feel the weight of T'Pol's thoughts, and she might have been literally, considering occasionally T'Pol touched Elonat's skin. When Elonat sat up for T'Pol to go through the last series of points, Elonat tested the waters of her theories.

"Speaking from personal experience, a Vulcan-human relationship is not illogical or unpleasant." T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "From what they told me, both my grandfather and father explained that the emotions shared through the bond with humans increased their insight into situations and allowed them a greater…depth than what they'd experienced before. Of course, my grandfather had a basis for comparison my father did not." T'Pol made eye contact before returning her focus to her fingers, pressing against Elonat's skin. "My grandmother told me she felt more centered, more herself through having the bond with my grandfather."

T'Pol dropped her hands and waited for Elonat to shift so T'Pol could lie down. It was a learn and apply session.

"I am uncertain many other humans or Vulcans would agree with their assessments," T'Pol commented as she laid down.

Elonat nodded, "True. My grandfather was already inclined towards humans, and it isolated him from his culture and people, allowing him the freedom to remake himself as he saw fit. And my father, though raised with in-depth knowledge of his Vulcan heritage, was still only half Vulcan." Elonat kept her breathing rate at a steady pace, aware that the neuropressure given was just as crucial as that received. "However, I'm certain there are some even in this century who would consider the idea, given the right set of circumstances."

It was not her place to push further, suggesting certain individuals to T'Pol or even encouraging certain circumstances, so she let the topic drop. They finished the session discussing more of the protocols Elonat would have to abide by once they reached Vulcan.

Brenna met her at the door once the session was over. A common side-effect of neuropressure, or so Trip told her, had been the munchies. Elonat and her friend headed for the mess hall. Elonat now knew why she felt such an affinity for Brenna. On her first night, Brenna had explained how she was a woman out of place in time and reality. She'd described an alternate reality where the Eugenics Wars and World War 3 had never happened. And it had been from that 21st-century reality that Brenna been transported to the starship Enterprise, but an Enterprise that existed in the future with a different crew—and it had been among this crew that Brenna had referenced her human-Vulcan friend Spock. Elonat's head had hurt by the time Brenna came to the "end" of her story, which didn't seem to be an end at all. Having been personally chosen as a "playmate" of an omnipresent entity like Q sounded both fascinating and horrifying. Brenna had explained to Elonat that she would continue to exist in this time and place only for as long as Q deemed it entertaining for him. The woman had said this as a warning to Elonat, just in case she woke up one morning, and Brenna was gone altogether.

There was no one else in the mess hall when they arrived, and both women selected a piece of pecan pie. Elonat got a cup of tea while Brenna preferred milk. They ate their pie in companionable silence until Brenna finished her pie first.

"You know what I miss?" Elonat made a noise in her throat to show she was listening, "I miss silence."

"What do you mean?" Elonat questioned, savoring the last few bites of a small taste of home.

"Even when no one is talking here, there's still noise. All this technology," Brenna waved a hand around the room they sat in, "it's always making noise. I crave the away missions on undeveloped planets, not that I get sent on those often as they have deemed me a 'loose cannon,' but I crave them because it's the closest thing to silence I can get in this time and place."

"There was silence on our ranch when I was young," Elonat smiled at the memory then assumed a neutral expression when the momentary happy memory gave way to one of the opposite nature, "but by the time I went into the chamber there was rarely silence."

Brenna nodded and continued to sip her milk. The mess hall door opened then and Trip stumbled inside. He saw Elonat's bite of pie hovering between the plate and her mouth.

"That better not be the last slice of chef's pecan pie."

Elonat smiled, "There's one slice left."

Trip's body slumped in relief. It didn't take him long to get his own pie, also a glass of milk, and join them at the table. Both women heard Trip make an almost sensual groan of pleasure after his first bite. Elonat hid her smile behind another small bite while Brenna whistled air between her teeth.

"Rough day in engineering?" Brenna asked, her amusement at his pleasure apparent.

Trip shrugged, "Not exactly. Just a lot going on." He eyed his next bite with delight and flashed the women a smile, "Nothing a slice of pie can't fix though."

After another moment, and a shared look with Elonat, Brenna excused herself, taking her dishes to the container, and stepped outside. Brenna was the only person to whom Elonat felt free to discuss everything, and it was entirely because of her unique displacement. Elonat had relayed her theories of possible "romance" to Brenna, and Elonat supposed this was Brenna's way of giving Elonat the space to discuss sensitive topics.

"Not that it is my place," Elonat sipped at her tea, "but are recent events a contributing factor to this late-night pie eating?"

Trip paused in his next bite, tried to eat again, then set down his fork altogether. He leaned back in his chair, drawing a hand over his face, before leveling a steady gaze on Elonat.

"I'll be honest. Seeing you, healthy, sitting here eating pie," Trip shook his head, "it makes me angry." Elonat kept silent, watching Trip bring his thoughts together while she continued to sip at her tea. "Why in the hell couldn't Elizabeth survive? She should have if you think about it. They 'made' her in controlled circumstances, they were precise in their efforts, whereas for you, for your father, it was left entirely up to nature. I just don't get it." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the rest of his pie.

"I'm sorry." Elonat knew words would not fix the pain in this man's heart and so didn't fabricate any.

Trip shrugged, "I guess I'm also angry that of all the people to steal DNA from to combine with T'Pol's it had to be mine." He stopped, almost as if he just realized what he'd said, then sighed. "Maybe you can help me out here."

"Yes?"

"Being friends with Brenna," Trip glanced at the door as he leaned forward, "I can only imagine all that she's told you about the goings-on of the ship and its crew." Elonat nodded. "She's not known for lying, but she's also not known for just the facts either. And I kinda figured, with your insight into the Vulcan mindset..."

Elonat smiled, "I know that you and T'Pol exchanged neuropressure sessions in the Expanse and, and knowing what I do about neuropressure, and from what I've observed between you and T'Pol, I think it likely that sexual relations occurred between you." Trip sighed and fell back against his chair. "And I was informed of Lorian and Elizabeth. And," Elonat shifted, "then there is also the fact that T'Pol married the fiancé she once rebuffed to remain onboard Enterprise. Am I on the same page?"

"Just about." Trip stabbed his pie and ate a large bite, speaking around the mouthful. "Do you got any advice for me?"

Elonat pushed aside her empty plate and mug, "How honest do you want me to be?" Trip's eyebrows rose, and he set aside his utensils and pushed away his plate. "I am not a crew member, and although we have become amicable towards one another, I know I am still many levels and experiences away from being considered your friend. Sometimes hearing the truth from an outsider is more acceptable, and sometimes it isn't."

"I get the feeling you wouldn't warn me like that if you didn't have a good hunch about something monumental." Trip shrugged. "Lay it on me. After all the sh," he swallowed and started again, "stuff I've been through, I think I can take it."

"Well," Elonat took a deep breath, "it strikes me that T'Pol values the bond of friendship that has developed between you two and that, for as much as she is able, she holds you in high regard." Trip nodded, pleased with what Elonat had to say so far. "However, it also appears that she is unwilling to let go of certain features of her culture and the expectations it has on her behavior and future planning. Even if she had not married her childhood fiancé, I do not think it likely that she would have pursued a similar marital relationship with you."

Trip no longer looked pleased, his arms crossing over his chest again, "Why do you say that? Obviously, it somehow worked out on the other Enterprise, and she started our 'sexual relations' when we were in the Expanse. She's got to feel SOMETHING for me with all that."

"Speaking from personal experience, under the right set of circumstances, a healthy and happy relationship between a Vulcan and a human may develop. Most likely, having made the initial step to form a physical connection with you in the Expanse, once it was apparent you could not return to your own time, I would not be surprised if logic dictated T'Pol's actions." Trip raised his eyebrows. "It would take too much effort and time to cultivate another physical relationship and, since she'd already found you compatible physically, and to a degree emotionally, it was only logical that you would be her chosen mate in this new circumstance."

Trip sighed, "When you put it that way," he groaned and laid his head in his hands, "doesn't do the ego too much good realizing you'd been settled for in another lifetime." Elonat remained silent, waiting for Trip to challenge or further accept her summations. "Let's say, we never got together in the Expanse," he began using his hands as he spoke, "and we still traveled back in time on that other Enterprise, do you think she would've remained single or do you think she might've sought someone else out?"

"You're wondering if there's someone else onboard who could have been, or is your rival for her emotional regard?"

"Not exactly," Trip sighed, "this whole situation is a headache. Forget I asked-"

"Yes," Elonat's response had him sitting back down, "I believe she might have sought someone else out, but only if the burden of command lines were no longer necessary. Might I remind you of the Captain's report on the alternate timeline."

Trip looked confused for far longer than Elonat would have supposed, given the man's intellect. But eventually, as it seemed the engineer recalled mission after mission over the years, his expression was one of surprise but also understanding.

"She came to me because she couldn't go to him," Trip's eyes were wide, "you know, now that you mention it, it makes sense." He shook his head, and she heard him swear under his breath, "Son of a bitch. I'll be damned. That just makes this even weirder." Trip looked back to Elonat, "Do you think she ever felt anything for me, or was I always the 'fallback' guy?"

Elonat shrugged, "I doubt she understood her own thoughts or feelings, hence the initiation of a physical relationship. It would be illogical to assume that she felt and feels nothing for you. As I stated before, you are an important person in her life. But I do not believe she would seek your hand in marriage if she were made available."

"Do you think the captain knows?" Trip was receiving all this information remarkably well, but Elonat got the feeling he'd somehow always known some of this already. "Do you think he reciprocates?"

"Whether he knows of her feelings consciously, I can't say. But he responds to her in a manner that leads me to assume he feels more for her than is typical between mere friends or comrades." Elonat reached out and surprised Trip when she placed a comforting hand on his forearm. "No matter what, Trip, you are important to her, and though I risk putting words in her mouth, I believe she wants you to live your best life and thrive."

After another sigh, Trip patted her hand and nodded, "I believe you. And thanks, Elonat, for humoring me. It isn't easy to accept, but I see a lot of truth behind what you had to say. Even if it isn't all true, it certainly makes accepting the status quo a lot easier."

"Thank you for trusting me with your thoughts and feelings." Elonat stood with Trip and joined him in clearing the table. "It is a new and welcome thing to be included. I hope it continues even after I leave Enterprise."

Trip frowned, was quiet a moment, then led her out into the corridor to join up with Brenna. He looked between the two women for another pensive second before he smiled, "I know we just had it, but what do you think about having another movie night?" He directed his question to Brenna. "Elonat wasn't able to join us for the other one, but maybe, you'd like to come if we had another?" His eyes and easy smile were warm when they landed on Elonat.

"If everyone likes the idea, I'd love to join. Aside from the history reels I've seen onboard, it's been years since I've seen a movie." Elonat winked, and both Trip and Brenna laughed.

"All right then, I'll talk to the Captain and see about arranging one for later this week. I think we're to make Vulcan at the beginning of next week, so there should be time." He gave another nod, "Well, goodnight, ladies. And thank you again, Elonat."

"Goodnight, Trip." Elonat's eyes followed his form until he rounded the corner out of view.

"You told him?" Brenna asked as they also moved toward Elonat's quarters. Elonat nodded, listening quietly as Brenna continued, "He's such a gentleman. I can tell he took it well. Trip can be an idiot sometimes, but he always means well, and at his core, he's a sweetheart. While it's a shame it didn't work out between them, I have to admit I'm gunning for it to work out between the Captain and T'Pol."

Both women drew up short when, as they rounded the corner, they faced Captain Archer and his beagle Porthos. From his casual wear, it appeared Archer hadn't expected to run into anyone any more than they'd expected to.

"Good evening," Archer smiled at Elonat and then turned a confused look to Brenna, "What were you gunning for to work out between the sub-commander and myself?" Brenna shifted under his gaze. "I couldn't help but overhear part of your conversation and was curious when I heard my name mentioned."

"Trip will request an additional movie night this week, I suppose in my honor," Elonat spoke up before Brenna. "And Brenna and I were discussing who had been the most successful at getting T'Pol to attend these evening events. I believe she was iterating her hopes that you could work out an arrangement that would bring T'Pol since neither she nor myself could attend the last one. And, for the foreseeable future, it is unlikely that she and I will attend any more together."

While Archer didn't look entirely convinced, he gave a slow nod accompanied by a mischievous smile, "I'll see what I can do."

Brenna hid her smile and suppressed her laughter, by some miracle, until they made it to Elonat's quarters. Then the non-MACO time traveler crumpled into a pile of laughter and filled Elonat's quarters with the sound. Elonat joined in, relieved to have dodged the bullet.


	8. A Little Unorthodox Perhaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally Going is in Star Trek Original Series and Tripping Through is in Star Trek 2009, in case you want to read up on Brenna's story. Thank you for your support, and also your prompts. This is also a Hoshi/Reed Mayweather/McKenzie centric fic. Cheers!

Two days and two very late nights later, found Elonat feeling more prepared for their arrival on Vulcan. In that time, Archer did what he could to catch Elonat up on less Eugenics Wars related history, namely the foundation of Star Fleet and what led to their current status in the quadrant. T'Pol had filled in the missing historical gaps of Elonat's grandfather's arrival on Earth. The Vulcan ambassador to Earth, Soval, would meet them on Vulcan. He would be the linguistic and cultural liaison for Elonat as they accessed Vulcan records to find any distant Vulcan relatives. Should they even desire to lay claim to her as a relative was still uncertain even for T'Pol as Elonat's very existence was an unprecedented challenge.

They were due to arrive in another three days, and until then, Archer had cleared Elonat to roam the ship to her heart's delight, with Brenna ever-present at her side. Hayes had kept the original assignment of Brenna as Elonat's MACO escort, namely because Brenna put up such an insubordinate stink about reassignment that Hayes had threatened to throw her in the brig. This hadn't phased the woman in the slightest, and it had taken Elonat requesting the same thing for Hayes to relent, calling off Brenna's proposed replacement of McKenzie, and go his way. He remained friendly enough towards Elonat but had not yet made any significant efforts to grow more acquainted with her.

Mostly, the crew of the ship treated Elonat warmly. Hoshi, Lizzie Cutler, and Travis were the friendliest, being of the similar mischievous ilk to Brenna. And even after their "coming to light" conversation, Trip came close behind in levels of friendliness. The armory officer, Reed, was stiff in his mannerisms but for a generations-military man, was cordial. Lizzie had taken the time to spill further gossip on the Brit to Brenna and Elonat just the day before.

When they'd encountered the other Enterprise in the Expanse, many of the crew had sought information on who they'd ended up with given the right set of circumstances. Some discoveries had led to current romantic interludes. Whereas others had led to confusion and frustration, such as had been the case with T'Pol and Trip. As Lizzie told it, Reed had been one of those individuals to seek information, whereas Hoshi had not. Lizzie had been beside him when the armory officer looked at the data logs and remembered him smiling at what he found and commenting to Lizzie that life was ironic but rarely unpredictable. Only later, when eating lunch with Travis and Hoshi, he told them he'd not ended up with anyone. The change? Lizzie saw Hoshi surprise Reed when she said she didn't want to know who she ended up with, and Reed's coverup was his way of being a gentleman and saving face.

"So you think Reed saw that he and Hoshi ended up together?" Brenna had asked over an ice cream sundae, her voice hushed, and all three of them thankful Hoshi was nowhere to be seen in the mess hall.

Lizzie nodded, "I know that's what he saw. I have an eidetic memory, and though it was briefly, I couldn't help but look over his shoulder." The woman looked pleased, like a cat discovering an unguarded bowl of cream. "He'll take that knowledge to the grave before he tells her. There's no way he'll go against regulations or risk rejection from a fellow crewman."

Brenna being, well, Brenna now felt a determination to bypass Star Fleet regulations to pair off Archer with T'Pol and Reed with Hoshi.

"Why stop there?" Elonat asked as she, and Brenna watched the daily sparring sessions. "Two couples for a ship this size shows a lack of ambition."

Elonat noticed the MACOs using moves she'd never seen. Considering how she'd won against Jikain, Elonat knew she'd need to have better tactics than solving all tight spots with a kiss. She'd surprised herself with her own brutality and measured violence on Cold Station 12. But if this century proved like her own, and it seemed it would, then she was doomed to have idiots challenge her and attempt to egg her into fights once they discovered her Augment DNA or even just noted her hybrid status. Elonat saw an opportunity to increase her self-defense repertoire by learning from these MACOs.

Though in her peripherals, Brenna looked ready to retort. She clamped her mouth shut at the approach of Hoshi and Travis.

"Hey, Brenna," Hoshi sidled up beside them, "Elonat." She was also dressed in exercise clothes, as was Travis. They all stood watching the sparring for a moment before Hoshi turned to Elonat, "I have to ask!" She waved away a cautioning hand from Travis. "You said you had to wrestle the Romulan commander to get away to the escape pods."

Elonat blushed. She'd hedged the truth a bit to disguise the timeline between when she'd fought Jikain and when she'd escaped. Only Brenna knew the truth, and that was because Elonat had felt a strange obligation to reveal the full truth to her fellow displaced in time sojourner.

Elonat nodded and hesitantly spoke, "Yes, why do you bring it up now?"

"Well," Hoshi gestured to the sparring mats, "can you show us how you did it? From what T'Pol and Phlox have told us, Romulans are very strong and ferocious fighters."

Brenna crossed her arms over her chest, "Elonat held her own on the Station. You can read Hayes' report if you have doubts about her capabilities."

"Oh god, that's not what I meant." Hoshi reached out and touched Elonat's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just was curious what your 'winning move' was against a Romulan. I didn't know if it was the same as what you did with the Augment."

"It's okay, Hoshi. I know what you meant. And I used some, what shall we call it, unorthodox moves to win against the Romulan commander so that combined with my superior strength and martial arts training is what I believe allowed me to get away."

She heard Brenna cough at her side, but the woman wisely remained silent, aside from that. Hoshi only seemed more curious, "What sort of unorthodox moves? We get our training from Lieutenant Reed, and he's always trying to teach us moves he's learned from various alien species but is a by-the-book in his methods. And Major Hayes is much the same, but he focuses mostly on training the MACOs now."

There seemed to be a story there. In the way, Hoshi spoke, and her tone of voice, Elonat deduced a professional rivalry between them. But there was no time to delve into it, for both men came into the room.

At Hoshi's continued questioning look, Elonat sighed, "I bit and kissed him."

"What?" Travis asked, his mouth dropping open.

Elonat shrugged, "The element of surprise always works."

Before Elonat could blink, Hoshi waved to the men and gestured for them to join. Only Hayes came over as Lieutenant Reed retreated to another group of ensigns and began, it looked like, to berate them for their lack of proper technique before leading them from the room.

"Lieutenant Hayes," Hoshi spoke brightly once he stood in front of them, "Elonat was just telling us she used some unorthodox moves to get away from the Romulans who'd held her captive. Have you ever fought a Romulan before?"

Hayes shook his head, "I've never even seen a Romulan before." He turned his gaze to Elonat, who by this point in time wished she had some excuse to retreat as Reed seemed to have had, "Would you mind showing us how you got away? I'm always looking to incorporate more movements into my repertoire."

About to protest, Elonat felt a hand on her wrist and looked over to Brenna. The woman looked like a child in a candy store, near quivering with excitement, and Elonat sighed. Brenna had explained to Elonat that she would only continue to exist in this reality so long as the Q entity remained entertained. While Elonat got the feeling that Brenna's desire to see whatever was about to happen was more for her own entertainment than for the sake of appeasing Q, Elonat couldn't help but think maybe by following through with this inadvertent setup that Brenna would remain by her side longer. She was the closest thing to a friend that Elonat had experienced in years, aside from Mr'ish, and if this minor embarrassment could help keep Brenna by her side longer, then Elonat would go through with it.

"If Ensign Sato agrees to pay close attention and execute the same moves in her next training with Lieutenant Reed, sure," Elonat looked over to Hoshi and waited for the woman to naively walk into her trap with a shrug and a smile. Brenna was vibrating with energy, looking ready to combust. Elonat returned her gaze to Hayes and smiled, "do you want me to tell you the moves before I execute them or just let them happen?" Hoshi pounded on Brenna's back when she took to coughing.

Hayes played right into her ploy when he replied, "If you tell me beforehand, then I'll be influenced in my responses, and those watching may lose out on learning experience. No, just let the punches fall as they may."

Elonat nodded quietly. She shot Brenna a warning look before following Hayes onto the one free sparring mat. They hadn't even started yet, and already those who had been milling about on the sidelines were moving closer. There were still some among the crew who distrusted her Augment enhancements, but they had kept their distrust and dislike to themselves.

Hayes took up position opposite her and assumed a ready position. Elonat quickly played out in her memory all her moves that had led to the culminating winner move—the kiss—and tried to play out in the here and now what she would have to do to get Hayes to react similarly as Jikain. There were some obvious differences in that Hayes did not think or move like a Romulan and was also physically weaker than a Romulan. She would have to tone back her own responses to keep from seriously injuring him, falling back on her childhood training with her grandfather and father.

"Ready when you are." Hayes brought Elonat back to the moment with his comment.

Before she could allow logic to dissuade her from coming actions, Elonat complied with Brenna's unspoken request for entertainment. She sashayed up to Hayes, his stance unwavering. His expression changed to one of curiosity at her lack of blocking, and without pausing in her movements, Elonat moved her fist to slam into his chest. Though Hayes blocked it, unlike Jikain had, the momentum of her punch was enough to shift him off his feet and back a pace. He responded in a similar fashion to Jikain next in he used his hold on Elonat's fist to jerk her forward as he used a leg sweep to have them both fall towards the mat.

She allowed the fall, as that had also happened originally, but used her superior strength to break Hayes' hold on her wrist and rocked her body away as he moved to grab hold. As his body continued forward in motion, she flipped herself onto his back. Much as she had that night with Jikain, only unlike Jikain Hayes seemed to be ready for this. Instead of falling onto his stomach as Jikain had, Hayes flipped them so that Elonat was pinned beneath his body on the mat, his back on her front. Jikain had done similar, and this was where things would get complicated because it was about this time that she'd bit Jikain initially and caused them to both switch gears in their minds. She didn't know if Hayes would respond in the same manner, though; being human, and less primal as it seemed both Vulcan and Romulans seemed to be, his response could be opposite to Jikain's. Either way, Hayes was disengaging her arms and legs from around his body and already rolled onto his front again to dislodge her further. She would have to follow through with her instinct. She bit him.

Hayes faltered just enough out of surprise that she could grab hold of his hands and slam them onto the mat on either side of his head. She also maneuvered her legs to lock his together and hyper-extended his knees so he couldn't move into a kneeling position without hurting himself. She hadn't bitten his shoulder than hard as she had Jikain, but when she pulled her mouth away from his skin, she saw red indentations where her teeth had been.

"I'm assuming," Hayes grunted, his voice a little muffled by his lips' proximity to the mat, "that was one of your unorthodox moves."

Elonat smirked, "Yes, it was."

"I applaud the ingenuity." Hayes didn't knock his skull against her face as Jikain had, but he did a strange curling move, pulling his limbs towards his core, that threw off Elonat's balance enough for him get a firm grip of the mat and reach around to throw her off his back.

She didn't have the time or ability to continue to roll away from him. Hayes was prepared in ways that Jikain had not been. He fell on top of her torso almost immediately, pinning her arms against her sides as he sought to move his hips to be atop her own so he could stop her legs movements. Elonat twisted her hips until they faced away from Hayes and used the momentum to keep the twisting motion until Hayes was half lying on her back, seeking to pin her down, instead of being chest-to-chest. So while the method was different, things were still playing out in a similar enough fashion. Hayes placed his head near the juncture of her neck and shoulder as he moved his body atop hers.

Elonat ceased all movement then and allowed her body to go limp. When Hayes leaned forward ever so slightly to check on why she might respond like that, Elonat pulled her second unorthodox move. She turned her head, and without warning, she pressed her lips against his. Hayes pulled his face back, barely allowing there to be enough time even to register that a kiss had happened. He blinked at her a moment before he let his head fall forward onto her shoulder, and his whole body shook with laughter.

When he looked up again, his eyes were mirthful, "I will venture a guess that that was your winning move?" He extricated himself as he spoke. At Elonat's nod, he continued to chuckle, "I can understand why that would be a momentary win, but I hope you don't intend upon winning every fight with that."

"No," Elonat pushed herself up and accepted his extended hand as he stood faster than she, "that was my original reason for coming here today. I was hoping to learn more orthodox moves since I'd rather not weaponize my lips."

Hayes laughed again, and Elonat shared in his mirth. It took them both a moment more to realize a few things:

1\. That they still held hands,

2\. That they were not the only people in the room, and

3\. That everyone had stopped sparring and was watching them.

Hayes dropped her hand and took a step back, his earlier open expression remaining friendly but schooling into a more neutral version of it. Elonat swiped her hands over her face to take care of the beads of sweat she'd produced and glanced over to Brenna. The woman was doubled-over, and Hoshi seemed to stroke her back while Travis stood biting his lips to keep from laughing. A few other people also looked ready to die of laughter while some just looked confused, such as a newly arrived Reed.

"Ensign Sato," Hayes called out to Hoshi, "I believe the agreement between you and Ms. Madsen was that you would now demonstrate with Lieutenant Reed the moves Ms. Madsen utilized to escape the Romulan soldier."

Elonat's eyes widened. It floored her that Hayes would play along. Still, then she remembered there was some history between him and Reed, probably a professional rivalry that would lend itself to his willingness to play a prank on his superior officer. Reed, unaware of the situation, looked intrigued and moved to join them on the sparring mat. Hoshi looked petrified, and it took both Brenna and Travis pushing and prodding to get the communications officer to stand with them.

"I don't know if I saw the moves long enough to execute them properly," Hoshi's cheeks were red, and she was looking everywhere in the room except at Reed, "maybe you and Major Hayes should show them again?"

"Nice try Ensign," Hayes moved backward until he stood on the sidelines with a few of his MACOs, "but a deal is a deal."

Hoshi glared at Elonat, but Elonat felt no guilt. Sato had purposefully arranged the situation, so that Elonat kissed Hayes, and turnabout was fair game in her book. Besides, this would further entertain Brenna, and it fed into her ambition to see Reed and Sato together before she left with Q.

"You are devious," Travis whispered under his breath as they waited for Hoshi to take up a defensive position. "Remind me not to play a prank on you."

Elonat smiled, "Well, she set me up and then walked right into a perfect storm."

One of the MACOs, newly arrived, came over to stand next to Travis. Brenna's eyes widened, and Elonat realized that this was Jennifer McKenzie, the woman Travis had ended up with on the other Enterprise. No doubt, Brenna also felt the need to pair these two up.

"Corporal," Elonat smiled her greeting at the woman, "I think maybe you and Travis should try out some moves Ensign Sato will display with the Lieutenant."

Travis looked like he'd forgotten to breathe, and it was Jennifer who patted his back when he started coughing. Brenna clutched her stomach as a bout of laughter consumed her just as Hoshi launched into her rendition of Brenna's fight. Both Hoshi and Reed moved differently than Elonat, Hayes, and Jikain, but the sequences of events were the same. And when it came to Hoshi biting Reed, well, it looked more like she was trying to give him a hickey. Either way, it worked, and Reed's entire body stiffened in surprise, and it took him longer to recover than it had Hayes. He said nothing as they both repositioned themselves.

At her side, Elonat saw Jennifer glance in her direction, then at Travis, before smiling and looking back to the sparring session. She seemed a good sport and a quick observer.

The last series of moves started. Reed could pin Hoshi, where Hayes and Jikain had not with Elonat, and it left them to wonder if Hoshi could execute the winning move at all. The room was tense; everyone was waiting for the finish line. Hoshi pulled a move Elonat hadn't, most likely from Hoshi's own martial arts background, and extracted herself enough to kneel in front of the Lieutenant. While his arms came up to grab hold of her torso again, Hoshi grabbed his face between her hands and, without further caution, pressed her lips against his. The room erupted with applause and laughter, more than a few hoots and whistles of delight echoing off the walls.

From Elonat's more subdued response, and intent observation, she saw Reed's fingers flex against Hoshi's body, his eyes remaining wide. Hoshi also, her hands softened against his face after the first touch, and she was slower than need be at pulling back. Whatever thrall they fell into, however, was broken when they were surrounded by the leers and jeers of their comrades.

"So," Jennifer turned to Travis, her arms over her chest, and her legs hip-width apart, "you wanted to show me some of those moves?"

"Well, uh," Travis scratched the back of his head, shooting Brenna and Elonat pleading looks, "Elonat was-"

Hoshi appeared in front of them, red-faced and sweating. She pointed a finger at Elonat, "This means war between us."

"I'm sure it does," Elonat handed Hoshi a towel while Brenna handed over her water bottle, "but aren't you happy it finally happened?"

"What?" Hoshi looked confused.

Hayes' approach spared them further awkward dialogue. He was still wiping at the tears in his eyes.

"Ms. Madsen, perhaps you could join in with the other MACOs during our training sessions from tomorrow onwards until we reach Vulcan. We might help prevent further weaponization." He hinted a wink, and Elonat chuckled.

"Thank you, that would be most appreciated." She rubbed at her own neck then and indicated Hayes, "I hope I didn't bite too hard."

"Nah," Hayes waved away her concern, "you didn't draw blood, and that's enough for me." He reached out and placed a hand over the bite mark and pulled his fingers away, nodding to himself at the lack of blood. He glanced over his shoulder at Reed, who stood surrounded by some of his armory personnel, then to Hoshi, "I can't say the same for you and the Lieutenant. I think he will be wearing that mark for a few days now."

Hoshi looked ready to have the floor eat her. Travis had moved away with Jennifer, both of them joining for a legitimate sparring session now that the entertainment was over. Hayes went off as well, approaching the still flummoxed looked Reed. Brenna patted Hoshi's back.

"I've wanted to see the two of you work out your sexual tension for years now." Hoshi still looked confused, though now there was a telling blush on her cheeks again. "Thank you for walking into your trap."

Hoshi sighed and shook her head, "I'm going to go shower."

"Will we see you at the movie tonight?" Elonat called after her.

Hoshi nodded before disappearing from the room. Trip had surprised everyone by giving the movie selection choice to Elonat. After receiving an indication from Brenna what Trip's preferred movies were, Elonat chose an obscure comedy—The Man With Two Brains—that had somehow made her grandfather crack a smile the first time he'd watched it. She figured if it could make a fully Vulcan smile, it would serve its purpose by thoroughly amusing the humans onboard, maybe even the Denobulian doctor.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful—though Elonat didn't know when Hoshi would start her war—and after a light dinner in the mess hall, Elonat and Brenna helped to clean it up and make way for movie night. Brenna wanted to sit in the back for "reconnaissance" purposes, and Elonat humored her friend. When Travis and Jennifer showed up together, Brenna nodded and gave Elonat a sly smile, earning an eye roll from the hybrid. Then, when Archer and T'Pol showed up together, Brenna dug a finger into Elonat's side to bring even further attention to the fact. Finally, when Reed showed up and sat down next to Hoshi towards the front Elonat had to swat Brenna's hand away, the woman was so overcome with delight she'd taken to near tickling Elonat.

"Is this seat taken?" Brenna grew still as both women looked and found Hayes holding a bowl of popcorn, waiting for their response.

"Excuse me," Brenna stood up and moved aside, "I have to use the restroom. Please, take my seat, I'll sit just behind you guys when I come back."

She hurried from the room, and Elonat knew it had nothing to do with using the facilities and everything to do with her matchmaking ambitions. It seemed Brenna had risen to Elonat's challenge after all, and Elonat was not immune to the woman's efforts. Elonat inwardly shook her head while she made room for Hayes to sit down and accepted his offering of popcorn. The movie started.

"My grandfather loved this movie," Hayes whispered next to her. "Steve Martin was one of the greatest comedic geniuses of the 20th century, is what he'd always tell us."

Elonat smiled, "My grandfather Mestral smiled while watching this movie." Hayes' eyes widened, and she nodded for emphasis. "So, I think he might concur with your grandfather's assessment."

Brenna eventually came back and followed through with her declaration: sitting behind Hayes and Elonat as if she were their chaperone. Aside from occasional finger brushing when they both reached for popcorn, nothing merited Brenna's immense grin by the end of the movie. Of course, Elonat hadn't attempted to check in on the other would-be couples if Brenna had her way. So Brenna's thorough enjoyment of the evening might have had more to do with all of them together than it did with Elonat alone.

"Have a good night," Hayes parted ways just outside Elonat's quarters, "and Jones," Brenna somewhat stood at attention, "I think you need to log in a few more hours of weapons training tomorrow morning. Your scores are abysmal."

"Yes sir."

"I'll see you at 0400 then."

He left before he could see Brenna's mouth drop open in dismay.


	9. Pranks and Sleepovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad that the OCs are so well-liked, and that my depictions of canon characters seem to be on par with expectation. Feel free to leave a request for future scenes or characters, even song prompts. The information regarding language and Vulcan topography or clans does not come from me but from a variety of web sources I'd be happy to share with those interested. Cheers!

"The ambassador who will act as your liaison is S'haile Soval," T'Pol tipped her head to the side in thought then added, "I believe the closest translation for s'haile is 'lord.'"

Up to this moment, Elonat's last days aboard the Enterprise passed with routine. It was wonderful as even before going into cryogenic sleep, Elonat had precious little of such peace and predictability. She spent the mornings helping Phlox feed his animals before he would continue the scans and tests Archer had made Elonat promise to willingly "give" to science. After breakfast with Archer and his senior officers, Brenna and her gang of mischief-makers (Hoshi, Lizzie, Mayweather, and Trip) would take turns hosting her in between their duties. After this, Elonat would eat lunch with whoever of her new friends were free to join her, then retire to her own quarters to catch up on the history she'd slept through. Then, before the regular dinner hour, Hayes and Elonat would train while Brenna stayed true to her word as well and continued to introduce them to all sorts of strange music: 20th-century alternative, Bollywood, New Wave, and Big Band. After training, the three of them would share dinner in Hayes' quarters and trade stories. Then Elonat would end her day meditating with T'Pol.

On this particular evening, when Brenna and Elonat were on their way to train, T'Pol had taken it upon herself to remind Elonat of certain aspects of the individuals she would work with once they made it to Vulcan.

Brenna whistled through her teeth, "You mean he's Vulcan aristocracy?" She gave Elonat a pitying look.

"He is from a highly revered ma'at, or clan group, and has been chosen by the clan mother, ko'mekh, as the next to inherit ancestral lands in their home province of Raal. That is once he has taken another adun'a." When they just stared at T'Pol she added, "Wife." She seemed disinterested in delving further into why this man would need to take another wife or how they saw the Vulcan society was matriarchal. Instead, she carried on with, "His title is Kevet-dutar; that's the closest translation in Vulcan to ambassador. If he so chooses, then you should address him as Osu Soval, but until he states this, he should be S'haile or Kevet-dutar."

Elonat felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Brenna giving her a sympathetic look. She wasn't overly concerned about all the formalities; they were logical considering the history of Vulcan, and she had an "insiders" perspective of the history considering her heritage. But she could understand why, to a human, they could perceive such formalities as "too much."

"You remember the ta'al?" T'Pol didn't bother looking over to Elonat to confirm; she was too busy typing on her PADD.

Elonat nodded, "I also know that the good of the many outweighs the good of the few, and in infinite diversity, there are infinite combinations." She got T'Pol's notice then and gave the woman a slight smile. "And when all rational solutions refuse to fit the available facts, then we must seek an irrational solution that does. Perhaps," Elonat felt a thrill of inward satisfaction when T'Pol lowered the PADD altogether to stare at Elonat, "that is why Vulcans do not consider it a lie to keep the truth to oneself."

Hayes had done her a favor and given her unrestricted access to the Vulcan database they had given Enterprise. During her self-imposed history lessons, she'd made it a point to brush up on as much Vulcan history as she had access to. Elonat couldn't give Hayes and the database all credit, however. Her grandfather had done his best to teach her about his culture. Though Mestral had made a greater effort to do so with her father. By the time Elonat came around, the world was so unstable that it hadn't been logical to dwell on the past, especially when none of them would have a future.

"Your studies will serve you well in this transition," T'Pol commented after a time, "only do not expect praise from those you will lodge with during your time here. Many have still never encountered a human before, let alone," T'Pol glanced at Elonat, but Elonat kept her smile despite the allusion to her differences that would be distasteful to the Vulcans. She handed the PADD over to Elonat, "I downloaded the pertinent information you may need. I suggest you use your spare time wisely."

Thus dismissed, Brenna and Elonat continued to the gym. Brenna immediately moved to the side to "DJ" their training "tunes" while Hayes and Elonat met on the sparring mat. They both jerked in surprise when, without warning, the room was filled with a raucous beat.

"What in the hell is that?" Hayes yelled over to Brenna.

"This is what I call 'classic rock.' It is a genre of music from centuries ago. I always listen to it when I need to train hard but don't feel the energy or aggression necessary." Brenna stood and smiled. "If you want me to change it, I won't." She grinned at them both, turned the music louder, then set about dancing her way over to a punching bag where she trained on her own.

Hayes shrugged, as did Elonat, and they returned their attention to one another. As the hour drew by, Hayes helped Elonat improve her tactics and sharpen the moves she already had. By the time their training session ended, and Brenna turned off the music that had, surprisingly, grown on both Hayes and herself, Elonat's muscles were stiff as she left the training room, but her heart was light.

Elonat felt happier in this strange time than she had in the months, if not years, leading up to her cryogenic sleep. And Brenna and Hayes were turning out to be more like family than mere friends. Thankfully, the feelings were mutual. So much so that Hayes insisted Elonat keep track of his address on Earth, so if things didn't work out for her on Vulcan, she could stay with his mother and sister. They lived in a small community in Nebraska, and Hayes told her he'd already spoken to both women about the idea, and they were letting him know of all the vacant positions in the town that would be happy to employ Elonat. This gesture on Hayes' part meant so much to Elonat that she'd been the one to initiate a hug between them. Hayes had seemed surprised but returned it gladly enough.

Brenna couldn't offer the same support or resources. She was even more gypsy in this time than Elonat. But Brenna didn't let this get her down, nor did she allow it to fester in Elonat's spirits either. Both women were keenly aware of the fact that once Elonat left Enterprise, the likelihood of their ever seeing each other again was slim. That was why they'd caved in to the whims of the adolescent still living inside them, and on Elonat's last night aboard the ship, they slept in the same room. Lizzie and Hoshi joined them.

"The last time I had a sleepover I was twelve," Hoshi leaned over the edge of the top bunk, "it was my cousin's birthday party, and after we snuck downstairs to watch a 'naughty' movie, we raided the kitchen and gorged ourselves on junk food. None of slept that night, and all of us had stomach aches the next morning." She grinned, "One of my favorite memories with that cousin."

"I can't remember the last time I had a sleepover," Lizzie laughed, "at least with someone I wasn't, you know, like really, sleeping with."

Brenna giggled, "I'm with you, Lizzie." The women high-fived from their makeshift beds on the floor of Elonat's quarters.

Elonat chuckled, "I never had one, at least not as you all have described to me." She glanced at the table where there remained the empty plates and bowls of all the "junk food" Brenna and Hoshi had ordered from the chef for this occasion. "I'm enjoying this, though."

"Damn right, you are. And you know what's next on our agenda?" Brenna grabbed the canister sitting on the table before her. "Prank time!"

The women broke up in the corridor. Hoshi and Lizzie's victim was Travis, whereas Elonat and Brenna headed toward Hayes' room. They'd spent a good portion of dinner time working out the details of their pranks, including escape routes and secondary plans. Now that they were about to execute said prank, Elonat felt a strange exhilarating nervousness set in. She'd never been one to do these things and never had had anyone to do them with. Neither her father nor her grandfather had been the type. To do something now that most regular human children could do in their childhood made Elonat chuckle, and she felt the katras of her kin twist and twirl in her head in a way that made her feel like they approved of her actions. It was good for her to experience these things now, especially since starting tomorrow, she would live on a planet with people who were even more "dour" than her grandfather had been.

Elonat had learned to "read" her grandfather because of their relationship, and, as T'Pol had explained to her, his time on Earth had encouraged his natural penchant for displaying more emotion than the average Vulcan. T'Pol had already inadvertently warned Elonat about the stark differences she'd find in the Vulcans on their native planet versus her grandfather on Earth. It was because of that that Elonat had not protested Brenna's insistence of a prank, nor had she balked at playing said joke against the only other member of the ship she felt an affinity for: Hayes.

"You're sure Reed gave you the right code?" Elonat whispered behind her friend as they crept down the corridor.

Brenna nodded, "Oh, yes. He was more than happy to give me the code when I told him what we were doing and why." She looked over her shoulder to Elonat and winked. "He might walk around like he's got something shoved up his ass, but he's an okay guy once you get past his stereotypical British exterior."

Elonat nodded but remained silent as they'd reached their destination. Her whole body thrummed with excitement as Brenna typed in the code, and they both stiffened in readiness as the door slid open. Brenna gave Elonat another wink before they crept inside the shadowy room. Heavy breathing came from the lone bed on the far side of the room of mirrored layout to Elonat's. Brenna glanced at Elonat in question before moving towards Hayes' bed; Elonat held up the object she'd come with: a feather. Brenna grinned, and together they moved forward again.

The prank was simple, or at least it was in theory. Brenna would drop some shaving cream into Hayes' hand, and Elonat would tickle various parts of exposed skin. In theory, Hayes would then smear shaving cream across himself until either he woke up, or they ran out of shaving cream. As they approached, they found Hayes on his back and found one hand lying on his chest and the other palm up on the bed beside him; it seemed too good to be true.

But it only took one successful swipe, which left a white smear of cream across the middle of Hayes' face before the man woke up. Seeing Brenna's grinning face, and Elonat's surprised one, hovering over his bed must've confused him. But when he discovered the cream in his hand and the canister in Brenna's, Hayes let out an expletive and surged to his feet. Brenna tried to get him again with more cream, but he batted the canister away from her and smeared the remaining cream on his hand across Brenna's head. Elonat turned and grabbed the canister off the floor and let loose a volley of cream. But she wasn't able to dodge Hayes' arms when they came around her and sent them both to the floor in a heap of laughter.

"Are you okay?" Hayes asked once they were on the ground. He'd turned midair, so it was she who landed on him instead of the other way around.

Elonat grinned seconds before she smeared more cream onto his face, "Perfect."

They filled the room with more laughter. They quieted down, after Hayes cleaned up, and returned to Elonat's quarters. They found Lizzie and Hoshi cleaning themselves of the shaving cream with a grinning, and clean Travis, grinning at them. It was much later that Travis and Hayes returned to their quarters after having spent a goodly amount of time trading even more stories, this time of pranks and jokes, with one another. Elonat almost didn't want to sleep at all. But she knew she should, since she'd be exposing her body to an alien environment, and she needed all the physical and mental strength possible to stay on her best behavior—no need to make a bad first impression unnecessarily.

"I will miss you guys," Elonat spoke into the darkness as they lay on their beds.

She heard the rustling sound of Brenna turning over, "I'm sure as hell gonna miss you too, Elonat."

Elonat smiled.

"Keep in touch as you're able, and I promise I will," Lizzie added. "And don't let those stuffy Vulcans give you hell. You need not conform to their standards. You are unique unto yourself. Acclimate and do everything possible to live at peace with the bastards, sure, but never betray your heritage."

"Thank you," Elonat turned her head and peered over to her friend, still clearly seen to her keen eyes even in the dark, "and you all take care of yourselves and keep an eye on Hayes, will you? He's far more honorable and kinder than he should be, I'm afraid."

"Yup." Brenna saluted her. "Glad you see it too. It just seems a shame for such an outstanding man to remain untethered, you know?" She raised herself then and gave Elonat a good, long look. "Think you could fancy him?"

"If by 'fancy him' you mean to come to care for him romantically," Brenna nodded, and Elonat smiled, "I believe it is much too soon for me to contemplate that logically. My last affair with had been about taking control, and pleasure, in a dire situation," she kept details from the conversation given Hoshi and Lizzie's presence but didn't mind them knowing at least that much. "I don't want my emotions or circumstances to control whatever next relationship I go into. As you know, I've had precious few romantic relationships. I'd rather have things occur naturally and over a more logical time than what I have already experienced."

"Yeah, men suck." Lizzie heaved out a sigh and laid back down.

Hoshi added, "I can tell you, he's not taken, so maybe keep him in mind if you're ever shopping around."

"Speaking of shopping around," Brenna rolled over and stared pointedly at Hoshi, "when are you and Malcolm going to do anything about that sexual tension, I've sensed building up between you two?"

Hoshi's mouth dropped open, "What…what are you talking about?"

"You don't need to deny it with us, Hoshi," Lizzie grinned, "I don't think many others on the ship have caught on, except maybe Chef but that man knows everything about everyone."

"I really don't know what you guys are talking about." Hoshi shifted back on the bed as if distance would protect her from the barrage. "Lieutenant Reed is a superior officer. While he's handsome, goofy and adorable, and has a gift for accents and languages that I find very attractive," Hoshi blushed when she realized she wasn't helping herself any, "I already know what any soliciting will result in. During our first year, they tasked me with figuring out his favorite food, remember?" Hoshi looked at Lizzie and Elonat watched as Lizzie fell into a fit of giggles. "He thought fact-finding questions were my way of expressing romantic interest in him, and he told me it would be inappropriate between unequally ranked officers."

"Why don't you put in for a promotion?" Elonat asked, drawing attention to herself. "If I'm not mistaken, you're separated by one rank, a sub-lieutenant, correct?"

Brenna grinned, "I can't believe I didn't think about that! That's brilliant, Elonat! Yeah, you've done some pretty amazing things on this ship over the years, and I think it's high time you got promoted!"

"One, I'd still be a lower-ranking officer, and two, seeking a promotion for a chance at a relationship is inferior goal setting." Hoshi rolled her eyes. "Let's just drop it, okay? Malcolm is a good man and deserves a good, and patient, woman who will put up with his mistress: the armory onboard."

"He isn't very loyal to his mistress," Lizzie added as she settled herself more against her blankets, "not from the way he eyes you every time you come into a room."

"Lizzie-"

"Okay, okay." Lizzie muffled her laughter under her blankets, signaling to the other women the late hour.

"Good night, you guys." Elonat also shifted in bed to get more comfortable. "And thank you again for both your friendship and your romantic endeavor advice."

"You're welcome to both." Brenna declared. "'night."

Hoshi spoke from above, "Good night, Elonat."

"Sweet dreams," Lizzie mumbled from under her pile of covers.

The women trickled off into slumber, each with their thoughts influencing the coming dreams. While Elonat's dreams were perhaps not as well as Lizzie might have hoped, they at least were peaceful. It was in her dreams that her grandfather and her father took turns expressing themselves. Elonat first dreamt of her grandmother, seeing her with the eyes of her grandfather, and reliving some of their life together. Then she dreamt of her father and her mother. These dreams were always the most bittersweet for Elonat as she'd never met her mother, at least not as she could remember. Every time she had a dream of her mother, she'd wake with her cheeks still wet with tears, but her heart filled with love.


	10. Somethings Not Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you're still here. I'm contemplating writing a shorter story of Elizabeth Cutler and Koss. I don't know why, but I think they would be an adorable couple. What do you think? This is based on the events of "The Forge." Thanks for the reviews and support! Cheers!

Her bittersweet dream session didn't help matters much with saying goodbye the following morning. Hoshi and Lizzie bade their farewells earlier in the morning, both needing to report for duty. Brenna stayed by and helped Elonat gather what items Star Fleet would allow her to take and escorted her towards the launch bay. They made it as far as the same level as the launch bay when Hayes intercepted them.

"There's been a delay in your reception." Hayes' face was tight as if he was struggling with multiple emotions and hadn't yet decided which one to feel. "There was a bombing at the Earth embassy on the surface."

"What?" Brenna's mouth dropped open, and she dropped Elonat's bag. "Who in the hell-"

"We're still getting numbers back," Hayes continued, overlooking Brenna's lack of decorum, "but we are confirmed that Admiral Forrest was among those killed."

Elonat shook her head, "I can't imagine who could do such a thing. Has anyone come forward with demands?"

"No," Hayes heaved a sigh, "Ambassador Soval will be coming to Enterprise shortly with more details. We aren't certain yet, but you'll probably go back down to the surface with him once his meeting with the Captain is over."

"Understood. Where do you want me to wait until then?"

Hayes pointed back in the direction they came, "In your quarters. Unless the Captain asks for you, or Ambassador Soval requests you, I think your presence among us has taken a back burner."

"While it's nice not to be the center of attention for once, I wish it was under better circumstances." Elonat touched Hayes' forearm to convey her condolences before turning and heading back with Brenna.

Elonat waited in her quarters with Brenna for nearly three hours before Archer called for her to join them in the council room. She fought against the impulse to double-check her appearance before going. It would be illogical to think they'd be any more receptive to her presence if she were better looking. Although Vulcans appreciated beauty, it was never a determining factor in their decision-making skills.

Hayes was already outside the council room when they got there and signaled for Brenna to stay with him. Elonat's friend squeezed her hand before stepping aside and leaving Elonat to press the door chime. The door swung open, and Elonat stepped in. When her gaze quickly picked up the three Vulcan males accompanying T'Pol and Archer, Elonat swallowed the bile of nervousness. Not for the first time in her life, Elonat was aware of a deep and invasive perusal of her personage. All three pairs of eyes were taking in the details of her borrowed Star Fleet uniform, her double-plaited hair, her pointed ears, and her bright eyes. She was not so adept at discerning Vulcan facial expressions yet—at least not ones that had spent as time on Earth as her grandfather—and so could not read the various micro-expressions that played out on the faces of those standing before her.

Before any more time elapsed, Elonat flashed the ta'al and gave a somber nod of respect. What looked to be the oldest, or at least the highest-ranking, Vulcan paced closer. His emotions were close to the surface, and his look was one of obvious disgust. Elonat was taken aback at the outright display and struggled to hide her surprise. She felt her nervousness flair to life ten-fold at this reception and folded her hands together in front of her body to hide their telling shake.

"I would never have believed such a thing," the man spoke as if Elonat were not there, "but here you are." He remained standing just in front of her, the other two Vulcans moving to flank him in proximity and observation.

"S'haile," Elonat ignored his rude behavior as she looked between the three men, "Live long," her vision grew fuzzy for a moment as a wave of nausea took over, "and prosper."

The second eldest Vulcan raised an eyebrow, "T'sai Elonat, I am Osu Soval, and this is Administrator V'Las and Stel, the head of our investigation of the bombing." The deep, sober tone of his voice reminded her of her grandfather's. "We regret that we could not meet under more agreeable circumstances. I am certain you have much you wish to-"

The katras in Elonat's head whirled up suddenly, violently, and Elonat cried out. Without meaning to, her hand reached out, and she latched onto Soval to keep from falling over. She opened her mouth to apologize, but nausea overtook her. To her horror and shame, and without warning, a stream of vomit erupted from her mouth. Most of it flowed down her own face and coated her borrowed uniform, but some of it, she saw through bleary eyes, splattered on V'Las' robes. She reached forward in apology but lost her footing in her vomit and went crashing into Soval's arms. He had a powerful grip and did not let her fall to the ground as she'd half-expected him to.

"I'm sorry," she gasped as she tried to pull herself out of his arms, "I know you don't like," she felt ill again and twisted so that she vomited on the ground and not further on either him or herself. He continued to hold onto her, which was again surprising. "I'm so sorry…" Elonat gladly embraced the darkness of a faint soon after.

When Elonat came to again, she was in sickbay. She noted her body had some residual soreness, she was wearing a fresh uniform, but she no longer felt nauseated and her head no longer felt like it would explode from the massive pressure of the katras. Still, Elonat was slow to move and, at first, took in the change of her surroundings using her eyes only. There were a number of bodies on the beds surrounding her, all mostly wearing Star Fleet Uniforms, though there were a few who seemed to be wearing diplomatic attire. The room smelled of astringent, burnt flesh, and smoke. Elonat frowned. How long had she been under?"

"I see you've come to, finally," Brenna appeared at her bedside as promptly as ever. She gestured to the organized mayhem around them, "The Vulcan physicians on the surface are doing what they can with some more minor injuries, but because they aren't accustomed to human physiology, they sent the worse cases up here."

Elonat gingerly sat up, "How long have I been out?"

"Nearly a day, actually."

"What?" Elonat's eyes widened. "That long? I'm assuming the Vulcan's returned to the surface?" Brenna nodded. "And are there any updates about the bombing?"

Brenna fought a smile, "You're more interested in the bombing than you are in why you passed out?"

"I'm assuming nerves, poor sleep quality, and the katras all lent themselves to my general ill health. Am I right?"

"More or less." Brenna shrugged. "Or it could've been that administrator with a pole up his ass."

"Really?" Phlox was there then and shook his head at Brenna. "Though it was an Earth Embassy, the bombing took place on Vulcan. I'm certain if Administrator V'Las came across as unwelcoming and any number of other negative emotions, that might have something to do with it." Phlox scanned Elonat and frowned. "There are some odd readings here." He looked from the device back to Elonat. "Nothing life-threatening, though, and once the worst are stabilized, I'd like you to come back so I can run more scans. See if I can figure out what these readings mean."

"You kicking me out, doc?" Elonat allowed Brenna to help her get up from the biobed. "Is there anything I can do to help? I'd rather be useful than sitting on my thumbs."

Phlox looked around and sighed, "Actually, yes. Ensign Green can direct you in how to clean some of these wounds with our technology. The bandaging process is much the same as in your century. I'm afraid I don't have enough dermal stimulators to go around."

Brenna left Elonat with Phlox then, leaving to get updates on the investigation process. She returned some hours later, and soon after that, Phlox dismissed them to eat dinner. Brenna updated Elonat as they moved toward the mess hall.

"Supposedly a Vulcan faction called Syrrannites are responsible for the bombing. At least, that's what V'Las is pushing." Brenna stepped behind Elonat to allow a few other MACOs the room to pass by in the corridor. "From what I can tell, though, it seems too clean. The bomb Reed and Mayweather found was in too perfect a condition and too easily found for my tastes. And the fact that it conveniently detonated just after it allowed a perfect scan?" Brenna shook her head. "I know I'm not the only one who feels this way, but we don't have a lot else to go on."

Lizzie waved to them when they arrived in the mess hall, and after grabbing their meals, they joined her. She seemed abuzz with knowledge and excitement.

"T'Pol's husband came on board earlier today." Elonat raised an eyebrow, and Brenna's eyes widened. "He's really adorable. Seems really nice too." Lizzie spoke around a bite of food, "I ran into him on his way to T'Pol's room." She blushed. "Like literally ran into him. Poor guy. Thankfully, he didn't drop the present he brought T'Pol, but it was awkward. You know, I didn't realize how much hotter Vulcans were in body temperature than us. I mean, it makes sense, considering their physiology and the state of their planet, but yeah, I hit Koss hard enough to gather that much detail before he helped to right us again."

"From what I can tell," Brenna leaned forward and lowered her voice, "that's the most action the guy's gotten since he got married to T'Pol."

Elonat shook her head, "For one, I'm uncertain I understand your meaning. And for two, I'm also not certain we should discuss her married life."

"Just saying, she hasn't seemed too happy about being married, and I saw her and the Captain leave about an hour ago, heading to the surface. She looks far happier and at ease in his presence than in her husband's." Brenna shrugged and went back to eating.

Elonat sighed, "You've had more opportunity to see her with the Captain than with Koss. That would influence your assessment. And did you say T'Pol and Archer went to the surface?"

"Yup, not sure on why, but Trip's in charge until they get back, and none of us are to tell the Vulcans about their absence." Brenna nodded to Lizzie. "I think their field trip has something to do with that gift Koss gave T'Pol."

"You have hunches about everything, Brenna." Lizzie smiled but then stopped and stared. "And you're usually right." Brenna preened under Lizzie's complement, which earned an eye roll from both Lizzie and Elonat.

When Elonat returned to sickbay, she found Trip and Phlox staring at one of his screens. By this time, all the patients were stable, and some even discharged to crew quarters for berthing. It left sickbay mostly empty, except for a few of the more severe cases. Seeing her enter, Trip waved Elonat closer.

"I've got a crazy question," he rubbed a hand over his mouth and chin before crossing his arms over his chest, "do you know how to mind meld?"

Elonat raised both eyebrows, "In a fashion, yes. But I've always struggled on my side of the meld. When my grandfather and father started it, I could see and hear things clearly through them, but they could never train me further than to impress colors and emotional impressions through the meld." At Trip's increasingly crestfallen expression Elonat deduced that wasn't the response he'd been hoping for, "I'm afraid if I initiated a meld it would be very clear, and the meld wouldn't be very stable if I tried to do it with anyone who wasn't already trained in the technique."

"Well, there goes our ace in the hole," Trip spoke to Phlox with a sigh before turning tired eyes back to Elonat, "we know they planted the bomb, same with the DNA on the bomb. We believe that the checkpoint guard saw the one responsible for the bombing. Only," Trip threw up his hands, "he's in a coma, and we can't ask him."

"Why don't we ask the Vulcan ambassador?" They surprised Elonat at the continued despondent looks of both Phlox and Trip. "What's the issue?"

"Vulcans view melding as deviant behavior. Those who possess the ability keep it hidden for fear of negative ramifications."

Elonat rocked back on her feet, "What? My grandfather had no qualms with melding." She thought for a moment then chuckled, "But then again he was a deviant, wasn't he? Staying on Earth and marrying a human? Wow," she shook her head, "I'm really not raking in the points with Vulcans once this is known."

"We can still talk to Soval," Trip spoke up after a moment, "see if he knows of anyone who could help. He's the only one who's been helpful so far."

The ambassador returned sometime later, and after meeting with Trip in the Captain's ready room, the pair of them came to sickbay. Elonat was still there, not only to help Phlox but also to assist Soval should he need it. Seeing her again, Elonat thought she saw the tips of the ambassador's ears tinge green, but the lighting of sickbay made it difficult to determine. She knew now was not the time to apologize, but she had every intention of doing so, again, even if it was illogical to repeat the apology.

"I see you have recovered." Recovering from his initial hesitancy, Soval nodded his head toward Elonat.

She nodded, "Phlox still wants to run some scans because of odd readings, but he said it isn't anything contagious or life-threatening. I am fit enough to assist in the meld if you have need."

"Commander Tucker informed me of your remedial training, received from your grandfather. I am surprised he would have attempted to train you, or your father, in techniques forbidden on his home planet." He moved to stand next to the checkpoint guard as he spoke, "Was it from such a meld you received the," he hesitated, and Elonat remembered from T'Pol that the general consensus on Vulcan was that katras were a myth, "impressions of your forefather's?"

"Perhaps, I don't remember it. I'm assuming they did it after they put me under in the chamber." She ignored his inadvertent jab at her grandfather's character, let alone her and her father's abilities for melding.

It turned out that Soval did not need assistance in the meld, and by the end of it they knew Stel was the bomber. When V'Las and Stel came back onboard and were presented with the information, they did not seem convinced. And when told of the mind meld, V'las looked offended for a supposedly stoic Vulcan. Elonat had an uneasy feeling about the administrator. He was far more volatile than any other Vulcan she'd ever encountered and did not fit the description that had been painted for her of those in power.

"Did YOU perform the meld?" V'Las turned his burning gaze on Elonat, and again she felt the katras stir. Apparently, neither her father or grandfather liked this administrator either. She no longer felt bad about vomiting on the man's robes.

Soval shifted forward, "I performed the meld. It needed to be done."

All hell broke loose then and soon after the administrator left indignant and unconvinced, with plenty of threats to Soval for his revelation. Soval was convinced that he still needed to present his findings to the High Command, in addition to standing "trial" for his "crimes." Before he left, Elonat monopolized Soval to express her concerns.

"Administrator V'Las seems very emotional." Soval's eyebrow rose as if he found it amusing SHE would say such a thing. "More than is rational for a Vulcan under the pressure he must be feeling at this time. Do you think, perhaps, there is something wrong with him? Something that may affect his competency as administrator?"

Soval folded his hands together, "Are you suggesting I find a reason to lay doubt on his capabilities to lead the High Command?"

"Not exactly, but maybe if you did, he wouldn't act so independently of the council. More checks and balances would fall into place." Elonat resisted the urge to shrug. So far, she'd been able to keep her physical tells of emotion to a minimum while in Soval's presence and didn't want to break her track record.

"I will take your suggestion into consideration. Until we meet again," He gave Elonat another nod then departed.

Elonat returned to Phlox to help more but was shooed away to get some rest. She was to report to him in the morning for those follow-up scans. Elonat fell into bed, far more exhausted than fit the situation, and was surprised at how quickly sleep caught up to her. Something did not feel right…


	11. Out of a Vulcan Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has elements of Awakening and Kir'Shara. Please feel free to request certain canon characters or fun situations between other characters. Thanks for the support. Cheers!

Elonat first realized nothingness, or rather a deep sensation comprising nothingness. She had no sense of dimension, no sense of time, no sense of bodily awareness. It was as if she lay once more in the cryogenic chamber. Only this time, her consciousness was alert. While at first, Elonat felt nothing but curiosity at these sensations, or rather lack thereof, after a few moments of consciousness and still no bodily sensations, panic crept in. She knew instinctively that something was wrong. But what? And where was she?

_T'sai, please refrain from feeling panic._

Elonat would have turned in circles had she a body to do so. In all parts of her consciousness, she heard and FELT the voice of the ambassador. But where was he? She could see nothing, feel nothing, and yet here she had heard his voice. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her quarters, and the ambassador had returned to Vulcan.

Elonat somehow felt a nudge of sorts come from the ambassador and so she tried to do as he'd asked and refrain for panicking. But the very fact that she couldn't see anything, couldn't exactly feel anything, and had no body, had Elonat again fighting the tidal wave of fear.

_You are not harmed, t'sai._ The voice sounded again. _I will explain things as I am able. However, please refrain from panicking. It will not help either of us._

She was confused. How was her panic a hindrance to Soval?

_Perhaps THIS will help you._ Suddenly the surrounding darkness was gone, and Elonat found herself in the middle of a desert with only a distant red sea a change in the landscape. She did not feel the heat of the overhead sun. Nor did she feel the sand as it kicked up and skirted over the surrounding dune. Though she felt nothing, she was there, nonetheless. It was a foreign and strange scene and did nothing to assuage her panic; it'd merely distracted her. _Or, rather, may I access your memory to find a suitable place for you?_

Elonat was once more confused, but since she didn't know what the hell was going on, she did her best to think of "consent" since she had no vocal cords to say it. It was only then that she felt something, or rather someone, move inside what consciousness she had. It was like the feeling she'd had when her grandfather or father had moved with their _katra_ s. Only instead of a heavy pressure like an iron weight laying across her head, it felt more like a silken cloth brushing over her mind. It was strange, yet not wholly unwelcome. And it was over almost as quickly as it had begun.

_I see now._ Soval's voice sounded again, and after another moment, the surrounding scene changed until it resembled the mountains and forest closest to her home on Earth. It was a sunset scene, and she could hear the wind creaking through the trees and rustling the grass just as clearly as she could hear the howl of a coyote somewhere off in the mountains behind her. _This is more to your liking?_ Elonat would've cried had she eyes to shed tears. In all this time since awakening with Terra Prime, she hadn't paused long enough to think of the things of home that she missed, the things that most likely no longer existed. This simple scene was one such thing, and though bittersweet, being surrounded by the familiar, did much to help the tension of fear loosen. _I have never seen a place like this before. I thank you for sharing it with me_.

Elonat pulled herself together better and refocused. Why was it he could transport her from a scene that was most likely Vulcan, since Soval seemed to be the one "steering" these images, to one of her home and all without her having a body? What had gone so wrong? Was she dead? Elonat felt the fear begin again. And what of the _katra_ s of her father and grandfather?

_T'sai-_ Elonat just wanted to hear her name. No more formalities, no more barriers. She was too tired and weary for that. _Elonat_ , Soval's voice seemed to soften as he spoke more. You _are not dead, and neither have the katras of your father or grandfather been lost. One crewman, I believe Elizabeth Cutler, discovered you unconscious in your quarters. Doctor Phlox ran more tests and found it impossible for your body to continue to host two katras, your consciousness, and your child. He deemed it necessary that either the katras be removed, or your own consciousness is removed. I was on board when this revelation occurred and did not believe Doctor Phlox when he told me his diagnosis. I melded with your unconscious form. It was during my meld I encountered both your grandfather Mestral and your father Murac. They too melded with me, and through their transference of knowledge, I gleaned how to remove your consciousness from your body successfully. This is temporary. The katras of Murac and Mestral remain inside your body. Doctor Phlox reported to me that your body is stable, and the bio signs of your child are stable._

Elonat "floated" around for a moment in confusion. After another moment, she heard her own voice echo in the imagined scene, **I follow you regarding the _katra_ s and my body. That all makes sense. However, did you mention a child?**

_Yes,_ Soval's voice paused then spoke again with some hesitation, _I thought Doctor Phlox had already informed you of your pregnancy._

**No.** Elonat pictured Jikain as Soval's words sunk in. **How…what…why…**

_Though I am not given to assumptions, I have been around humans long enough to realize you are not seeking answers from me with your questions. The Romulan you just projected is the father._

Elonat would have winced, but as it was, she shifted her noncorporeal self in the field, **You saw Jikain?**

_Until you learn how to shield your thoughts and emotions from me, whatever you 'think' of or 'feel' will be projected into my mind. I will keep up my mental shields to prevent unnecessary access or further anxiety._

Elonat kept her emotions reigned in, falling back on the mental training she received from her grandfather. There was so much to take, so much to respond to. She had to choose which fact to focus on: her presence in Soval's mind/body, her pregnancy. Which was she to ask questions on or pursue in thought?

Soval somewhat answered her question by supplying more information. _Doctor Phlox relayed that the Augment-human DNA is stabilizing with the Romulan DNA, and that the Romulan DNA has fused well with the Vulcan DNA. He believes, with monitoring and precaution, your pregnancy should be a success._

Elonat was almost thankful that she didn't have a body. She was left floating in the field of her youth, reeling from the shock of reality. She was pregnant. With Jikain's child. They had removed her from her body, was somehow floating in Soval's mind, and a baby was growing inside her womb. Elonat allowed a part of these facts to grow, latching on to with all her strength: she was no longer alone in this universe.

_I will do what I can to reconstruct your body._ His words confused Elonat but remained as still in thought as possible, not wanting to distract the Vulcan accidentally. She had not a clue how much time went by before suddenly she felt the ground beneath her. Elonat looked down and saw her hands, her arms, her body. She reached up and ran her hands over her face and hair. She laughed, and the sound echoed through the scene around her. _Although there are certain details I have not gotten accurate, will this suffice?_ Soval's question reminded her she needed to be more reserved in her emotions until she learned how to put up mental shields in this new situation.

**Of course, it will suffice _._** Elonat grasped at her throat and smiled. It felt good to speak from a mouth again, even if it was an imagined one. **How long will I remain here**?

Soval did not answer right away. To keep herself from panicking again, Elonat stood and walked through the tall grass, relishing the feel of the stalks dancing across her palms. She didn't walk far though as it seemed that this scene repeated itself, or at least ended then restarted as if it were a computer program that hadn't been programmed to have extensions. Elonat supposed that it was because Soval had only spent a brief time in her memories and had reconstructed only as much was needed to get her to calm down.

_Doctor Phlox has ascertained that until we can remove the katras from your body, it will be best if you remain as you are here. Should our current mission be successful, and we return to Vulcan, the Vulcan reldai priestesses will remove the katras. Then the Vulcan doctors will assist Doctor Phlox to determine whether it is safe for your katra to return to your body. Doctor Phlox mentioned a concern about shock, causing a miscarriage._

Elonat stopped. **Are we not on Vulcan? Where are we going?**

_The Vulcan High Command, or rather Administrator V'Las fired on the Enterprise shuttlecraft as they were attempting to rescue Captain Archer and T'Pol from The Forge. I informed Commander Tucker of an imminent plan of invasion against Andoria and believe that if we may warn the Andorians that the Vulcan invasion force is met with resistance, the Vulcan ships will withdraw and Administrator V'Las will lose his seat in the High Command._

**That is a lot to happen in a short amount of time.** It also meant neither of them knew how long she would remain inside Soval's head. **Do you feel everything I feel even when I'm here, like this?**

_Yes._

Elonat bit her lip. **Do you hear my thoughts?**

_Now that your anxiety levels have reduced and your training for mental shielding is falling into place, I can only sense an impression of them. I have not and will not force myself inside your mind. However, that is why I asked your permission to access your memories so I may create a scene more suitable for your relaxation. Your thoughts are your own. Once you learn how to keep your feelings reigned in, even in this state, those too may remain private._

Elonat sighed. **I'm sorry, Soval.**

She realized she'd called him by his first name and made ready to apologize, but he cut her off by saying, _You have done nothing wrong, Elonat. No could have foreseen this event._

**True.** Elonat smiled and hugged herself. **Thank you, Soval. I know this has not been easy so far. I promise I will learn to control my emotions better and keep things to myself better, not to inconvenience you. Especially since it seems the fate of both Andoria and Vulcan lay on your diplomatic abilities.**

_That is appreciated._

Elonat smiled. Funny how he didn't appease her statement. A sudden thought had her asking, **Are you able to still function normally, even with me here?**

It took a few more moments before Soval answered, _When I am speaking with you here, I cannot talk with anyone else, though I can multitask in body. It is much the same as if I were speaking with you through a commlink._ He was quiet a moment longer but again spoke up before Elonat could, _If you have a need, I can construct more scenes for you. That way, you can have greater freedom of 'movement.'_

Elonat laughed and nodded. This would be strange, challenging, and yet rewarding all at the same time. She was certain that eventually she and Soval would at times wish the other to another quadrant in the galaxy, but of all the Vulcans she'd met in this century, his was the only mind she wouldn't mind getting stuck in. And who knew, maybe getting thrust inside a Vulcan's head would help her understand her own heritage better?

_I will endeavor to do what I can to teach you what you wish to know about Vulcans_. Elonat startled, having momentarily forgotten that if she didn't make an effort, then Soval could hear and feel all from her. _And I, too, will appreciate any lessons you wish to share regarding humans._

Elonat laughed. **You and me both, Soval. I can give you history and analysis, but my experiences are very unique unto myself and may not serve you well when interacting with others.**

Soval was silent for a time before he responded, _I understand._

Elonat looked around the scene and breathed deeply. It even smelled accurate. She looked up to the sky as if Soval's face would be there. **You can access my memories for more information on places I like. If I'm going to be in here for a while, so long as it is not too taxing on you, then I'd like a bigger cage** _._

_I do not mean it to be a cage-_ Soval interrupted his own sentence when Elonat began laughing. _You were in jest_. He said it as a statement, and that only made Elonat laugh harder.

**Consider that your first lesson in my form of humanity.**

She thought she heard a tinge of amusement in his voice when he replied, _Indeed._


	12. Mental Armadillo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your reviews. Feel free to give me song prompts, character appearance requests, scene prompts, etc. This takes place during Kir'shara. I'm taking some liberties with Soval's backstory. Oh, if you type "Star Trek Theurgy Andorian" into your search engine, you're going to see quite a few different styles of Andorians. The bearded male is the Andorian mentioned here, and he will feature again in the story. Cheers!

Elonat felt another wave of heat undulate through her scene. It had only been happening for the past few moments, but Elonat didn't know what was going on in Soval's life that would make him FEEL so strongly and would cause him to act so unguardedly. They'd barely spoken to one another since her first arrival, Elonat not wanting to disturb him as he worked on the mission, and Soval undoubtedly busy. But something was wrong. With each passing moment, elements of the surrounding scene eroded, and Elonat herself felt uneasy. An almost painful sensation was creeping into her consciousness. Elonat was reluctant to ask Soval about it as he'd quite literally sacrificed the sacred space of his own mind to save her life, and her child's. But when the scene disappeared altogether, and Elonat heard and felt a scream of pain from Soval, she knew she could stay silent no longer.

**Soval! What's happening?**

_Now is not…the time…_

Another, more painful, wave of heat and awareness rippled through Elonat's consciousness, and she felt as if what was left of her existence was being torn apart.

**What the hell is happening, Soval? Whatever is happening to you is happening to me!**

_Torture…_

**What? Who?**

_Andorians…Commander_ _Ch'orhihloss Tesil_.

The more they spoke, the less pain passed through Elonat, and she wondered if by talking to him, she was distracting him enough from the pain of torture that it would spare them both. Going on this hunch, Elonat continued her diversion tactic.

**Why? I thought you were on a mission to help them?**

_Andorians_ _…don't trust Vulcans. …he wants to make sure…_

Her hunch had a momentary setback when both Elonat and Soval screamed, the next wave of pain even greater than the previous ones. If Soval's mind broke from this torture, would enough of her survive to be placed back in her body? Would Soval ever recover? What would happen to her baby if her body remained comatose, and they eradicated her consciousness from this torture?

**What can I do, Soval? To help you, what can I do?**

There was a moment of silence, and at that moment, Elonat gathered up her strength and compressed her consciousness into as small a ball as possible. She wanted to give Soval's mind room to feel pain, to struggle, to fight against the torture, without her consciousness getting in the way. A good assumption was that if his pained _katra_ came up against hers, in a weakened and crazed state brought on by torture, Soval might inadvertently destroy her. It was only an assumption, but one with enough clout that Elonat continued to build up walls and barriers for protection just in case.

 _You are_ _…doing what we must do. Do not stop_. There was another period of silence, and then Soval's voice echoed, obviously coming from a man in significant amounts of pain. _Protect._

 **Yes, Soval.** Elonat drew into herself and imaged one of the extinct armored animals of old Earth, doing what she could to keep the walls of her consciousness protected from the onslaught of sensations and emotions from Soval.

Elonat didn't know how long it lasted. She only knew how exhausted she was when any sense of movement, good or bad, from Soval's mind, ceased. Either they had stopped torturing him, or he had passed out. Either way, it gave Elonat some reprieve. She tentatively emerged from her armored cocoon to "inspect" the rest of Soval's mind.

She didn't mean for it to happen, and she blamed it entirely on the torture, but without intent or warning, Elonat passed through the walls of Soval's mental barriers and found herself reliving one of his memories. It was a military excursion, and though the events unfolded before her at too rapid a pace for Elonat to fully comprehend, she felt Soval's emotions nonetheless: regret, guilt, pain.

Elonat tried to retreat from the memory back into the safe space of nothing that was the corner he'd allocated for her. Only the corner was gone now. Even if she wanted to, Elonat had nowhere to "run" to escape Soval's memories. One after another, events played out for Elonat that revealed more about the ambassador than what he'd ever tell her voluntarily. At least at the stage of acquaintance they had been at before his taking her _katra_ into himself. She saw his parents and felt the same stern and determined stoicism to succeed that he did when his father told him to excel in the military. Elonat felt the confusion and almost fear during Soval's first battle, watching with pain as comrades fell. She felt the tugging of possessive desire when Soval returned home to his _aduna_ and relived in quick succession numerous couplings of his first marital _pon far_. Had Elonat been in her body, she would have hunched over in pain at the sharp feeling of emptiness that accompanied the loss of Soval's wife and child. The rage, violence, and despair that threatened to overwhelm him, and that drove him far away from Vulcan and onto Earth. Elonat felt the same curiosity and begrudging respect and fascination as she observed Soval's first encounters with humans. And on it went, leading up to Soval's torture at the hands of the Andorians and back again to his first memories as a child. A successive loop...

Most of his memories happened too quickly for Elonat to gather much more than brief images, certain sensations or memories of smells and sounds. Still, always the emotions were potent and overbearing. Elonat felt pressed to the "floor" of Soval's mind with the weight of his emotional memories and had to summon every ounce of her own will to pull back into her protective "ball" of consciousness and refit the mental armor she'd used to protect herself. She purposed to remain this way for as long as she was able. For if the torture had wrecked Soval's mind, this would be the only way Elonat could survive long enough to be retrieved by a _reldai_ priestess _._ That is IF the _Enterprise_ was even heading that way.


	13. Vulcan Talk Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the "lurch" of episodes and into original territory. Thank you again for your support and reviews. Cheers!

Soval recovered from his torture enough to relay events to Elonat. V'Las had been relieved of his position. The _Kir'Shara_ had been found. And they had disbanded the High Command. Once everything was settled enough, Doctor Phlox and the Vulcan doctors assessed the health of Elonat's body and determined it safe enough to remove the _katra_ s of Mestral and Murac. They believed an amount of time between the removal and her reinstatement would ensure her baby's health. They so decided Elonat would remain within Soval for at least a week, maybe two, before he performed the ritual to return her to her own body.

Elonat was saddened to hear through Soval that the _Enterprise_ left nearly as soon as they transported her body to the Vulcan hospital. The human ship had been recalled to Earth for another mission, leaving Elonat with no opportunity to offer a proper farewell to her friends. She focused on the hope of the present, however, so as not to distract Soval with her human emotions.

It had become a routine for them to exchange conversations at least once a day voluntarily, and during those conversations, Soval came across as controlled as ever. Their exchanges were on a variety of topics, from updates on her health to recaps on his day. And Soval gave in to Elonat's eager inquiries from time to time and delivered succinct reports—as if to a superior officer—of his day. She had less to report, but Soval surprised her by asking after how she'd occupied herself during the day. By asking this, Soval was proving his word true, her thoughts and emotions were her own so long as she didn't project them, and he never invaded her scenes without giving a warning. It was a strange yet expected set up between them.

It was also during these conversations they exchanged memories or insights from their respective cultures. Sometimes in the retelling of his day, Soval would mention a custom that made no sense to Elonat, and he would then take time to establish its history and meaning. The same was true for when Elonat would talk about something from her past. For this, however, she most often invited Soval to share her memory with her, believing that for an inquisitive Vulcan, the best way to convey a foreign idea to him would be to relive it with him. And Soval seemed to "enjoy" this the most. During every memory she shared with him, Soval would ask questions, and after the memory was over, he would give his assumptions, and she would confirm or help him reframe them. It was a very instructive process, and though the reasons for her being in Soval's mind were troubling still, Elonat had come to appreciate it greatly.

Yet, all was not well. Elonat wasn't entirely certain if she'd failed in her endeavor to shield him or not; however, as with each passing day, though Soval said nothing about it, Elonat began to FEEL more of his emotions. It seemed the barriers he'd once held so firmly in place between them, had been damaged by the torture and had yet to heal. Not only that, but his own emotional control still had yet to recover. Or so it seemed. And on this day in particular, nearly at the end of the first week of her temporary internment, Elonat felt more strongly than ever before some of Soval's emotions.

With this thought, Elonat moved into a mental scene Soval had indicated to be a preferred one. It was actually an imagined place for Elonat as well, but she'd spent much time here as a child. She'd always wanted to travel but had been born in the wrong time to do so. That had never stopped her from devouring pictures and movies of far-off places. This scene was of a cliff side in Ireland. The wind blew powerful and cool, the moist emerald grass waved about and dropping hundreds of feet down to the choppy Atlantic surf below were dark craggy cliffs. Behind her was a simple white lighthouse, the light turning on as the partly cloudy sky darkened with dusk. The scene felt wild, semi-dangerous, and yet also peaceful. She wondered why Soval liked this scene so much, but every time she'd asked Soval he'd been unable, or unwilling, to tell her.

Elonat knew that it was getting close to the time when he'd check in with her, showing her body's progress. He always came first to her scene to "beckon" her into his mind's eye, and she hoped that his finding her in this place would soothe whatever it was in his mind that was causing such frustration.

She didn't have to wait long. She'd made two necklaces out of the small wildflowers growing amongst the seagrass by the time she felt his presence with her. Around the second day of their return to Vulcan, they'd both agreed that a projection of his body made their exchanges more comfortable and allowed them both, or at least more so for Elonat, to be open and at the moment with their exchanges. Elonat didn't turn to look for him and instead waited, her legs dangling over the side of the cliff, the second flower necklace held loosely in her fingers. Only after his projected image sat down next to her did she chance to look at him. He projected his ideal self, as she'd expect, and so this image did not reflect the emotions she'd expect to see on his face, given the number of emotions she'd felt from him. She held out the necklace to him.

"What is that?" He eyed it a moment before taking it from her.

They rarely touched, even in his mind, but whenever they touched, she felt it in a fashion. It was as if the imagined touch reverberated throughout her consciousness. It was always an agreeable sensation, but Elonat would never ask for more of it. This time, when he took the necklace, his fingers brushed hers, and she felt that vibrating thrill for a moment.

She smiled in response, "A flower necklace. Typically, young girls would make these crowns whenever they'd sit together outside. I've seen them made from tree branches and flowers and grass and just all sorts of things."

"What do they represent?" Soval pulled it closer to his face as he studied the way each flower was connected.

"Nothing that I know of," Elonat shrugged, "maybe the innocence and hope of childhood?"

Soval was silent, but she could tell much was going on inside his mind. She felt another flash of heat then and with it pressure. Elonat raised her hand to her chest as she sought to take in air that had grown thick and heavy. Soval turned to her, and his face showed a glimmer of emotion: surprise.

"You felt that?"

Elonat nodded, "Over the past few days, it has happened more frequently, but yes, I'll feel heat or pressure, and at times, I feel emotions not my own."

"What emotions?" Soval's voice changed in quality, and Elonat felt a prickling of trepidation in response.

"Mostly rage, but sometimes," she nibbled her lower lip as she wondered if she should be fully honest with him.

Soval leaned his head closer, "What else?"

"A sense of yearning, perhaps?"

Soval's projected image suddenly disappeared, as did Elonat's scene. In fact, Elonat's entire body disappeared, and she was once more a noncorporeal nothingness inside Soval's mind. Elonat reached out in every direction, feeling panic and dismay creeping in. She tried to shield Soval from it, but the longer she was without that which she'd grown used to, the more she couldn't help but project these feelings.

 _Elonat…_ She felt Soval's voice hum through her, and almost immediately at the sound of it, she felt some of her fear ease. _I have consulted the reldai and the physicians, but the news they have given me does not bode well for either of us._

 **What do you mean?** Elonat worked hard to resist sending out soothing emotions into Soval's mind. She didn't know how he'd respond to that.

_It is my opinion, and the physicians concur that the torture, and your presence in my mind,, have caused my time to come far earlier than expected._

Elonat had to think. What could he mean by that? He was speaking to her as if she'd know what it was he was referencing. She only had to think a moment more before, in a flash, she knew. She'd experienced it herself, though to a far lesser degree than either her father and grandfather, and from what they'd told her, full-blooded Vulcan females also experienced the _pon farr_ to a much lesser intensity and frequency than Vulcan males. Elonat was immediately consumed with concern and empathy. Both emotions she allowed to project into Soval's mind.

 **I am so sorry, Soval.** She knew it was selfish of her to ask for her body and her scenes back now. It must take great mental energy to maintain such things for her, and now Soval needed all the extra mental capacity as possible to get through. **Is there anything I can do? What do you need me to do?** Soval was quiet, and Elonat felt more alone this time than she'd ever felt before in his mind. She let more time pass before she spoke again, **I will do everything in my power to isolate myself from your mind when you seek your mate. I promise I will not pry.**

Elonat felt wry amusement then, and she knew instinctively it was not her own. When Soval spoke, she heard the frustration in his voice this time. _I have no mate._

Elonat would have sighed, but as it was she merely responded with, **I think I knew that. I am sorry, but when you were first unconscious from the torture, I was subjected to many of your memories. I could not comprehend everything I saw and felt, and I wasn't trying to either, but I did feltr loss. And I was uncertain if you had ever remarried.**

Elonat was surprised he hadn't. He was attractive and well-established. He was not old and was also not young, by Vulcan standards. He had a stable and promising career on Earth, and when he retired, he had rich lands on Vulcan to retreat to if he so wished. Why in the world would he not have taken another mate? Hell, she'd consider him to be a perfectly perfect mate if she were in a Vulcan woman's shoes.

_Do you mean that, Elonat?_

Elonat startled. **Shit.** She had shielded none of that. There was no negating now. **Yes, I do. I would expect a man of your age and stature to have another mate and offspring by now.**

 _You are right. I had a mate._ His voice was again filled with emotion, and it took Elonat off-guard; she was not used to hearing emotion from him. _She and the child she carried both perished some years ago._ Elonat felt a wave of pain then, as if it were her own.

 **What happened, Soval?** Not bothering to weigh the pros and cons of her asking or her projections, Elonat sent out a wave of comfort and sincere interest, hoping that it would soothe the pain Soval felt.

Silence replied and Elonat felt disappointed. If he had no mate, then what was it he could do? Her grandfather had never entirely gone into the details of what a Vulcan man did if he couldn't go to his mate; the only thing he'd mentioned was that if a Vulcan man didn't appropriately deal with his _pon farr_ then he could go mad or die. How did one "appropriately" deal with _pon farr_?

 **Are there temple priestesses that you can seek to assuage the physical burdens?** Elonat remembered ancient Earth religions where temple priestesses had offered the use of their bodies in certain rituals and ceremonies. Perhaps the Vulcans had a similar culture.

 _There are._ Soval was silent a moment longer before he added, _I do not wish to seek them out._

His sentence sounded unfinished, and so Elonat pressed, **What do you want then?**

Soval remained quiet, and this time instead of staying patient and understanding, Elonat felt frustration build inside her. She didn't choose to be a party to this, and she couldn't very well get away from it either. Soval needed to survive this if she was going to survive this, and his playing silent treatment was not helping either of them. She happily projected these thoughts and feelings to Soval, hoping he'd respond. He didn't. Elonat would've pulled her hair and stomped her feet had she any, but as it was, she instead spoke, **Damn it, Soval, you need to tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do here. I need you to survive this sane because if you go insane, then I'm pretty sure I go insane with you. WE made it through torture, and I'm sure we can make it through pon farr. There are more lives at stake here than just your own. I know I'm speaking from semi-selfish motives here, but fuck Soval, come on and tell me already what it is I can do to help you. By helping you, I'm helping me. So talk already!**

Elonat felt a moment of confusion, and then suddenly, she saw herself through Soval's eyes. He must've gone to the medical room where her body was kept. He was standing near her bedside, and this time as Elonat looked at herself, she could see a definite difference. She felt an attraction towards herself and knew that this came from Soval. She also felt a wave of desire for touch and knew again that this came from Soval.

Eloant didn't quite know what to think or feel about this, but she spoke to Soval without taking time to process. **You can touch me, Soval.**

The desire she'd felt earlier increased at her words, and Elonat watched as a shaking hand reached out and gently touched the back of her hand. She processed as Soval the warmth of her skin, the softness of it, and the pulse of her heartbeat in the veins beneath. It was a jarring feeling, seeing her body as Soval saw it, processing sensory input as Soval processed it, and yet still maintaining her consciousness. If she took time to "step back" to analyze this, it would probably give her a headache if she'd had a head to ache, but she remained in the moment. Soval was just shy of a crisis, and he didn't need her to be delving into the psychology behind all this.

Soval's fingers drew inward into a semi-fist, though two fingers remained extended. Elonat recognized the gesture from her memories of her grandfather and grandmother. Elonat felt surprised at the sight, and as she didn't shield her surprise, Soval's hand jerked away from her body and out of sight.

 **No,** she projected comfort, **I, just,** Elonat would've sighed but again had no lungs to do so, **if I had control of my body, Soval, I would reciprocate this.**

The image of her body disappeared, but instead of being nothing again, it transported Elonat back to the scene in Ireland. She once more had a body, and she once more could interact with the imagined environment around her. She didn't know what this meant, or what Soval was doing, but she knew he wasn't violating her body. Elonat turned and moved to go into the lighthouse. She'd always imagined a cozy wooden interior with bookshelves and comfortable reading chairs, and every room had a fire. She would seek peace inside there since she'd felt great confusion out here.

Elonat had only settled herself onto the edge of one of the gigantic sofas in the main room of the lighthouse but a moment when Soval appeared. He was no longer wearing the formal robes she typically saw him in. Instead, he wore a simple black tunic and black trousers. Elonat couldn't help but admire the sight of him. She'd always found him attractive, but the extended time they'd been together had only increased her appreciation levels. Elonat didn't shield her appreciation from him and watched as the lines around Soval's eyes and mouth relax in response.

"Did you mean what you said?" Soval's voice wrapped around her like a hug, and Elonat again didn't hide the effect it had on her.

She smiled and patted the sofa beside her, "Which part?" Elonat thought back over the things she'd said so far and recapped, "The part about my wanting to help you, the frustration at your stubbornness, that I believe you to be a good mate and think either you or every female on Vulcan are idiots for not having recognized that fact yet?" Soval moved to sit beside her, close enough so she could feel his projected image's warmth but not so close that they were touching. Elonat smiled again when he turned to look at her, "Or the fact that I'd reciprocate if I had a body?"

"All of that." Soval's eyes seemed to glow in the firelight.

"I try to make it a point to mean what I say and say what I mean, Soval," Elonat surprised them both by reaching out and taking hold of his hand. Immediately she felt the vibrating sensation thrum through her entire sense of self; it was a heady feeling. And from the look on Soval's face, it seemed he felt it too. Her voice was husky as she added, "And I need not have a body to maintain that characteristic."

Soval nodded, his eyes tracing over her features before moving to their hands. He pulled his hand away just enough to flip it over so that when she replaced her hand, they were palm to palm with their fingers intertwined. She hadn't thought it possible, but the pleasure level of their touch increased, and her projected self in this scene breathed faster.

"Elonat," Soval's voice seemed to have also deepened in quality, "I am about to ask you to do something for me; I have no right to ask." His grip on her hand tightened, but it did not hurt; if anything, it only increased the intensity of the pleasure it brought her. "Yet, I cannot stop myself from asking. Even so, you do not have to acquiesce to my request." He seemed to take steadying breaths, "You have every right to say no."

Elonat answered him by leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. She felt nothing. Curious, she leaned back and stared at him. Soval stared back.

"Have you never kissed before?" She asked then, a sudden thought coming to mind.

Soval seemed to smile. He pulled his hand from hers and extended two fingers, running them up and down and between her fingers. She felt the pleasure from before, and this only confirmed her hypothesis. She could only feel in this place the sensations that Soval had felt in his own experiences. His mind interpreted the sensory input for her that it would for himself. Elonat had noticed that her physical sensations had grown more intense and even more accurate with every memory she'd shared with him. With this in mind, Elonat smiled.

"I would like to share a sensory memory with you." She drew his hand to her face even though it was unnecessary for him to assume the mind-meld position; she just enjoyed feeling his hand there.

He leaned closer and shifted towards her as she thought back to the sensation of her first kiss with Jikain. She did her best to shield the memory to feelings only, blurring out as it were the details of who this was shared with and when, but she happily let him relive the sensations.

 _I have seen humans kiss this way_. Soval's voice was in her mind when they shared memories. _This is what it feels like then?_ She let him feel the quickening of her heart rate and breath, the growing arousal in all parts of her body, and pressure and sensations of lips on lips and tongue in mouth. _Fascinating w_ as all he said in return.

Elonat laughed. **I have more to share if you want.**

Soval surprised her by pulling her body into his arms as he laid back on the sofa. There were some parts of the projected image from which she had no sensation, and she knew that was because he did not know of what she felt like or how she responded to touch in those areas. Still, as a whole, she could feel the warmth and strength and overall presence of Soval as he held her. She turned her head and laid it on his chest, hearing his heartbeat though he had no reason to project one into the scene. His hand remained on her face.

_I want._

His words were enough for her to bring him into her memory and share with him the sensations she'd felt her first time with Jikain. Elonat knew she wasn't able to shield all the particulars from him, as some things were directly connected to Jikain's distinctiveness as a Romulan, but she again focused on the sensations that would be most informative for Soval given their present situation. Once she'd relived with him the entirety of all her times with Jikain, the awkward and painful as well as the pleasurable, Elonat lifted her head to look at him. His face was hard to read, but Elonat knew from the fact that he still held her Soval hadn't found the journey entirely distasteful.

"If I had a body, Soval," Elonat smiled at him as she spoke, "I would gladly make new memories such as these with you."

Soval surprised her, and perhaps himself, when he pulled her up and pressed his lips against hers. This time she felt something.

There had only been so much Elont could do for Soval with her memory sharing, given her own lack of experience and his lack of experience with a human. What they shared was intense and overwhelming and exciting and draining all at the same time. Soval's expectations and desires from the Vulcan male perspective heavily influenced all the times they came together to slack off the fever. These encounters were confusing and discombobulated and left Elonat reeling. His intimate knowledge of human females was limited, and once he'd been in the fever, he had not been inclined to learn or adapt to the female psyche. While Elonat understood that—he was the one in _pon farr_ after all—it wore on her and left her feeling…thin.

Partially because of the fever, the _reldai_ priestesses and doctor's didn't want to risk asking Soval to transfer Elonat back to her body. Though her presence and efforts kept him grounded enough, everyone knew it was far too dangerous for Soval's health to remove her. So the original two weeks' time was extended to nearly a month. For that was the time it took for Soval to meditate his way through the fever. When able to slate off the fever with a willing physical partner, it rarely took so long. And yet when meditating through it without a _katra_ inside to aid, it usually took longer.

This was an entirely unknown type of coping meditation and not one to overlook the scientific ramifications, Soval documented the pitfalls and successes of meditating through _pon farr_ while having another's _katra_ inside him. Elonat admired that about Soval that he would subject himself to such scrutiny, and for centuries yet, as students studied through this documentation, yet Elonat also found it slightly violating of her own privacy. For it was HER _katra_ in his mind, and much of the successes, and pitfalls, of this current conundrum, were directly connected to her unique personality and its interaction with his unique personality. This mixture would never again be possible.

Of course, Elonat shielded these thoughts and feelings from Soval during the worst of his fever. That time was spent living out what could only be described as either fantasies or memories of Soval's. Typically she felt nothing that Soval himself didn't feel, as again only his sensory memories or her shared ones could inform the scenes. She supposed it was a blessing that neither of them had complete knowledge. The frequency of the couplings, if it happened as often in reality as it did in his mind, would tire her body and necessitate a significant recovery period.

If her understanding of Vulcan male-to-female relationships was accurate, then Vulcan men and women did not cycle into _pon farr_ at the same time. That Vulcan women never felt it to the degree that Vulcan men did, then it was no wonder the relationships were more aloof and less affectionate than what one might expect for beings that lived as long as they. To be forced to have sex so much, only once every seven years, and without regard for whether or not they were "in the mood" would be emotionally strenuous. But there was the crux of the matter: Vulcan women's emotions. They were not the same as human women, and so perhaps they did not feel the wear on their own feelings that Elonat, even without her body, was struggling with.

Her own analytical side found these images and experiences fascinating as much as Soval found the situation fascinating—she just lacked the means to "journal" it down as he did. Though the situation had been far from ideal, living through the _pon farr_ with him and "servicing" Soval by living out these fantasy/memories helped her understand him better. Helped her know her grandfather, and her father too in a fashion, as she thought back on conversations. She didn't want to think about her grandparents, or her parents, having sex, but having "experienced" _pon farr_ for herself now—in a fashion—had her curious despite herself.

Elonat stretched and looked around at the meadow scene in which she lay. It had been only three days since Soval's fever abated, and he'd been feeling more himself again. But it had only taken him two hours to build up a strange awkwardness towards her that seemed illogical to build. After all, she was just a projection in his mind. And from what she could tell, Soval did not view her as a potential mate and though she had, and did still, see him as a suitable mate she hadn't explicitly meant for herself. So now that he'd gotten the fever out did he fear her growing too attached? Elonat had never thought she'd become the "one night stand" kind of woman, and yet she rather felt that way now.

At least if she'd had a body, she could've done something productive like paint or build or garden. Elonat tried doing that here and could achieve it in a fashion, but it wasn't the same. It didn't produce the same meditative relaxation response as it would if she'd been doing it in her own body. Elonat sighed and batted her hand at the tall grass growing up beside her. She didn't quite know what she felt right now. Used? Perhaps, but that would be illogical to feel since she'd volunteered. Abandoned? Yes, Soval's absence made her feel abandoned. Angry? Yes, she felt angry at the situation, and angry at what seemed to be an emotional immaturity on Soval's end, or was it hers? Depressed? Elonat sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. She'd never been one to feel much depression, even in the aftermath of verbal and attempted physical abuse when people found out about the Augment DNA. But she supposed the listless, thin feeling she felt now was akin to depression. The question remained: was it connected to Soval, or was it connected to her lack of body?

"Elonat."

She looked over to see Soval walking towards her through the grass. Elonat closed her eyes and listened to the rustling sounds his movements made. How much more pure would the sound be if she could hear it with her own ears? Elonat opened her eyes and blinked up at Soval. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. She had less access to his subconscious mind now; Elonat felt nearly as estranged from him as when she'd first been awakened in his mind.

Soval eyed the grass beside her before his gaze flickered back to her face. Elonat supposed he was asking for a silent invitation. She sighed and nodded. Soval still said nothing when he sat down—not close enough for an accidental touch. Elonat didn't feel the need to end the silence either, however, and so continued to sit and stare off at nothing in particular.

"It is a custom on Vulcan, as I know it is on Earth, for one to seek forgiveness when an offense has been given." Elonat looked over to Soval in question. "If my neglect of your care in these past days has offended you," He laid a hand over his heart and bowed his head, "I ask your forgiveness."

Elonat continued to stare at him in silence. She wasn't sure the motives behind his "peace" offering. Was it to assuage his guilt? Did he feel guilt, anyway? Was it because he wanted something else from her? Was it to fulfill a post _pon farr_ ritual? Did he feel a lack in his comings and goings when he didn't interact with her? Elonat hardened herself to the last thought. It wouldn't matter if he did or didn't anyway. Finally, Elonat nodded in return, then returned her gaze to the swaying grass. She still had no interest in speaking while Soval continued to sit in silence next to her. He was the Vulcan equivalent of "at odds" of what to say or do with her.

After a time, Soval spoke up, "A group of medical scientists has returned from a deep space mission." Elonat hummed a sound to signal her listening but still kept silent. "I have given them the details of your status, and they believe they know of a procedure that ensures the stability of your child and body as I return your _katra_ to your body."

Before Elonat could stop herself, she was kneeling beside Soval, holding his hand, and leaning well into his personal space in her excitement. "Really? When did they come? How long have you known? Is that why you've not been around? When are they going to start? Will I be able to carry the baby to term? Is it the same risk percentage as before?" She peppered him with questions almost in one breath.

It was only when she finished asking her questions Elonat recognized the fact that she'd crossed into his space and had taken hold of his hand. Instead of recoiling from her, as she'd expect considering his extended absence from these scenes, Soval covered her hand with his and secured the hold. He almost seemed…relieved?...to be touching her again. Elonat blinked. Was she reading his emotions correctly? Or was she feeling that and projecting it onto him?

"Yes, their presence on Vulcan has been occupying some of my time, and the return of a few emissaries from other planets. I do not have all the details you have questioned me about, but I will have it soon." Soval studied her face for another quiet moment before he gestured for Elonat to sit more comfortably in front of him. He let go of her hand and laced his own fingers together into a meditative gesture she'd seen both her father and grandfather do. "I know enough from my dealings with humans, that I believe it is customary in the aftermath of a traumatic or life-changing event there is a period where humans get together to talk about their feelings. I believe they consider this therapeutic, and the vocalization of emotion is a way humans process through the tumultuous waves of emotion and find balance. Is this correct?"

Elonat blinked. She assumed that by asking this question, Soval wanted to start such a time with her. She hoped so; even if she still felt reluctant to voice everything she was feeling, it would do wonders for her opinion of Soval's character if he showed this compassion towards her. When she noticed Soval tipping his head to the side in question, Elonat realized she hadn't answered yet.

"Yes, that is correct. Humans feel strongly, yes, but through talking and asking questions, they create empathy and compassion, and this draws the relationships closer together instead of further apart. The talking for them, and authentic, honest talking at that, is the equivalent to a mind-meld."

Soval nodded. He studied Elonat's face again then looked around at the meadow as if noticing it for the first time. Elonat didn't dare interrupt for fear he would shut down. When his eyes came back to rest on her, she thought she saw the Vulcan equivalent to a smile touch the corners of his mouth.

"Are there feelings or emotions you believe I should know regarding our time together in the _pon farr_? I know the experience was new for you, and in many ways, myself as well. While you were a willing and most adaptable aid to me, I cannot help but think there are thoughts you have kept from me regarding the total experience."

Elonat crossed her arms over her chest, "Are you asking for mere scientific research?"

"That," Soval eyed her arms then looked back to her face, "is a defensive question, correct?"

Elonat sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Maybe it would've been more compassionate if he hadn't started this conversation.

"Yes, and no, both at the same time. As a human female, if you are asking these questions out of sheer curiosity but have no intention of amending behavior or are not truly concerned for my emotions and thoughts, then this line of questioning could lead me to feel even more negative feelings than before."

"Then you are feeling negative emotions regarding our time together?"

Elonat squeezed her fists together. This would be very, very, very, difficult.

"Before I answer that question, do you understand my statement about why a human female would need to know the motive behind your questions?"

"Yes, I believe I do." Soval grew silent, and from the look on his face, Elonat knew he was internally assessing himself. When he spoke again, it wasn't quite in the line of thought she'd thought he'd go, "Why would I need to amend my behavior? You will soon be within your own body again."

He didn't need to go further. Soval was confirming to her he didn't see her as a viable option as a mate. Once she was in her own body, they would not need to come together again for his _pon farr_ and damn her feelings for taking exception to that. Elonat gritted her teeth together and changed tactics on him.

"As ambassador to Earth, and as an unmarried Vulcan, do you plan on finding a Vulcan mate amiable to your work on Earth, possibly even joining you?" Before he could answer this question, Elonat punked him with another. "Or do you find human females attractive enough to take as a mate?" She knew by asking the second question, she was just hurting herself further if he confirmed his attraction…to human females, not her.

Soval's voice gave a hint that he carefully measured his words, "My clan mother has been in negotiation with two other clans regarding a match." Well, that just made Elonat feel like the mistress. "However, I believe neither candidate would see me as a suitable match. Their interest lies in space exploration and diplomacy to the outermost known worlds." Okay, maybe less like a mistress now. "As for human females," Soval's eyes seemed to avoid Elonat purposefully. "There is a logic in taking a human wife, although our lifespan differences would pose an eventual necessity for remarriage." Elonat inwardly laughed. He was talking to her after all, and she'd lived through that—and her grandfather had not felt such a necessity to remarry.

"Soval," he finally looked to her at the sound of his name, "the question was do you find human females attractive enough to take as a mate. Based on your very informative answer, I'll assume that yes, you do."

He nodded.

"Then even if it was not originally your motive to hear my answers in the frame of mind of how you can learn from this encounter and make necessary adjustments for future encounters if you believe yourself more inclined to take a human mate, use this time accordingly." Elonat reached out and patted his shoulder. "It doesn't have to mean you're learning from me for me, but that your learning from me for yourself."

Soval seemed to weigh her words but said nothing in response. After a moment more, he straightened.

"I am ready."

Elonat had to keep herself from laughing at his seriousness. But after her initial moment of amusement, Elonat gritted her mental teeth and bared her soul. If hearing the good, the bad, and the painful from their time together could spare another woman similar pain, then she will say all.


	14. Poisoner of Wells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken liberties with Vulcan rituals and traditions and the translations I found from the Vulcan Language Dictionary online. Don't worry old faces from Enterprise and alike will return, eventually, and other canon characters that you love will show up fairly soon as well. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the relationship development between Elonat and the various folks she encounters. Thanks in advance for the reviews. Cheers!

The initial reintegration to her body had been painful and awkward, and painfully awkward. Elonat had to relearn how to use her limbs and fingers and it was only after a week's worth of physical therapy that she could walk again—assisted with a cane, hold a spoon on her own, and not have to wear a diaper—the incontinence had been one of the most disquieting side effects. There were other aspects that were also frustrating: feeling alone unless Soval was near her, feeling uncertain all the time, not knowing her own body, not being able to sleep properly, and etc.

Throughout it all, Soval remained by her side, which astonished Elonat considering how busy he'd stated he'd been just before her reintegration. There were times his aides came and pulled him away for a few hours, but Elonat found those times of silence somewhat comforting. She used them to trace the outlines of her marginally swollen belly, seeking to connect with the child in her womb in a way she'd been unable for the weeks she'd been within Soval. A few times, Soval had returned unannounced and found Elonat speaking softly to her child, and if he'd found her actions odd or illogical, he didn't comment. He only nodded to her when they made eye contact and either left her again if she seemed to be in the middle of something—which she often was—or would settle in his place at her side for the rest of the day.

Soval hadn't quite taken up quarters in the infirmary, but he had made himself a daily presence, and after the first few days of awkward reacquaintance with her body, they seemed to have fallen into a comfortable rhythm. Elonat wouldn't precisely describe Soval's presence, or his daily checks with the nursing staff, as doting, but for a Vulcan, he seemed to exhibit more care and interest in her well-being than others might have thought logical. But then again, everyone involved in her care knew that she'd been within his mind and helped him through the pon farr, so perhaps it was logical that for the first bit of time that they were now in separate bodies again that Soval would feel the need to look after her care, since it had grown to be such a habit.

It was after a week and a half that the nursing staff made allowances for Elonat, and her grandfather's clan family was contacted to see if they would extend the invitation for her to stay with them. After two days of deliberation, the invitation had been extended, and this was to be the morning that Soval escorted her to her grandfather's clan family's estate on the outskirts of the capital city.

Elonat had not slept well the night before; it was one of the first nights the nursing staff had weaned her off the sedatives they'd been giving her. She was curious, nervous, and perhaps even frightened of the coming meeting. Elonat had tried to keep her hopes from rising, to keep herself from the illogical belief that her grandfather's kin would accept her as she was, and with the Vulcan equivalent of warmth. Most likely, they were standing by tradition and duty and would tolerate her, and after a few decades, grow to have Vulcan-like affection for her, but would they ever accept her child?

Elonat jerked in her seat when she felt a hand touch the back of her own. She looked down from gazing out the window of the transport pod and found Soval lightly touching the back of her white-knuckled, clenching hands. Her eyes traveled up Soval's arm to his face, and she saw a softness in his eyes she'd grown accustomed to. Elonat returned his unspoken question with a smile of her own as she let go of her hands and entwined her fingers with his.

There was no word in the English dictionary, or Vulcan she was sure, to describe what she felt towards Soval and likely what he felt towards her, but whatever it was, it was comfortable now. While neither one of them attempted to touch each other more than was socially acceptable while others were around, Elonat had been surprised at how often Soval had initiated a light shoulder pat, or arm brush, or even a brief handhold in the times they'd been alone. She was far from averse to it and found that her pregnancy had increased her desire for physical affection, and so Elonat had said nothing about it—for fear that Soval would stop if she called attention to it.

After their heart-to-heart, Soval had impressed Elonat with his dedication to behavior modification. Even though they both understood that her advice and insight was unique to her background and genetic makeup—she was far from representative of the average human female—Soval still endeavored to adjust his behavior towards her so that she felt more welcomed, appreciated, and at peace when around him. When she'd asked about his motives—convincing herself that she wasn't asking out of hope for reciprocation of something she refused to acknowledge—he'd told her that her requests of his behavioral changes were not unreasonable. If he was to be successful in his efforts on Earth, then he had better put these changes into practice with her. Soval knew he could trust her responses and insight if he overstepped and needed "correction" again, instead of waiting until he returned to Earth and tried these new behaviors on strangers who would not offer him the same authentic feedback. Elonat had nodded, acknowledging the truth of his words while she'd fought against a smidgen of disappointment. But then he'd surprised her by taking hold of her hand and pressing his lips to the back of it.

"What was that for?" Elonat had asked, knowing that there was no such gesture in Vulcan culture.

Soval had raised a single eyebrow, "Was it not the time to make such a gesture? From your memories and my research on human etiquette, it appeared the right time for me to express this form of," he tipped his head to the side as if trying to shake the right word out of his mental dictionary, "exchange. I believed it was the time for me to express how much I value your," he again shifted his head, this time to the other side, almost bird-like, "insight; what I read stated that between comrades of differing genders this is often a way of expressing such value without using verbal cues. Was I incorrect?"

"Yes, and no," Elonat had squeezed his hand before letting go, resisting the urge to hold her hand over where she still felt the warmth of his lips, "it was an archaic gesture even in my time and if you did such an act with every human female you would soon earn the reputation of being a 'ladies man.'"

That comment had caused nearly an hour's worth of stomach hurting laughter when Soval had innocently—or had he been feigning innocence to get her to laugh?—questioned her on the merits or demerits of earning such a reputation as he knew in some cultures sexual prowess aided one's political clout. Elonat's smile widened as she continued to look at Soval sitting closer than need be in the back of the transport pod, finding peace in his physical presence and in the memories they'd created together.

"You will not be alone, Elonat," Elonat felt a jolt of warmth seep through her hand where Soval held her skin to skin, and she knew he was sending her emotional support, "your teret-zulan'es, blood family, will do their duty by you and see to your needs." At Elonat's sigh, he added, "But you are my," he paused in thought and was quiet for so long Elonat thought he'd lost his train of thought but then he looked back to her with renewed warmth in his eyes and grip, "t'hy'la. I believe the closest equivalent in English would be 'friend,'" he grew silent again, and Elonat thought she saw a green flush creep into his ear tips, "though the closeness of t'hy'la can also be equated with the closeness of lovers," he shifted in his seat before schooling his features of the hints of discomfort she'd noted, " such physical affection to be shared is not the norm for Vulcan t'hy'la."

Elonat had been proven wrong then, in her assessment that there wasn't a Vulcan word for what it was they had. They had been lovers, in a fashion, but they were also friends, in a fashion, and no matter what cultural or genetic differences they had, Elonat knew instinctively that Soval was a part of her soul in a way that no man had been before. Whether that meant they would follow along the lines of a fairy tale and end up as a married couple riding off into the sunset together—with her Romulan hybrid child—that was not even a part of what it was she felt for Soval. She found with each passing day spent with him, in the ease they'd created together, she was less and less preoccupied with the fear/anxiety/hope of creating a life with him. For it was apparent no matter where she went, or he, that they would continue to be a part of one another's lives for as long as they remained alive. Soval's admission and willing use of this word only solidified an assumption that had built-in Elonat's mind.

And this fact had Elonat's heart near bursting with joy. She didn't shield Soval from it either, and she watched with amused fascination as his ears again turned a greenish shade, and his breath quickened ever so slightly when her emotions washed through him.

"Wa 'paitaren du." She knew her accent was off as she expressed her thanks in Vulcan, though Elonat also knew Soval's tutelage heavily influenced the accent she had. She'd sound like she was from Soval's province and not her kinsfolk until someone else took up teaching her Vulcan in a new accent.

Soval's eyes crinkled ever so slightly as a sign that he was pleased with her effort, and he inclined his head in return, "Veling."

Elonat rolled her eyes and chuckled as she turned to look out the window again, not letting go of Soval's hand. Leave it to the Vulcan's to create a "you're welcome" word that was the equivalent of "duh, it was the logical thing to do." There were other ways of expressing a response to "thank you," though that phrase was also not a standard word or expression used in Vulcan, those ways varied in accordance to how you expressed thanks.

Soval's choice had been deliberate as he'd known, no doubt, that it'd make Elonat laugh. Who knew that a Vulcan would have the ability to make a human-Augment-hybrid laugh, and so often as well? She'd have to tell Brenna. Next, she saw her—if she saw her again—that some Vulcans had a natural sense of mirth and after the forced closeness of their time together, Soval had revealed this to Elonat and she felt honored.

Her momentary reprieve from anxiety waned when the transport pod slowed down, and they passed through an outer gate to a well-manicured Vulcan-desert garden area in front of a stately mansion. She squeezed Soval's hand.

"Could you run through the names with me again?" She looked back to her t'hy'la, enjoying calling him that in her mind now.

He nodded, "Your pid-kom or clan mother T'Pau cannot officially receive you today as she is in the middle of negotiations with Star Fleet, but the next highest clan member and tomasu, or relative, is Al Pausenn, her younger brother. He and his adun'a, your toz'ot, T'Lus, and their t'dahsular s'natya-yu-murlar, I believe you call these fraternal twins, T'saanur his daughter or ko-fu and his sa-fu, or son, Skylock, will be the ones to receive you today. There will be several other k'war'ma'khon, clan members, gathered here, but I was not informed of which ones specifically; however, those are the names of the immediate clan members that will officially receive you. Do you remember what you are to say and do?"

"First, I extend the ta'al salute and say Dif-tor heh smusma na'shaya, which is the ta'al and a formal greeting together." Elonat had a devil of a time with the Vulcan words that had so many consonants smashed together, and her iteration and pace of speech were far off from Soval's examples, but he'd reassured her she was at least understandable and considering the context that was enough.

"Yes, and then they will say sochya eh dif," Soval paused long enough that Elonat understood he was waiting for her to translate, "Peace and long life."

He nodded and added, "T'nar jaral." He paused again, and again Elonat translated.

"That is the formal reply to my formal greeting." He nodded and waited for Elonat to continue. "They will then say something like your presence honors us to you, right?"

"Amsetri tre, Soval, yes they will speak first to me after the official meeting. But then what happens?"

Elonat nibbled on her lower lip. After all that there was the logical and hoped for action of her clan family welcoming her into their ha-kel, or home, and declaring that her time of aitlun or lack was at an end as they would execute their fonn or loyalty to their orfik-sasu, forefather and that they istaya, wished for, her to dwell akhlami, among them, and to become a part of krilan-vo'ektaya or the harmonious equilibrium of the household. She was then to extend her itar-bosh, or gratitude, by offering a ceremonial serving of water, grain, salt, and fertile earth, each divided up into separate containers on a platter. This was what was supposed to happen.

It was perhaps a record meeting for Vulcan standards in how quick it ended up happening, but if they'd been on Earth, the meeting would've had Elonat returning to her seat in the transporter pod before her seat had even gotten cold. Everything had gone according to plan. Both her Al Pausenn and her toz'ot T'Lus had spoken and acted as Soval had predicted until Elonat had made to give the platter to Pausenn. It was then that Skylock had muttered something in Vulcan, and a surprising number of her supposed clan members had nodded their assent to his comment, stunning both his parents and causing Soval to stiffen in shock or anger?

Elonat knew that this was not the norm, the muttering during a ceremony or even for youth to speak before being spoken to, so Skylock was exhibiting a lack of nahr or discipline, something her own father had gotten onto her often as a child, so she felt empathy for the poor lad. But her sense of pity for him was dashed to shreds when Soval took the time to translate all that transpired from that point forward as Pausenn and T'Lus interrogated their son for his disrespect.

"A number of xenophobic individuals have influenced Skylock at his place of study. These are the ones among us who welcome nothing non-Vulcan." Elonat watched as Soval's jaw clenched, and he took a steadying breath. "He referred to you as a k'shatrisu or foreigner first but then reduced you to a 'thing' status when he asked why they had to extend hospitality to ish-veh, 'that one.'"

Elonat was morbidly amazed that they could exchange such strong words in such even tones. Soval remained silent as they watched Pausenn speak to Skylock and were both momentarily shocked when, after another muttered comment, Pausenn raised his voice at his son, ceasing his son's momentary movements of retreat.

"Pausenn told his son that he would do as he karthau commanded, as he is Skylock's father. Skylock incited his father's ire when he called his father kobat weak, and Pausenn told his son to cease speaking and to hafa'uh, stay."

Pausenn turned to Soval and Elonat then and spoke effusively in Vulcan first to Soval and then to Elonat. Elonat looked to Soval for translation, "He quotes the Kir'Shara, the rediscovered teachings of Surak. We have differences, he says, but he wishes that together you may overlook this shameful display of his son's so together you may become greater than the sum of both." Soval waited for a beat while Pausenn added a few more words. "He says that he believes in Surak's teachings that one must also reach out to others courteously and that the spear his son's words may have thrown at your heart has also entered his own."

Elonat looked from Soval to Pausenn and then beyond him to Skylock. The young man did not control his emotions that his father seemed to have and so it did not take much effort on Elonat's part to discern disdain and contempt in the boy's eyes. She did not want to expose her child to this sort of treatment, for as much as the young Vulcan hated her—and it seemed some of the other clan members agreed with him based on their earlier nods of assent—they would all despise the Romulan blood coursing through her child's veins. But she would not incite further reason to hatred for humans, or Romulans, by reacting to the immaturity of a child—and a xenophobic notion she'd been well acquainted with in her own time. No, she would take the higher road.

Elonat took a deep breath, steadying her voice and her nerves before she spoke. "Please thank Pausenn for his hospitality and let him know that I hold no grudge against him or the family for the actions and words taken by his son. I understand that Skylock speaks of his own heart, though perhaps also a few others among the clan, and I believe that all are equally entitled to an opinion. I would not wish to incite further strife amongst family members by remaining here." Soval's eyes widened a bit at her words, but he dutifully translated. Pausenn also looked both confused, surprised, and akin to worried, but Elonat continued, and Soval continued. "Please let them know that whenever I find a place to call my home that they are all welcome to it and that should they ever have any need, should I be able, I will gladly extend hospitality and aid to them." She made eye contact with Skylock and added, "All of them."

Immediately after Soval finished, but before Pausenn could respond, Skylock let out a string of heavily emphasized words before he turned and stalked off. T'Lus looked like she was about to keel over dead at first but then quickly spoke a phrase repeatedly before she rushed off after her son. Pausenn looked pained as well, and he whispered with his head lowered in shame.

Elonat had to tug at Soval's robe sleeve to remind him she hadn't a clue what had just been said. "Skylock said we should not listen to a lunikkh ta'vik, a poisoner of wells. T'Lus begged your ni'droi'ik nar-tor, forgiveness and Pausenn quoted Surak once more. 'The present is the crossroads of both the future and the past.' He has expressed concern over the future of Vulcan, as he sees plainly today the danger of isolationist sentiments."

Soval spoke a few phrases in Vulcan to Pausenn before he allowed Elonat to say anything more. Pausenn still looked worried and shameful, but he nodded to Soval before turning his attention to Elonat, and he offered her the ta'al along with a few parting phrases. It was then that Soval took Elonat's elbow and physically steered her away from the group. They had decided that no more words need to be exchanged. She could tell Soval was furious and that he didn't give a damn what they thought about his touching her so "intimately," so Elonat remained quiet until they were both settled back in the transport pod.

Soval had his hands pressed together in the thoughtful gesture she knew he used to calm down, "I told him he was tending a plant that was already dead by trying to force the beliefs of Surak upon the youth. It had to be a voluntary choice to follow such a path, and that it did not depend upon blood relation to the forefather of our teachings." Soval closed his eyes, and after breathing a few times, which didn't seem to settle him any more than he had been, he muttered something under his breath.

Elonat could hear it however and parroted the phrase back to him, "What does ponfo mirann mean?"

Soval's eyes snapped open, and he looked at her in shock and also a mixture of shame. After a moment, he sighed and leaned back against the seat. A few more moments passed by before he spoke again. "It is a colloquial phrase that is not used politely or in the company of elders. I believe humans would consider it an expletive."

"You just said 'fuck', didn't you?" Elonat laughed despite the situation. Soval raised an eyebrow, and Elonat explained through her laughter, "We consider it one of the rudest of expletives for humans, and while it is a crude description of copulation, the use of it as an oath can be quite creative. I have a friend back on Enterprise who taught me a few fresh ways of using it I'd not thought of before." Brenna would be so proud of the current conversation and the brief mental image of Brenna, and with her Hayes, had Elonat's spirits returning to a higher, less despondent level.

Soval nodded before he closed his eyes and leaned back again, "I apologize for my momentary loss of nahr. Skylock's treatment towards you was against logic and tradition. I will be certain to inform T'Pau of these proceedings. She will know how to deal with the situation appropriately."

"Is that necessary?" Soval merely hummed a breath through his sinus cavities in response, so Elonat added. "I mean that feels a little like what humans call tattling. Telling about someone else's mistake so you can feel better about yourself."

Soval opened his eyes as he shook his head and his hands strengthened their press against each other, "No, Elonat, this would not be tattling. Skylock has voiced sentiments that have been lying in the background of Vulcan society for quite some time, but that should not be allowed to gain momentum or continue without intentional counteraction. The rediscovery of the Kir'shara and the formation of the High Council should continue to bring Vulcan into a new era."

"I'm sure it will." Elonat patted his hand but fell silent again when, through the brief contact, she felt he had much more he wanted to say.

"I must shamefully admit that when I was first sent to Earth, I too held some degree of these sentiments." He did not make eye contact, but Elonat knew Soval well enough now to imagine the dimming light in his eyes as he admitted to his past failures. "And what is worse, I perpetuated these sentiments in my staff and through my advice to my superiors. I purposefully stood in the way of human progression into space travel. I acted as a barrier to your species' development," Soval looked up to the sky outside their transport pod and it sounded almost like a sigh before he spoke again, "Skylock's opinion is unfortunately shared by more than is logical given our current context of intergalactic travel and the geopolitical movements coming and going through all the known worlds. Looking back now, I see that I have shamed myself with obstinate and arrogant Vulcan pride standing in the way of a species' progression," Soval still did not look to Elonat and did not see how impressed she was that he was sharing all this with her and that he even had these sentiments now, "yet," he finally looked to her, and she saw a new look in his eyes, perhaps something like admiration or respect, "my more intimate interactions with you have helped me come to understand humans in a way I would never have otherwise. I thank you for that, for your patience and willingness to be," he did that thinking head tip thing before he added, "vulnerable with me in this process."

Elonat could only blink at him. She nodded quietly, and he seemed to relax, leaning more against the seat and closing his eyes as he fell into a shallow meditation. Elonat didn't know what to say to all that and so fell silent, her eyes traveling from the sight of a meditating Soval to the landscape outside. It was during one of her glances at him he opened one eye and looked to Elonat.

"If T'Pau remedies the situation and you are once more invited into Surak's clan, will you accept the invitation?"

Elonat drew her lower lip into her mouth and nibbled as she thought over all that Soval had just admitted to—and she believed him to be one of the more open-minded of Vulcans—as well as the sentiments voiced by Skylock and through him the representation of quite a few among the Vulcan society.

"What does is it mean 'poisoner of wells'?" Elonat wasn't changing the subject but hoped that by delving into the connotations with this it would help Soval understand her reasonings. "Have humans literally poisoned Vulcan wells?"

"No," Soval opened both his eyes and looked out at the passing cityscape, "it describes a person who cannot be trusted, someone who will destroy all they come into contact with, and who does not value that which should be valued. They are without honor and without loyalty and should be shunned, if not outrightly killed."

"Well, that answers your question." Elonat crossed her arms over her chest and fell against the seat, allowing her shoulder to lean against Soval's.

"What do you mean?"

Elonat shrugged, "I appreciate that Skylock had the courage to voice such powerful sentiments upfront instead of it seething under the surface for months if not years. I would rather know right off where I stand instead of having to second-guess or feel betrayed later. From my observation of the meeting back there, he was voicing sentiments that were shared by more than a few of my own clan. If people who are supposed to be 'influenced' by tradition and the teaching of their own ancestor cannot abide by my presence, then how much more so would they loathe that of my child?" Soval was quiet, and so Elonat continued. "I cannot decide for myself alone. Not anymore. I must think about my child. Where can I go where my child will be, if not accepted, at least tolerated without the threat of open hostility and aggression? Who can I be with who would not see my child as something to be disdained but as a unique individual who should have an equal opportunity as any other to succeed and fail in this wide universe?"

She turned her head to look up at Soval, and she could tell from the way he shifted that he was using his peripheral to look at her in return. "I have two to think of now, not just one, and the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"Or the one." He quickly added, and without warning, he loosely wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Elonat did not complain and instead relished the warmth he offered, both in body and in comfort. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of his breaths and the faint heartbeat she could feel. "Elonat, you asked me once if you could live at the embassy on Earth," Soval's chest rumbled with his words, and Elonat smiled, giving a quick nod and a noise of confirmation, "do you still find this option agreeable?"

Elonat opened her eyes as she tipped her head upwards. Soval mirrored her movement so he could look directly into her eyes. Their faces were close, but neither of them seemed bothered by the proximity. There was no ill intent in his question, only openness and authentic warmth and concern for her well-being. Even through the small areas where their skin touched, Elonat could feel the constant influx of interest in her care radiating out from him.

"Yes," she broke the silence, "it is still most agreeable. When could we leave?"

Soval tipped his head to the side, as he often did when he was in thought, "I will check with the doctors once we arrive."

"Where are we going?"

Soval's ears seemed to tinge green again, but he spoke quickly, "I assumed that you would no longer desire to stay at the medical facility. I have asked my aides to prepare a room for you at my clan's apartment in the city. I have a full contingency of servants quartered there as well so we would not be alone if that is a concern."

Elonat barked with laughter, but at Soval's Vulcan-equivalent look of pain, she stopped and patted his chest, "Soval, it would be illogical of me to be concerned over that. I helped you through pon farr, albeit in a non-corporeal way, but if I felt any concern for my safety now, I'd have to be emotionally unhinged. And given the context of who I am and when I am let alone what I'm pregnant with, I'm not worried about my reputation on Vulcan." She narrowed her eyes then and drew back to study him more carefully. "The real question is, should YOU be concerned about your reputation? By having me stay with you and by continuing to have such close interactions with me, choosing to increase your relationship with me beyond what was necessary, are you or are you not potentially jeopardizing your career?"

Soval remained silent as he gave her question significant thought. While Elonat basked in his attention and his care. As much as she enjoyed his interest and support, she did not want her desires to come between Earth and Vulcan relations. This proposed Federation of planets, something Archer, Brenna, and even Soval had spoken to her about, was much more critical than her feeling welcomed or at home in the universe. If ensuring the success of this charter meant her having to strike out on her own, and sooner rather than later, then she'd do so.

"Some in the government may indeed find our closeness to be distasteful if not also unprofessional," he measured his words, "but some may find it to be most logical. Regardless of if we join this charter humans will continue to expand their exploration and interest beyond their own corner of the galaxy, and it would do us well to be acquainted with the details of their psyche." Soval gently squeezed his arm around her shoulder as if to offer reassurance. "With V'Las gone, melding no longer a punishable stigma, and the High Command disbanded, my posting will not be up for reevaluation for another twenty years, so unless I do something entirely against protocol, there should be no reason to bring my abilities as ambassador into question."

Elonat had forgotten how the longevity of Vulcans would factor into their postings and positions and so found comfort in his words. She nodded and settled back again. They spent the remainder of the ride in comfortable silence, and the introduction to his staff and into his apartment was, thankfully, far less awkward than she expected. They all treated her with respect, and no one showed any ounce of disdain. Most likely, Soval had put the fear of termination into their hearts before her arrival, or perhaps he only employed those that embraced open-mindedness as he did. In any regard, she was settled into her room for a brief rest before dinner with no further drama, and she fell asleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow.


	15. Exchange Program

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned in an earlier comment an idea about two other canon characters. They were the inspiration for this chapter. Thanks for kudos and reviews and support. Cheers!

Elonat shifted on her feet, fanning herself as she waited. She'd been on Vulcan four months already, and Soval still hadn't been given a straight answer whether Elonat was "cleared" to live at the Vulcan embassy on Earth. Soval's explanation for the delay had been the reformation of the government itself. After the Kir'shara incident, so much of Vulcan society needed reform, and that reform was underway in a very logical and unyielding fashion. The channels for communication, the appointment of the bureaucracy, the understanding of how things were going to be organized and conveyed to the rest of the galaxy, were all still being set in motion. His request, and through him Elonat's, was not top priority and they would have to wait until things were more settled before they could move forward with their own plans.

Elonat didn't complain, however, as Soval had made his apartment in the city as much a home for her as possible. His aides and servants never treated her with an iota of disdain or appeared disquieted by her presence. While Soval attended to his ambassadorial duties, Elonat was free to roam his apartment or venture out into the city as she wished. Soval preferred it when she kept a servant or one of his aides with her during her touristic adventures. The sting of Skylock's words still rung in Elonat's mind, and she assumed that was what kept Soval on edge at her being alone.

And there was unrest. Not the same as what might be seen among humans if the equivalent happened on Earth. But for Vulcans, what was seen was quite significant. Daily reports came in of certain provinces or areas of cities where unrest had been displayed and Soval always made sure Elonat knew of those places so she wouldn't inadvertently travel there. Mostly the unrest was found in the strong discourse between individuals who had yet to let go of the old "uninformed" ways to adapt the true(er) form of Surak's teachings. There were very few off-worlders on Vulcan and so it was yet to be determined whether xenophobia was a possibility besides these other issues of unrest.

"Elonat!"

She turned at the sound of her name and grinned. Near sprinting across the station reception area was Elizabeth Cutler. They had instigated an exchange program not long after the Kir-shara had been found, and they had lent a number of Star Fleet officers of various expertise to Vulcan, and vice versa. It had been deemed useful, or so Soval had explained, for Vulcans to have more exposure to non-Vulcans to "test" out these truer teachings of Surak. Elonat hadn't been about to debate the true usefulness of such a program, especially not when it meant at least one of her old friends from the Enterprise would stay on Vulcan for the next few months. Though Elizabeth wasn't slated to be on-world at the time Elonat was due, neither was Elonat hoping to be on Vulcan. She had it in her heart to give birth on Earth.

Elonat opened her arms and received the ball of energy that was Lizzie into her arms. She knew they were drawing attention from goers-by, but neither woman cared.

"Oh!" Lizzie kept her hold on Elonat's shoulders as she drew back to look at her. "You look amazing, Elonat!"

Elonat laughed, "I look hot, is what I look like."

"Oh yes, you do." Lizzie winked, earning a chuckle from Elonat as she pushed her friend away enough to gesture towards the station exit.

"We can catch a transport back towards the ambassador's apartment just outside this door." She waited until Lizzie picked up her bags before leading them through the throng towards the exit. "How was the journey?"

"Oh, I spent it memorizing the names of the officers I'll be working with and looking up what information T'Pol scrounged up for me on each of them. I also worked with Hoshi before I left to learn some 'vital' phrases, or so T'Pol described them." Lizzie weaved around a Vulcan family that turned the corner to enter the station just moments before she stepped outside to follow Elonat. Elonat watched as Lizzie bowed her head and maintained a politely neutral expression in response to the near hit. The family looked surprised but said nothing as they continued their way. Lizzie continued where she'd left off, "I'm excited to be here. You told the ambassador thank you again for me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I believe ever since we found out you were coming, and he initially suggested you reside with us for a few days before your report date, I have conveyed your gratitude each morning and evening when I share a meal with him." Elonat rolled her eyes at her friend. The heat outside the station was even more oppressive, and Elonat began fanning herself again. "Don't worry, he knows you're thankful, and for as much as he's capable, he's looking forward to spending some time with you."

Lizzie put her bags down and stepped closer to Elonat, "Hey, you're starting to look a bit paleish green, and I don't even mean because of your blood color. Are you doing okay?"

"I think it's just the heat." Elonat leaned into Lizzie when a wave of lightheadedness hit her. "It comes and goes sometimes, and some days are worse than others. I woke up feeling more nauseous today than yesterday, but I was determined to meet you myself."

Elonat heard her own voice slur words and through a growing tunnel she saw Lizzie's concerned expression. If only the transport would arrive, then they could be back to the apartment within minutes. Elonat closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. Sometimes pregnancy felt amazing and exciting, and sometimes it was the worst. Right now, qualified as the worst. She could hear Lizzie speaking but wasn't up to trying to decipher the words or respond.

It was only when she felt a strong, obviously not Lizzie, hand take hold of her elbow and gently but forcefully guide her into a vehicle that Elonat opened her eyes. It took a few moments for her senses to catch up with her and when she came back fully she realized they were in a private vehicle, Lizzie sitting beside her in the backseat, with Lizzie chatting animatedly to, not with, the Vulcan male sitting across from them. This transport was much cooler than the public one, and Elonat deduced that the owner had purposefully adjusted the controls to aid Elonat's discomfort.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Osu." Elonat accepted the water Lizzie handed her, after Lizzie accepted it from the male. "I must've overestimated my abilities for excursions today. If you could-"

"Your destination is Ambassador Soval's apartment, is it not?" The male's voice was pleasant, warm, and didn't sound in the slightest perturbed at having a human and a hybrid in his vehicle with him.

Elonat raised an eyebrow, "Why yes. Do I know you, Osu?"

"I am Koss. I noticed T'sai Cutler's distinct concern for your well-being as I waited for my transport to arrive. Given our shared history, and my knowledge of your host, I felt it necessary to assist." At Elonat's continued expression of confusion, Koss gave the Vulcan equivalent to a smile and added. "My family is well-enough connected to the government for me to be aware of your presence at the ambassador's residence, T'sai Elonat. And I briefly met T'sai Cutler on the Enterprise and remembered her to be a crewmate to my once adun'a T'Pol."

"Oh," Lizzie put a hand over her mouth and paused only a second before she blurted, "You're T'Pol's ex-husband!" Only after the words left her mouth did the woman realize how rude it might sound. Her cheeks reddened, and she put both hands over her mouth before fluttering a hand out and touching Koss's knee, "I'm sorry if that was rude." She gasped again when Koss stoically looked down at where her fingers splayed on his knee and Lizzie jerked back, "I forgot! Vulcans don't like to be touched." She sighed, "Why am I such an idiot sometimes?"

Despite the rhetorical nature of her question, rising to the occasion as Elonat knew he would, Koss answered, "Expressing physical concern in connection to your assumed verbal faux pas is normal for your species, if my studies are correct." Koss glanced between Lizzie's flabbergasted look to Elonat's amused one. At Elonat's tentative nod, Koss continued, "And it would be an untruth to say that Vulcans do not 'like' to be touched. Given touch telepathy among my people, which is only now gradually being accepted and spoken about, it is only logical that those of my species who are telepathic would be averse to excessive contact with others. As my culture reintegrates the true teachings of Surak, I believe that with time, certain members of my species may develop an affinity for," Koss mirrored nearly every Vulcan in his head tilting as he sought the right word, "affection."

"Was that a long-winded way of saying you weren't horribly offended with my touching you?" Lizzie smiled up through her lashes at him as she ducked her head down, pretending to pick at the cloth of her clothing in a manner Elonat had seen the woman do only when she was flirting. Elonat looked over to Koss, curious if the Vulcan picked up on Lizzie's signals.

Koss remained silent a moment longer before he answered, "Upon reflection, a simple 'no problem' would have sufficed as I believe that is a phrase humans use when no offense has been given."

"Oh, you're such a charmer!" Lizzie exclaimed, her smile brightening the whole transport vehicle. Koss shifted in his seat and averted eye contact, giving off the first sign to Elonat that he was aware of Lizzie's beauty and charm himself. "It seems you've learned a lot about humans. Is it because T'Pol was on the Enterprise?"

"That was part of my initial interest, yes," Koss reached for Elonat's empty glass and reached into a compartment near his elbow, refilling the glass and handing it back as he continued speaking, "however, the discovery of the Kir'shara and support from your species in exposing the truth created a resurgence in my…curiosity." His eyes quickly traveled over Lizzie's form in a manner only Elonat recognized as male interest. Most fascinating. "I am most grateful for this opportunity to put my studies to good use as I assist you in your journey."

To punctuate his statement, the vehicle came to a stop, and one of Soval's aides moved forward to open the door. Koss exited first, explaining to the aide the situation, while Lizzie helped Elonat out. Two servants came forward and took Lizzie's bags before she could protest. Before Koss could return to his vehicle, Elonat expressed her gratitude in High Vulcan, moving her hand in the manner connected to the phrase as she bowed her head slightly to him. While surprised at her gesture, as she noted in the widening of his eyes, Koss responded as was appropriate and nodded his head in return.

"I hope I can continue to help to assist you in your studies of humans." Lizzie brought Koss's attention back to herself with her comment. "I'm part of the new exchange program and will be on Vulcan for the next three months." Lizzie gave another shamelessly bright smile to Koss, being very apparent to Elonat at her interest, and most likely overwhelming the poor man in the process.

"Will you be staying with the Ambassador for the duration of your time on Vulcan?"

Koss's follow-up question made Elonat inwardly smile. It appeared Lizzie's enthusiasm wasn't daunting to him after all. A point in his favor.

"She will remain with us for the next few days before she has to report to the consulate." Elonat looked to the aide standing closest to them before she turned back to Koss and spoke, "I believe the Ambassador would like to thank you for your assistance himself. You would do us honor if you returned for a meal while my friend is staying with us." When Elonat glanced back to the aide, she saw a slight nod and breathed a sigh of relief. She'd hoped she wasn't overstepping her bounds with the invitation.

Koss nodded, "I would be the one honored, t'sai." He looked back to Lizzie and Elonat knew with time Lizzie would recognize the look he gave her as one of cordiality, "Until that time, I bid you farewell."

Lizzie somehow kept it together until they were safely inside and most of the aides and servants had left them safely deposited in the receiving room of Soval's apartment. Only once they were alone did the woman let out a fit of girlish giggles and flop into the chair closest to her. Elonat was more careful as she sat down, having learned the hard way that certain chairs were damned hard to get out of.

"Is it weird?" At Elonat's questioning look, Lizzie continued, "That I think T'Pol's ex-husband is the cutest? Like I just want to eat him up!"

Elonat shrugged, "I would be the last person to judge you in that." She propped her feet up on the footrest and sighed at the relief on her swollen ankles, "And yes, he does have a certain charm that many lack."

"This is going to be the best exchange program ever!" Lizzie grinned, "I just know it!"

Elonat was more reserved in her judgment. Entertaining? Of course. Life-changing? Undoubtedly. Effective and efficient and what Star Fleet was hoping for? Not even a little.


	16. Just Not Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a wee bit more fluff with these canon characters before moving on with the main story. Thank you again for your kudos/reviews! Cheers!

"I am so, so, so," Lizzie took a deep breath to continue, "so, so, so sorry."

She watched as Koss straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath himself. She felt like the galaxy's biggest idiot, and she wouldn't blame the man if he dumped her in The Forge for her continued stupidity. The first dinner together, hosted by Elonat and Ambassador Soval, had been absolutely perfect, and by the dinner's end, Lizzie had secured Koss as her resident culture guide, set to meet regularly for cultural exchanges. Those once a week cultural exchanges had, by the end of the third week on Vulcan, turned into twice a week, and then thrice a week, and then every day by the end of the second month. Each meeting, Koss took her to a new place on Vulcan, sometimes with Elonat accompanying them as it was also a new place for her too, but most often just the two of them. Lizzie grew to understand the Vulcan culture, and Koss himself, quite well through these exchanges.

It was inevitable, of course, that she'd do something stupid though. Why did she always have to sabotage her own attempts to get closer to a man she found interesting? She'd done it with Phlox, and now it seemed she was doing it with Koss. And in the now three months she'd been on Vulcan, she'd come to care for Koss in a way she'd never felt for Phlox. They had definite similarities, as apparently, she had a thing for intelligent and considerate men, men who had a curiosity and an insatiable need to understand things, and men who were physically capable and strong, but unassumingly so. But there were distinct differences as well, that enhanced Koss's appeal to Lizzie. The culture and approach to sexuality and family were more aligned to what she expected for herself, for one thing—the details of these matters having been explained by Elonat. And although Lizzie had found Phlox attractive, Koss was assuredly more so to her tastes now that she'd spent such a significant time with him.

"I didn't mean to-"

Lizzie's words were cut off by Koss, as he turned to face her, and Lizzie's words died in the space between them. She'd never seen this kind of expression on his face before, and it took her off guard. His eyes carried an almost feral light to them, and she saw that his cheeks and ears were flushed green. Something in her belly twisted at the sight, flipping with awareness. Excitement.

She was due to leave in two weeks and her stupid self had tried to hold his hand while they watched the sunset from the top of one of her favorite mountains near his family home. While they'd touched occasionally during their outings, it had never been skin-to-skin, and it had never been so deliberate as her attempt just moments ago. By doing this, Lizzie had pushed their relationship to a question that she wasn't sure either of them was able or willing to answer. Or maybe he was, and she wouldn't like the answer. Either way, she'd gone and done it and now would have to reap the consequences of her actions.

"Elizabeth," Koss had used her full name only a few times before and each time had been a tender, treasured memory for Lizzie, "I do not know how these things are handled by your species." Lizzie wrung her hands together in front of her body, resisting the urge to touch him and also trying her best to keep silent. "Even for my own species, the progression of the intimacy of our relationship has not followed the cultural norms." Lizzie was momentarily confused. Other than her clumsy attempt to hold his hand, they'd never really done anything intimate. Unless he was referring to the amount of time they spent together, and how shamelessly she flirted with him, and how it seemed he'd never minded in a way she'd expected a Vulcan to. "My parents believe my desires to be illogical, fueled by overexposure to your emotions and human irrationality."

Lizzie held up her hand, "I'm sorry, Koss. I'm a bit lost." She gestured towards his hand, "I was trying to hold your hand, nothing more. I don't know how that's connected to your parents."

Koss sighed and turned to look back over the valley, "I should have realized." He spoke as if she weren't there and remained silent a moment longer. When he looked back to her, the wild look in his eyes was gone and he seemed colder than normal, "Come. We should return. My mother will have arranged the evening meal for us by now."

Lizzie braved another misunderstanding when she reached out and grabbed Koss's wrist, keeping him from turning away. She didn't let go when he stopped his motions, and he didn't pull away when she stepped closer.

"What's going on, Koss? I'm really confused." She let go of his wrist so she could reach up and lay a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to offend you if I did. Nor did I mean to hurt you, if I did. I just wanted to," she sighed and dropped her hand, "well while we were standing here watching the sunset it really hit me how much I've enjoyed our time together. You've become like a best friend to me and I value you a lot." Koss brought his gaze back to Lizzie and she offered him a soft smile, "I'm going to miss you. And I know we can keep in contact, and maybe you'll even come to visit Earth someday, but just, well, I've grown used to seeing you every day and I'm not looking forward to when I won't be able to anymore."

Koss shifted to face her fully, "Elizabeth, do you know koon-ut-so'lik? Did t'sai Elonat ever teach you this?"

"No," Lizzie shook her head, "but judging from how you've been acting, I'm assuming it is something life-altering."

"Yes," Koss surprised her when he reached out and tucked hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on its edges, "that is an accurate description."

"Koss?" Lizzie shivered when his other hand reached out and took hold of her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. She'd held plenty of hands in her time, but there was something different about this. Maybe Koss was a touch telepath like the Ambassador, or maybe it was just something unique about Vulcan physiology, but whatever it was, Lizzie felt shivers of awareness trail up from her fingertips and feather through her body in response to his touch.

"I too have come to value your presence in my life, Elizabeth, in a way, and at a rate, that is illogical and unexpected. There is no precedent set for the territory we find ourselves in, at least not in this century. However, the existence of t'sai Elonat proves the feasibility of it as a possibility."

Lizzie leaned into Koss, somehow feeling him inside her as well as pressed up against her skin as he drew her into a warm embrace. She inhaled his scent as she pressed her face against his neck, shameless in her efforts to get closer now that it was apparent he wasn't averse to her desires. In fact, from the way he tightened his hold around her, and the guttural growl sighed out from his throat, it seemed he was just as shameless as she.

"What are you getting at, Koss?" Lizzie basically purred, her lips brushing against the sensitive skin of his neck as she spoke. "Just get to the point."

She felt Koss give the Vulcan equivalent to a chuckle, "My point, Elizabeth, is that I want to declare koon-ut-so'lik with you." He pulled away so he could look into her face, his eyes bright with that wild light again. "I want to bond with you, Elizabeth. Become your mate."

"You," Lizzie took a steadying breath, "want to marry me?" It took great effort, but she pulled herself out of his embrace and shook her head to clear it. "You're saying you want to marry me, right?"

Koss nodded.

"Wow." Lizzie pressed a hand to her forehead and blew out a whistling breath. "Just…wow."

Koss pulled his hands behind his back and stood up straighter, "Did I misjudge you? Are you uninterested in becoming my mate?"

Lizzie laughed, then winced at how it must appear, him asking to marry her and her laughing in response. She shook her head as she reached out and took his hand. To think all this came from trying to hold the man's hand.

"I didn't say that Koss. I'm just very surprised. I never expected, never knew, that you cared for me to the degree that you'd want to spend the rest of my life together. I mean, I guess it makes sense, in a morbid way. If a Vulcan marries a human, he can cycle through mates faster, like trading in an old model for a new one." Koss frowned and Lizzie shook her head, "Sorry, didn't mean it like that. Fiddlesticks. I don't know what to say, Koss. I had given no thought to something so permanent as marriage. I like you, a lot, and I find you very physically appealing, so I'm not averse to the sexual side of marriage. I just," Lizzie shrugged, "how would it work? I'm still assigned to the Enterprise and won't be done with my contract for another two years. You're set quite well here on Vulcan, and with your family connections, you could have your pick of Vulcan women. I don't understand how, or why, you'd find me to be a logical choice for a mate."

"Koon-ut-so'lik is the bonding that precedes the marriage ritual. It is the linking of minds between two individuals who will at the appointed time become joined as one in the marriage ceremony." Koss did not look as perturbed as a human male might've when faced with Lizzie's ramblings.

"So it isn't marriage, it is more like a betrothal?" At Koss's look Lizzie supplied additional words, "A promise between two people that if everything works out alright, they'll seal the deal and get married."

Koss nodded, "Yes. With this ritual, a Vulcan male may know the thoughts and feelings of his mate, and the same is true in reverse. It keeps the male calmer when his plak tow comes, as he knows his adun'a will come to him and follow through with the marriage ritual or declare kal-if-fee to help rid him of the blood fever and sever the bond."

Pieces were coming together, snippets of things he'd said before solidifying in her brain, and Lizzie understood, as much as she thought possible, where he was coming from and what he wanted.

"You were talking about Elonat's grandparents, weren't you, when you said a relationship with me was a feasible possibility?"

"Yes."

Lizzie drew a hand through her hair, "Well, I'm not saying no or yes this moment, Koss. Although we humans may wear our emotions on our sleeves, we aren't completely irrational. And while I've always wanted to settle down and get married, it is a very new concept, settling down on Vulcan and popping out half-Vulcan babies." At the mention of children, she saw Koss's eyes stray down to her belly, and she felt that strange flip again. It was quite pleasant, really.

"We would not need to remain on Vulcan. My expertise, and family connections, would allow us to travel to a number of colonies, or even Earth if you wish. However, I respect your expressed need for time to consider the ramifications of such a bonding. I will not ask again or press the matter and risk causing you discomfort."

Lizzie surprised them both when she leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed an almost chaste kiss on his lips. She remained close after and smiled at the look on his face.

"Just remember, I didn't say no. Just not yet."


	17. Without Precedent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching Enterprise again, and it is so nice to see old friends on screen.

Elonat watched the tips of Soval's ears tinge green before he abruptly left the room. She hid her smile by tucking her head down, rubbing her hands over her belly. Their "guests" really were making quite a scene of it sitting so close together in the courtyard of Soval's apartment. Lizzie and Koss seemed to have forgotten their supposed hosts and were far more wrapped up in the Vulcan equivalent of whispered giggles to even notice Soval's departure or Elonat's amusement.

For a Vulcan, Koss was far more unrestrained with his emotional expressions and seemed to have wholeheartedly thrown himself into the rediscovered teachings of Surak. He had expressed more physical affection than was "acceptable" between an unmarried couple, and Elonat couldn't help but think Lizzie's more naturally affectionate nature had some influence on that fact. To watch this couple's relationship develop in front of them was quite fascinating, as it stood in stark contrast to everything Elonat had seen from Vulcan couples so far. As she'd never seen her parents together, and so had no basis for personal comparison. But to watch Koss and Lizzie FEEL obvious closeness and at such an early stage in their relationship was an interesting study, as was observing how other Vulcans responded to the burgeoning connection.

Lizzie had told Elonat about the proposal the day it happened, and while initially shocked at Koss's speed, Elonat hadn't been surprised at his interest. Lizzie was quite a delightful woman, and Elonat had witnessed firsthand how Lizzie's effusive charm could warm even the coldest of hearts. Out of curiosity in the contrast of things, when Elonat had inquired about the traditional methods of courtship and timing of proposals with Soval, well Elonat still felt the tips of her own ears heat with embarrassment. The poor man had misunderstood her line of questioning and had felt the need to "rebuff" her interests. What was interesting, despite her embarrassment, was that Soval hadn't said a firm "no" but had sounded more like he was saying "not yet" and Elonat still wasn't quite sure what to make of that.

"T'hy'la," Elonat turned at the sound of Soval's voice and saw him gesture for her to come closer. Casting another amused look in the lovers' direction, Elonat abandoned her "chaperon" post and joined Soval in the atrium. "I have received the missive we have been waiting for." Immediately knowing what he was referring, Elonat held her breath. "The embassy on Earth has requested my immediate return and furthermore has planned for both human and Vulcan doctors to be in attendance upon our arrival to ensure your health and safety."

Elonat grinned as she grabbed Soval's hand and briefly squeezed it, "That's wonderful news! When do we leave?" She let go before too many emotions or thoughts were transferred through their skin-to-skin contact, figuring observing Koss and Lizzie was nuisance enough for his barriers.

"At the end of this week, a transport will take us to Earth via two space stations. The Denobulian doctor of the Enterprise, Phlox, most likely heard of our inquiries for travel from Ms. Cutler and took it upon himself to recommend that we extend our journey by stopping off at space stations along the way, for periodic checkups. The doctors awaiting us at the Earth embassy concurred with his recommendations, and our travel itinerary is being set accordingly."

"Makes sense." Elonat smiled again. "I'll just go let Lizzie know." At the mentioning of her friend's name, Soval looked over Elonat's shoulder and she saw his version of a grimace pass over his features. "They're young, Soval, and in love. And the precedent for inter-species courtship in the time of cultural change to the level Vulcan is going through has never been set." Soval tipped an eyebrow upwards. "They should have the room to 'feel' their own way into whatever is to become of them without centuries-old traditions being thrown at them or held against them."

Soval continued to study Elonat for a moment longer before he nodded, "You are correct, Elonat, there has been no precedent set. I appreciate your perspective on this," his eyes strayed back to the couple, "and I will endeavor to censor my judgments." His gaze was warm when it came back to her, and Elonat felt a tugging in her belly at the brief memory of some of the intimacy they'd shared before his blood fever. "I will adopt an open mind, such as you have."

"That's what friends do for one another," Elonat gave in to the urge to touch him again, sending a quick flood of contentment towards him, "we sharpen each other into better versions of ourselves."

"T'hy'la," Soval took her hand and planted a kiss on the back of it, much as he had that horrible day she'd met her relatives, "I thank thee."

He left her then, standing in an emotional puddle of goo. Really, this pregnancy brought with it great emotional swings and while usually, Elonat could keep her emotions in check, other times, like this moment, they were all over the place. For no rational reason, Elonat felt tears prick her eyes and she had to blink them away before turning to join Lizzie and Koss. She didn't know how much of her current emotional state to blame on the pregnancy and how much to blame on her own dogged subconscious determination to get closer to Soval.

Theirs was not a traditional connection in the slightest, and it would be foolish of her to allow her current smorgasbord of emotions to dictate her actions. She found that dealing logically with Soval at this time was akin to coaxing a wild cat into a river: there were definite challenges, as well as risks. Her more curious nature was already interested in knowing how much of their current connection would remain once she had the child. When her emotions evened out and were no longer to bear influence on them, would they remain as close?

"I have good news," Elonat didn't bother to wait for the couple to notice her. She was satisfied when she saw at least Lizzie jump in surprise at the sound of her voice. Koss looked unabashedly neutral. "The ambassador and I will be departing for Earth by the end of this week."

Lizzie leapt to her feet and wrapped her arms around Elonat, "That's great news! That means you'll be in port when the Enterprise comes back to pick me up at Star Fleet headquarters." Lizzie's eyes, if it was possible, seemed to grow larger with delight. "We can get the band back together!"

"I was unaware of your musical talents, Lizzie." Koss's comment made both women laugh and Lizzie excused herself once more, allowing Lizzie the pleasure of explaining the finer workings of old human euphemisms to the young Vulcan man.


	18. Midnight Munchies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you more uber Trekkies will recognize the aide in this chapter.

Elonat startled, dropping the pan with a loud clang against the tiled kitchen floor. Standing only a few feet away from her, their fingers moving away from the button that turned on the overhead light, was one of Soval's aides. They quietly looked between the mess of fruits and nuts Elonat had dropped to the floor in her surprise and back to Elonat, a single eyebrow rising to their hairline.

"Do you require assistance?" The man's accent was thick accent made it almost impossible to understand, but Elonat pieced it together in the awkward silence that followed his question.

She smiled, "I'm sorry if I woke you." Elonat tried to bend over to pick up the mess, but her enormous belly prevented her normal range of movement and reduced her to awkwardly squatting. She spoke as she sought the wayward food items, "I was starving when I woke up. I had a hot flash and needed water. So, after I got the water, I figured I could find some food. And-"

Elonat nearly toppled over, but the aide's firm grip on her elbow and shoulder steadied her and before she recognized what was happening, she was standing straight again.

"Please, allow me." He bent and made quick work of her mess. Elonat looked at her hands and realized even with all her huffing and puffing, she had only gotten two carrot-like items into the pan. The aide set the food into the device that cleansed them, took the two from Elonat and added them to the mix, then gestured for Elonat to take one of the high chairs that pulled up to the bar-like area of the kitchen. "You require water?"

"I can't seem to get enough. I know my body temperature is running higher than normal because of the pregnancy, and I'm not so used to these hot flashes, or feeling so hungry all the damn time." Elonat looked up and blushed. "Sorry."

The aide raised an eyebrow, "I do not understand what it is you feel you must apologize for. If I am not mistaken, this is your first pregnancy. And as your background, and that of your offspring, are both quite unique in all known databases, it is illogical to expect you to be prepared for all the nuances which are to occur."

To finally have a Vulcan, aside from Soval and Koss—and to a lesser extent T'Pol—treat her humanely nearly had Elonat crying. It was probably the pregnancy hormones. But it truly was a breath of fresh air. The aide seemed to notice the emotional shift in Elonat and shifted back on his heels in response.

"Have I said something to alarm you?"

"No," Elonat refrained from reaching out to pat his shoulder reassuringly, "I am just thankful for your kindness and consideration. It was a logical response to pick up the fruit when it would've taken me far longer, and it was a logical assessment on your part when you spoke of my pregnancy, but," Elonat sighed, "I'm uncertain how much Soval told you of my encounter with my grandfather's clan, but it is most agreeable to have someone, without motive, offer, what feels to me, kindness."

The aide bowed his head in respect. He retrieved the cleansed fruit and added a glass of water to the array he set it before Elonat. His actions were precise, and he did not appear to be bothered in the slightest by Elonat's condition: her "stench" that came from her human side, or the taboo nature of her child. Elonat tilted her head to the side as she studied the aide. She'd seen him before but had never directly interacted with him. From what she could remember, this aide had never been to Earth but served Soval here on Vulcan as a primary liaison.

"May I know your name?" Elonat smiled over the rim of her glass as she sipped at the refreshing liquid. "I apologize in advance if we have already been introduced and I don't recall. That's another side effect of this pregnancy: I keep forgetting things. Sometimes I feel like this baby is eating my brain cells."

"Skon." He nodded his head again and Elonat reciprocated. "We have not yet been formally acquainted. I was overseeing the ambassador's assets at his home until this morning." Skon was silent for a moment before he went back to the refrigerating unit and pulled out a sauce of some sort. He handed it to Elonat, "My wife says that this pairs well with the Rillian teaberry melon." At Elonat's unspoken question, Skon added. "My wife will deliver our son in four month's time."

"Does she to get hot and have food cravings?" Elonat sniffed at the sauce first then, finding the smell delightful, doused all her fruits and vegetables in it.

"Yes, though, from what I have observed, to a much lesser degree than you."

Elonat chuckled, "Be thankful. Half the time I can't stand myself and I don't know how Soval puts up with me."

Skon looked away. It was not in their culture to trade stories about someone of higher rank, especially while in their service. And Elonat understood readily enough that news of what went down with her supposed clan had traveled far and fast, as had Soval's response to it. Soval had claimed clan rights for Elonat since that time. What that meant in the long term was unknown, but for the here and now, that meant that Soval would do more than just "put up" Elonat.

"From what I have understood from the Kir'Shara," Skon's voice brought Elonat out of her pondering, "it is in infinite diversity that we have infinite combinations." He leveled his unwavering gaze with Elonat and she felt comforted by both the sound of his voice and the warm intentions she heard behind his words, even if he hadn't yet finished his thought. "That fact does not merely apply to the realms of science. I believe it also applies to the relations had between species. Vulcans are not known for their curiosity, but we do not exist alone in this universe. Logically, and inevitably, unless we maintain closed borders and shut ourselves off from outsiders, much as the Romulans or Tholians have, we will have to contend with the 'mixing' of species and cultures that is evidence of your existence."

Elonat felt no threat from his words and was surprised at his frankness. She honored it by responding, "And you don't' see that as a problem?"

"I believe it is also an Earth belief that the nature of relationships, be they alliances of a political or more intimate nature, is that they bring out the better in the other. If I'm not mistaken an ancient Earthen text says, 'As iron sharpens iron, so one person sharpens another.'" Elonat barely kept her mouth from dropping open. The aide was very well informed and well-read. "There are far more benefits in this strategic 'sharpening' than in remaining blunted and dull in a universe bent on expanding and interacting."

Elonat placed a hand over her heart and bowed her head in respect to Skon, "Your wisdom does your house honor, Skon. I believe your son will grow to be a highly respected and equally wise individual under your guidance."

"I am the summation of all those who have come before, t'sai, and my son will inherit their wisdom as I have." His eyes traveled over the now empty platter. "Will you need assistance back to your quarters?" Skon's question broke Elonat out of her thoughts.

She shook her head, "No, you've done more than enough. Thank you, Skon. Please, let me take care of these dishes." He nodded and turned to go but stopped when Elonat called out, "Give your wife my greetings. My best wishes to you both and for your son."

"Thank you. Peace and long life." He offered her the traditional salute.

Elonat quickly spoke the reply, "Live long and prosper." Skon nodded once more before disappearing back into the darkened apartment.

It was not likely that they would get the chance to speak together like this once everyone woke up and they were rushed to the transport bay. Elonat smiled as she replayed the conversation. It was interesting that only as she was getting ready to leave Vulcan that not one but two Vulcans aside from Soval would show themselves amiable to her existence. First Koss, and she knew his interactions with humans aboard the Enterprise and also Lizzie had helped in that, and now Skon. Skon's penchant for knowing Earth texts and being far more open to the ideas of closer relationships also shouldn't be surprising, considering his work with Soval. And of Soval, although he still didn't reveal much even to her regarding his true thoughts and feelings about humans, he must hold them in some regard considering his position and tendency to stand up for humans.

Her minion offspring satisfied, Elonat cleaned away her dishes. She was as quiet as a waddling pregnant woman could be as she moved through the darkened hallways of the apartment back to her quarters. She knew she wouldn't sleep well with all the excitement of leaving, but she knew she had to try. They would arrive on Earth within two weeks, with a two-day layover at two separate space stations along the way. The doctor's on those stations were already alerted and standing by for their arrivals, and at the Vulcan embassy more were downloading and sifting through the data from the Vulcan doctor's, and Phlox, that had been sent on ahead.

Finally. After all the horrors, trials, and wondrous things Elonat had gone through after being awakened by Terra Prime, she was going back to Earth. In some ways, it felt as if she were finally going home.


End file.
